Star Wars Episode Infinity: the Loops
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: A long time ago, beyond the galaxy far far away, time itself broke. Now the multiverse is stuck on repeat and acts up often. This is the story of the mightiest of galactic heroes, trapped in near infinite repeats of time itself, and their adventures both in their own world and the rest of the multiverse. Part of the Infinite Loops fanfiction project
1. Chapter 1

Ever wonder why I haven't been updating Reset Bloodlines like I should have. Part of it is college, but I have recently joined the Infinite Loops Project.

I am now in charge of the Star Wars loops, as the various characters are trapped in their various insanities for the rest of time.

May the force protect us all…

Note, if no name accompanies the numbers, that means I wrote them.

1.1

Ever since he died saving his son, Anakin had been tortured for his failure by being sent back to his youth again and again.

Surrounded by the allies he betrayed, the innocents he slaughtered and the horrors he unleashed...for reasons he could not figure out no matter how hard he tried, nor had the wisest of people he had asked on the subject.

...

"The Force is many things Anakin, but it has limits. If the Force could be used to travel through time into the past to change things, the Sith would have used it to rip time apart and murder us all" Qui-Gon Jin, the only Jedi that Anakin had ever asked for advice on what was happening to him, seeing as Obi-Wan thought he was drunk or high the two times he had brought it up with him, told him in a quiet little corner of Tatoonie during the one time that he had went that far back to Tatoonie, with the much older Jedi kneeling in front of him. "I may not know what is causing what you have described, but rest assured young one, I will aide you in discovering the truth about your affliction. But first do tell me, does Obi-Wan ever act like me?"

Anakin nodded, a spark of mischief appearing in the gleam of his eyes.

The grin on Qui-Gon's face proceeded to bother Obi-Wan for several hours until the grin was lost.

...

Sadly, this conversation distracted Qui-Gon, so Maul ended up killing them all, on orders from Palpatine himself...

Palpatine.

The name itself caused so much anger to boil inside him, even as Anakin realized why such anger was a bad thing.

The man who manipulated him, tricked him and caused the events that ruined his life (a life ruined by his own hands, bitterly enough)...a abomination of the Dark Side who ruined the Galaxy and, as the Chosen One, he was destined to defeat to bring 'Balance to the Force'.

At the time of his death, the idea that 'Balance to the Force' could mean the end of the old Light and the old Dark, but if he was being sent back in time, perhaps he would be stuck in these resets of time until be brought balance in the way that Mace Windu and the other Jedi Council had suggested, by killing the Sith.

No matter how nauseous admitting the Council was right made him.

However...

...

Palpatine was quietly doing the paper work that was needed to keep a Republic going on its path to becoming a Empire, absently turned to the window and let loose a great blast of Force Lightning.

The blast shattered the window, and sent Anakin (Who had been sneaking in through the side to launch a surprise attack on Sidious), falling to his death on the pavement far, far below.

...

That had been death number 7.

Though at least he didn't have to see her that time around...

Padme.

His wife, the person he cared about the most in his life (his mother and son perhaps as equals, but for now he was being overly dramatic in this thoughts, and the question of the daughter he only realized he had for a few minutes at the end of his life was also present...), dead by his hands.

Seeing her was both a great joy, and a great pain.

Did he even deserve to be in her company after what he did? Should be try to make amends for his crimes by being a better husband, or should he follow that saying 'if you truly love something, you should set it free where you can't force choke her'? And what of Luke and Leia, was it wrong to protect Padme from him at the expense of their very existence?

It was trying to avoid those question, perhaps subconsciously, that drove Anakin to try to end Palpatine by any means, attacking him in every conceivable way.

Alone and upfront, in sneak attacks, with the Jedi and with Clones...it all resulted in his death.

But the last one...it was the worst. Ironically enough, it was his only success

...

It was a simple yet ingenious plan, if Anakin had to pat himself on the back.

First he found Bariss, beat her to a pulp and stole her nano droids, before throwing her body into the Cthon infested parts of the under city he had killed Plo's niece in.

Then he slipped them into Tarkin's meal, resisting the urge to kill him right then and there.

Finally, he waited for the racist bastard to have a meeting with the Chancellor.

All he had to do then, was push the remote detonator that was currently in Anakin's hand from his safe little observation spot of the Senate Building.

**Boom**

Anakin grinned as he heard the audible explosion of the Chancellor's office in a burst of energy.

He was dead, the wicked Sith he was sent back in time to kill by the force was finally dead! Maybe now he could finally...

Anakin's eyes widened in horror as the explosion, which he had deliberately set up to only be large enough to engulf the Chancellor's office/evil lair, somehow caused the entire Senate building to erupt into a giant mushroom cloud.

Just when Padme was on her Herculean task of getting Senators to vote for the common good and not based on their wallets.

"NOOOOOOOO!" for the first time since he started these loops, Anakin let out a great, big No into the sky.

Padme was dead, and it was because of him that she was so...AGAIN.

Collapsing to the ground, tears streaming out of his eyes Anakin looked at fury into the sky, with his eyes briefly flashing gold.

"Is this what you want from me, Force! To trap me in some eternal nightmare because I messed up!" Anakin shouted into the sky "Well, if that's what you want, well there you have it! Palpatine is dead, and I'm sure Obi-Wan and the other masters can deal with Dooku! Now" Anakin drew his light saber from his pocket and pointed it right at his chest "Let! Me! Actually! DIE!"

**ZZZZPT!**

...

And that was how Anakin had gotten to where he was now. Sitting on some archaic train, with no idea how he had gotten here or what the point of it was, except that he was some sort of 'Muggleborn' going to 'Hogwarts', and he was about 11 if he had to guess.

Did he break reality in his anger? Because for some reason his head was filled with strange memories about things like a country called the United Kingdom, a queen named Elizabeth, and vehicles that uses wheels and ran on archaic and wasteful fossil fuels.

For some reason people considered going to the moon to be huge. What was so huge about a barren rock? Children went to moons on school trips, it wasn't an international affair.

Anakin also held up the stick that he, for some reason, had instead of a light saber. What sort of primitive backwater was this place?

He sensed the approaching presence before he heard the door open, and so he turned rapidly towards it, pointing his useless stick at the intruder in what he could only hope was a battle ready pose.

He found his piece of wood pointed at a boy about his age, with black hair and large glasses that looked like they were mostly made of tape. He had green eyes and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

He also looked surprised to see him.

"...Your new" the boy commented as Anakin continued to point his stick at him "Are you a friend of Ranma's?"

Anakin lowered his stick briefly in confusion "Ranma? What's a Ranma?"

The boy looked curious "Oh, then are you one of Ichigo's friends?"

"Who?"

The boy walked closer to him, and Anakin responded by pointing his stick at him with more gusto. In response, the boy drew his own stick and made a red light fly out of it was some strange words, Expell a something...

The red light knocked his stick out of his hand, sending it clunking across the floor and under a chair as Anakin responded with the force, ripping the boy's stick from his hands and into his own.

That caused the boy to adjust his glasses in shock "Interesting..." the boy's eyes lit up in some sort of realization as Anakin resisted the urge to just force choke him "...Say, by any chance have you found yourself relieving your life recently?"

...

It was a most...informative lecture after this.

That day, a 'September the first 1991' local time, was the day Anakin Skywalker learned of the loops.

1.2

"Haven't seen you before. You new to the loops?"

"Yep."

"You know you replaced Sasuke right?"

"I guess"

"...Do you naturally have hair like a duck or are you prone to murderous revenge sprees that alienate everyone you care about from you?"

"...Sadly the later"

"...Heads up, if you try to stab me in a place called the Valley Of The End, I will beat you to a pulp"

"Don't worry, I have no plans on murdering anyone this loop"

It was Anakin's second fused loop, and this time he was something called a 'ninja'. The person he was talking to, a tanned blond with blue eyes and whisker like markings on his face that would have prevented him from ever being made a stormtrooper, was one of Harry Potter's contemporaries of the original anchor generation, Naruto Uzumaki.

He apparently was a prankster who had a malevolent creature of pure energy locked inside him. Anakin really didn't understand how that worked, but somehow the idea of locking a mountain sized mammal into a baby's stomach violated at least a few laws of physics.

He probably got some part of the thing wrong, but the sight of a pink haired human female was confusing him at the time. Did humans have additional pigments in this world?

He was apparently a member of a training squad, Team 7 apparently. He was teamed up with said anchor, and a blue haired girl wearing a coat that looked like something you'd wear on Hoth with eyes like pearls, as oppose to the oddly pink haired girl as was apparently the norm for Naruto (Something about her starting to act a little...off, and Naruto wanting some space from any version of her after some incident last loop)

Not that Anakin had any idea what happened, and probably didn't want to, so his mind went back to the pearl eyed girl named Hinata Hyuga he was teamed up with this loop as part of a three looper team.

Again, it was kind of odd the variations in the humans in this loop. Again, like the physics of stuffing a giant energy mammal into an infants naval, Anakin wasn't sure how having no visible pupils affected a person's sight.

He could quite plainly see the girl wasn't blind, but still...

Oh, and for some reason he was barely a teenager.

They all were barely teenagers...

"Welcome to Training Ground Seven"

Anakin's train of thought was derailed as the trio found themselves meeting up with their sensei in the middle of a field, surrounded by forests with two wooden posts in the center. He had grayinsh-white hair (Despite being around Anakin's age during the Clone Wars if Anakin had to guess by appearance alone, perhaps a bit older), with a mask covering not only his entire lower face, but a headband with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village/ Konohagagkure no Sato (apparently, according to Naruto, the name swapped around a lot, like some person named Haku's gender and apparently Blaise Zabini from Harry's world) covering his right eye. He was named Kakashi Hatake, and he was apparently supposed to be his ninjutsu teacher this loop. (Technically, as Naruto had apparently had the time to master all forms of ninjutsu in his time looping and would actually be teaching him and instead the trio would use Kakashi akin to something called 'a beard'. Anakin had no idea what Obi-Wan had to do with this, but he just went along with it)

Honestly, these humans were just bizarre looking, and unlike Hagrid, Flitwick or Voldemort they didn't have non human ancestry, or evil rituals, to explain it. For some reason, it worried Anakin that the anchor somehow seemed to be the most normal looking, particularly when said anchor wore clothing so obnoxiously orange that even Jar Jar Binks wouldn't wear it.

Anakin hoped what he had seen so far was the weirdest things got.

Meanwhile, a duo of green jumpsuit wearing punching enthusiasts running up and down a sheer cliff with a panicking teammate strapped to their backs apiece sneezed in unison, sending all four of them falling into the water below.

"...In order to pass this test, you must retrieve these bells from me before time runs out" he had sort of zoned out as Kakashi apparently explained a test that basically boiled down to 'I have two bells that will pass two, but I actually won't pass any of you if you all don't work together', at least as Naruto had summarized it. "Any questions?"

"Very well, begin"

"Okay" Anakin grinned as he extended his hand forward, causing the two bells currently tied to Kakashi's waste to vibrate, before both were telekinetically ripped from Kakashi and sent flying into the waiting Naruto and Hinata's hands. "They pass"

Kakashi just stared at them in shock as the first of many, many odd incidents involving these Genin this loop.

1.3

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSSH KUHHH**

Anakin Skywalker, finding himself stuck in the damn suit, looked at the black, metallic hands of Darth Vader with disdain.

Of course this would happen at some point.

His entire damn life was on repeat, and he spent over half of it in the damn thing...odds were he was probably going to have to loop in the thing.

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSSH KUHHH**

...Vader considered possibly trying to end this loop quickly, but some of the advice that Harry and Naruto had given him was ringing in his ear.

'Crashing loops because they suck, will only bring up a worse loop'.

He had no idea what was worse than the damn suit, but he wasn't eager to find out.

"Governor Tarkin. I thought you would be the one holding Vader's leash."

Vader's eyes went wide under his visor (which was hard to do with the burns he got from his idiocy), as he realized when woke up.

Moments before Tarkin blew up his daughter's home planet, as he watched.

But really...Tarkin holding his _leash_? That was ridiculous.

Still shocked at hearing that, much of the resulting conversation was tuned out, but he caught one particular bit.

"...Since you're reluctant to provide us with the location of the rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan"

As this line was uttered, the composure of his daughter (Not that she knew that), broke apart faster than a droid battle formation in his way, Vader began to rapidly think.

This had to change. This moment would make Leia hate him for all eternity (Even though it was Tarkin who blew Alderaan up), and a moment he himself could amend with the loops.

He had to try, at least. But what could he do!? There was no way he could apparate to the core, wreck it and get back without being noticed by Tarkin, and he probably would splinch himself in the process.

True, his limbs were mechanical, but it would be really annoying to deal with, and explain.

There had to be something he could say, or do that could stop this. Perhaps he should appeal to Tarkin's better nature...

Or just stab him, considering Tarkin didn't have a better nature. He could just give Tarkin's job to Yularen, who would be far less trigger happy.

"...Then name the system!" Tarkin demanded as Leia continued to beg him to save Alderaan, as an idea came to Anakin's mind.

The only thing that could possibly save Alderaan, at least in his opinion.

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSSH KUHHH**

"...That would be unwise, Tarkin" Vader spoke up as Tarkin glared up from the emotional senator.

"What would be unwise for me to do on **my** ship, Vader?" Tarkin drawled as the looping sith lord continued.

"Alderaan, while rebellious, is a major source of Imperial Tax Dollars. Destroying it will unbalance the budget"

Both Tarkin and Leia just stared at him in shock: Tarkin for going against his call and Leia for suggesting they spare her planet, for money.

"We can simply raise taxes to amend the missing revenue" Tarkin commented matter of factly as he looked ready to signal the gunner again.

Anakin decided to try a different approach.

"Raising taxes will not remedy the loss of Alderaanian wine. You will encourage dissent among the Moffs for putting a finite limit on the remaining stocks of it, and will encourage wine dealers, tasters and collectors to support the Rebellion"

Tarkin looked further annoyed at him for stalling, while Leia looked like furious that he continued to put material wealth as reasons not to destroy a highly inhabited planet, as oppose to humanitarian reasons.

In her distraught state, of course, she failed to realize Tarkin didn't care about humanitarian concerns.

"You're unusually cautious today" Tarkin stated in an icy tone of voice "Does my weapon make you fear you would become, irrelevant perhaps?"

"Anyone can operate your oversized disco ball Tarkin, not everyone can use The Force" Anakin responded in kind.

"I have no idea what a disco ball is Vader. Perhaps you have finally gone crazy, just like your old friends in the Jedi Order..."

...

It was a long time ago, several loops away from his current one, that anchor Luke Skywalker had begun looping.

At first, he wasn't sure what was going on. One moment he was a Force Ghost ensuring his descendant Cade dealt with the Sith, the next he was back on Tatooine buying new droids for his Uncle Owen all over again.

He had no idea what was going on, except that he had somehow gone back in time. In doing so, he could (hopefully) amend his mistakes and stop catastrophes.

He could stop Alderaan from blowing up, redeem his father before his death, save Ben, not flirt with his sister, not loose his hand to his unredeemed father, ensure the Emperor actually died early, save Chewie and Anakin Solo, limit the Vong's rampage, save Jacen from the Dark Side, save Mara's life...it was a long list of things he wanted to see prevented.

He accomplished many of them, but time kept resetting even when he managed them.

However, he eventually met a man named Ranma, who told him that he was in sort of 'infinite time loop' that spanned the multiverse. It was a place of majesty, filled with great spirit swordsmen, planetary soldiers of justice, and something more destructive than the Death Star called a 'Kamehameha wave'.

However, the monotony was starting to get to Luke. As much as he loved Ben, Han and the others, he was starting to feel bad about putting their lives at risk, so this time he decided to go to stop the Death Star on his own, seeing as he woke up a bit earlier this time around.

(it helped he woke up somewhat earlier this time)

Leaving his Aunt and Uncle, he managed to obtain a ship (Credits could be kept in his subspace pocket, apparently) and left Tatooine, though first obtaining R2 (Who had important plants he needed for the Rebellion, and who would be searched for by the Imperials and thus lead to his aunt and uncle dying), and 3PO (Who you couldn't really leave and only take R2), and had managed to break into the Death Star without being detected.

Having done a variant of his current plan a few times before with Han and Ben (Who were not looping, though according to Ramna that could (probably would) happen sometime in the future), he had snuck into the Death Star core and disabled it.

With that, all he had to do was go save Leia from their father (Who was not aware of their relation) and Tarkin, take her back to the Rebellion, and get a laugh or two at Tarkin's performance issues.

However, what he found instead was somewhat odd...

"...Perhaps its finally time we retire you like the old relic of the Republic you are, just like the Venator cruisers you loved so much!"

Tarkin was hounding his father, who was apparently arguing that they shouldn't destroy Alderaan...for taxation purposes?

What in the name of the Force was going on?

This wasn't normal for his father at all: he never bothered about taxation in any of the previous times he had encountered him.

Was this some sort of variant loop, like that time Ben had killed his father and Vader was actually a different person?

"I am quite fond of the Venators, I felt it was quite wasteful to abandon so many in deep space for Pirates to steal. As to being an old relic, the Force is old, yes, but quite reliable. I mean, a single fighter could destroy this thing with a single photon torpedo. You cannot destroy the Force without destroy all life, which I am told is rather difficult to do"

"A _photon torpedo!_? Preposterous"

Luke's eyes went wide at that remark just as his sister flinched, unnoticed by Tarkin (she probably knew how that would be done from the plans). The only way his father could be aware of how easy it would be to destroy the Death Star would be if he was...

Using Shunpo, Luke lunged at Tarkin faster than anything in this universe, his green light saber glowing.

Tarkin didn't even realize he was dead until he was, in fact, dead on the floor as Luke deactivated his blade and stared at his shocked father and sister.

"Luke..." Vader said in surprise.

"Father" Luke said, simply to see his reaction. Vader's reaction seemed to be mostly surprised to see him also time traveling.

Leia, however...

"Wait...what!?"

"I have a son, L...Senator Organa" Vader noted with a notable near slip on his part "It happens. He just doesn't like the empire and I don't really talk about him much to other people. Political assassination threats on his life and all...of course as I just said that and just allowed the death of a high ranking government official to occur on my watch, I guess I will have to retire from the dark enforcer thing..."

On a scale of 1 to 10, Luke was giving that explanation of low 7 personally.

...

A few hours after Luke blew up the Death Star once more, he finally got a chance to talk with his father, who had slipped away from the rebellion before Mothma and the others could detain him.

Luke, on the other hand, could track him down easily enough. It helped, of course, that despite blowing up the Death Star, his heritage made him somewhat...unpopular with the rebels and they were content to let him go if he A, didn't bother them, B, bothered the empire, and C, kept Vader occupied.

"So...your looping?" his father spoke as Luke entered the quiet temple room Vader was hiding out in until the Rebels left.

"I see you know about it then, so I don't need to give you the whole spewl about the multiverse"

"Correct, Harry Potter and Naruto Uzumaki already filled me in"

Luke rose a confused eyebrow at that one. He had heard of the famous wizard looper and the 'Ninja' looper, but hadn't met them yet. Yet somehow, his father had.

"You've already had two fused loops?" Luke was confused at that one. As the Anchor, he had been looping for longer than his father should have, yet he already had the same many as he did?

"Of course, I am the anchor after all. I began looping first"

Luke just stared at his father "No, I'm the anchor"

"I am afraid you are mistaken my son, I am the anchor"

"No, I am father. You cannot have two anchors, and I was looping before you were"

"I can assure you, Luke, that I am in fact the anchor. I am sure further loops can answer this question and prove that I am correct"

...

"...I've got nothing" next loop, this was all Harry Potter had to say when confronted with this question on the Hogwarts express by 1st year student Luke Skywalker and his father, the Auror Anakin Skywalker. "I know Anakin's an anchor, and Ramna's knows how to tell the anchor from a looper...so somehow you both must be anchors"

"But, that can't be?!" Luke demanded as Harry shrugged.

"Again, I've got nothing"

1.4

"...How is an infinity symbol supposed to help explain how we both can be anchors?"

"First of all, it's a Venn Diagram, second its not supposed to do that. It's simply a visual display of a theory made visible in order to better explain what I believe is..."

"Father please, just let Mr. Fantastic talk"

Anakin and Luke found themselves in a laboratory with a blue and white dressed man whose body was stretching in ways that humans did not stretch in, who was twisted around and pointing to a holographic image of a infinity like set of circles: with two circles meeting in a way that displayed a central overlap in the center that was within both circles that dominated the center of a laboratory of some sort filled with inventions, several of which even managed to go over the Jedi's heads despite this world being far less developed than the ones they were used to.

Even Tatooine was further along than most 'Earths', and it was a backwater that Anakin would blow up with the Death Star if his mother's grave wasn't there (and he didn't want to deal with the emotions that exhuming her remains would cause)

"Thank you Luke. This diagram is simply what I perceive as your status being as loopers with oddly distinct temporal periods, as oppose to how Steve, despite having ample ability to similarly anchor, does not anchor the 1940's. Now, the part on the left represents the Clone Wars and related troubles, Anakin's time as a hero, the Prequel Trilogy, however you wish to describe it" a little icon of Anakin's vader mask appeared above it to Anakin's slight annoyance "On the right represents the Galactic Civil War, Luke's original period of heroism, the Original Trilogy, etc etc" a little icon of Luke's head popped up over Luke's section.

"Now, based on general looper theorem, one can assume that you two will cause others to loop based on the strength of your connections. Hence why there are so many loopers from the worlds of heroes, the world of ninjas and the world of wizards, while so few loopers come from less connected worlds, such as the world of angels. In the world of heroes, for examples, as the anchors are individuals who function as almost 'hearts and souls' of their super hero communities, you find a rapid increase in looping populations as oppose to other worlds of similar age, such as your own or the world of the transformers. Just in the last three loops, we've seen the final member of my team, Johnny, begin looping, along with Bobby from the X-Men, while I heard from my intern Virgil Hawkins last loop that recently Zatanna, Buddy Baker and Garfield Logan have woken up as well. Due to this, one can assume that, as a longer lived and more friendly and likeable individual, Luke will find himself with far more looping companions than you Anakin"

Anakin grumbled something about Luke inheriting the best of his mother or something along those lines as the Ven Diagram began to fill up: with Anakin's side having little icons with Shmi's, Padme's, Rex's and Ahsoka's faces on them (a head icon of Palpatine also briefly popped up, before it vanished so quickly Anakin wasn't sure if he actually saw it), while Luke's had Han's, Leia's, Lando's, Chewbacca's, Mara Jade's, Corran Horn's, Kyle Katarn's, Lowbacca's, Ackbar's, Nas Choka's and several dozen others.

"Wait...why is the hand's face up there" Anakin noted the red head's surprise appearance (though he had no idea what the one after Ackbar's was, he didn't even recognize its species) as Luke smiled.

"Oh, Mara? She's my wife"

Anakin just stared at his son blankly "Son, I know twins are supposed to mimic each other, but you didn't have to find someone who is nearly as nauseating as Solo to marry just to spite me like she did"

"That has nothing to do with it, and Leia's not even looping"

"She's my daughter, she'd find a way to spite me without even knowing it."

Reed coughed to regain their attention.

"...In laws aside, these individuals are not likely to be the first from your world to begin looping" he then noted the merged area, where icons of R2-D2, C-3PO, Obi-Wan and Yoda popped up "No, instead I hypothesize that the ones who have a strong connection with both of you will begin looping first, though perhaps not all four of them before others appear."

"Great, being stuck with Yoda for all eternity, talking like this end up I will" Anakin scoffed, taking on a bad imitation of Yoda's accent as Luke shook his head at his father's somewhat juvenile behavior.

"Father, he's not that bad"

"Luke...that...whatever he is, isn't some cuddly, innocent furry creature, he's a scheming little midget. Ever here of the Hardeen incident..."

Reed again coughed to stop Anakin from going onto another rant.

"Again, this is merely a hypothesis. Hopefully I will be able to gather further data on this multiple anchor timeline theorem upon later testing. I heard tale of another world of space fairing heroes that I believe could possibly hold interesting data"

"Oh...them" Anakin had a frown on his face as he turned to his son "Luke...if you ever loop into that world, or ever run into a pointy eared man named Spock...don't mention that you're related to me"

"...Do I want to know?" Luke reluctantly asked.

"...In my defense, I wasn't awake at the time, but no, you probably don't"

1.5

Luke had received a message from his father about a week into the loop.

After spending a week as his aunt and uncle's helpful nephew again (And working on appreciating them a bit more. Luke was aware he didn't have best of relations with his uncle, rebellious teenager and all, but after a loop in Harry Potter's shoes he was quite aware they could be far worse), he had received the message via messenger droid.

It was...sort of odd.

_"Dear Son"_

_"Was trapped in loop where all communications was by song. Said loop likely caused damage to my already off sanity, though it probably is temporary. I am currently a trigger happy, stressed out Sith Lord who expects every conversation to break out into a musical montage and has to physically keep his hand from going into choking motions. Have taken a shuttle into the Unknown Regions to find peace and quiet far away from musical merriment. Please don't contact me unless it is necessary, and definitely not anywhere where there are singers, instruments, Rap Artist Munns, or Psychedelia inducing Gungans"_

_"I Am Your Father" _

_"P.S, Obi-Wan has a terrible singing voice. He should never be part of a Disney Film. Mundi and Fisto actually not half bad. Will probably murder them if I encounter the Jedi High Choir again"_

So that was what a variant loop was like within your own loop? He had heard about them from Ranma and the others, loops where people's morality was off without looper intervention, people changed genders and Dolores Umbridge physically resembled someone named Lady Gaga.

He had never heard of a musical loop though. It sounded...unnerving.

So, with a few days to set up a 'I want to see the universe on my own' conversation with his uncle, Luke left Tattoine and had made his way to Byss, where he promptly destroyed all of Palpatine's clones, the cloning equipment and anything that could potentially be used to get the process restarted at an accelerated rate.

One Palpatine was too much as it was, clones were overkill. Palpatine was his and his father's problem, Ben did not need to deal with him. Cade wouldn't deal with him. The universe was already damaged enough without reality damaging clones running around, etc etc.

Now, it was time to deal with the 'prime clone' as the original source was called.

...

"...Jedi, I'm taking it your the reason I cannot find my apprentice" from his throne, the old and evil Darth Sidious, Dark Lord of the Sith and enemy of Truth, Justice and the Galactic Way, drawled as Luke appeared before him, face to face. "Though I must say, you look rather young for a Jedi who escaped my sight all those years ago."

The Skywalker males had been looping for a while now.

They had traveled to various worlds and seen many wonderful and horrible things, and learned skills that went beyond the force.

By now, they had passed beyond the power level of Sidious and both could and did kill him whenever they could to make the lives of everyone else a lot better (Luke for longer than Anakin due to being more familiar with killing Palpatine than he was, and for the fact that Palpatine knew Anakin well enough he could be on guard the moment Anakin started acting 'differently'/not like a slowly groomed apprentice to the dark arts).

However, Palpatine was still dangerous. He could still kill them, and he could still sense them, so they had to be rather careful in how they approached him, particularly Anakin considering Palpatine was considered a benevolent and beloved leader and murdering him openly was not an option.

But Luke had the option of walking up to the guy and challenging him to a duel to the death, a fringe benefit of the Galactic Empire and the massive amount of hate the galaxy had for him.

"Might I assume you were trained by a Jedi who slipped through my fingers? Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Shaak Ti, K'Krukh?" the Sith continued as if he was discussing the weather, as oppose to being confronted by a dangerous opponent"

"Oh, one here and the other there. You could say I am mostly self taught" Luke darkly bantered back as he activated his green lightsaber "And no, I am not the reason that Anakin Skywalker isn't here to save you now."

Sidious glared at him for that comment "How...disrespectful, like a ill-behaved youngling. None the less, it does appear I will be needing a new apprentice, and I can sense quite...strong force in you young one. Join me, and learn the power of the dark side"

"No thanks, I have all the power I need" Luke pointed his blade at Palpatine as he continued "You, on the other hand, have far too much of it"

"That, boy, is a matter of perspective. The idea of too much power...how foolish" and with that, lightning was fired.

...

A epic duel later, a panting Luke stood over the dead body of the Emperor of the Galaxy, and last Lord of the Sith seeing as his father was not into it and decided to instead seek silence for a loop.

The battles with Palpatine may get shorter and shorter with each iteration (as they learned what the man could do), but even then, not as quickly as other foes.

Among the loopers he had met, he had heard tales of how quickly the great and powerful foes of the baseline became push overs. Even among his 'class' of newer loopers, it was already the case with the first looper who came around in the world of a young woman named Bulma: the looper known as Goku had already taken to easily overpowering his greatest baseline foes like stormtrooper fodder in only 5 loops.

However, neither he nor his father were like that. No matter the power they gained, Sidious was still a dangerous foe. He was cunning, adaptive and had access to a massive amount of power in a galaxy saturated in the dark side. While they could gather great power to match that on a basic level, none of them could deal with those advantages in any doable way quickly enough.

May the Force (and the admins) never allow him to loop. Palpatine could easily become the most dangerous looper in such a scenario...a threat even to the Original Seven individually in no less than two fused loops for each of them.

Thankfully, all the conventional looping wisdom said that Sidious could not loop, and Luke would hold out hope that remained the case.

Now, he had several things to do. While his father leaving did distort the Death Star plans, and hopefully threw the rise of Lumiya off (Luke personally liked his nephew not a Sith Lord) , a giant planet destroying space station was still floating around, the Galactic Empire had to be properly dismantled, a new Jedi Order formed, an extra-galactic alien invasion to plan for in nearly 30 years, and he had to convince Mara not to murder him for taking down Palpatine.

All in a loops work for Luke Skywalker.

Speaking of the loop, wonder how Leia's mission was going without her ship being boarded?

...

"Beep beep beep"

"Are you trying to jinx us R2!? Honestly, I can't even understand why your so concerned"

The famous droid duo, currently in orbit over the planet Tatooine, was currently in one of their famous 'arguments'.

R2 was being annoying, while 3PO was berating him, yet somehow R2 came off as the mature one in the end. It was one of those universal singularities of the universe really, and it was a sign to their boss for the loop, the young and noble Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan, that things were going as normal.

"Might I ask what is troubling him?" Leia rose a curious eyebrow as the golden protocol droid turned to her.

"It is rather odd Mistress Leia. For some reason, R2 seems to believe Darth Vader and an army of imperials were going to attack this vessel an hour ago. As if the Emperor's right hand would ever be this far out in the middle of nowhere"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP!"

"...He now seems to think we're messing with him or something. He keeps mentioning someone called Luke Skywalker...it really is bizarre"

Leia looked confused as the little astromech continued to go crazy "...This is troubling, but it's too late to get another R2 unit. We'll have him checked after we find Master Kenobi"

1.6 (Valentine Meiken)

Darth Vader walked into the Emperor's chambers, flaring his cloak impressively.

"My liege, I bring news of a plot to assassinate you..." Vader announced, "I strongly suggest you remain in this room."

"Thank you for your suggestion, my apprentice..." Palpatine declared, "I will take that into consideration..."

Vader then walked out of the chamber, then hit a button on the high yield explosive devices he'd dropped when he flared his cloak, before humming the Imperial March to himself.

1.7 (jjxz,edited by myself)

Ranma and the Skywalker Anchors looked at the sight of what they had inevitably created, with great dread and uncertainty of what they could do

The loop had started as normal, in the "Vader" era. Ranma had replaced Obi-Wan, but that wasn't uncommon. Last time, Lina Inverse had replaced Obi-Wan.

Luke still smelled like Giga Slaves after that one.

Anyway, The member of the O7, the hero of the rebellion and the Jedi-turned-Sith had decided to see how much damage could they cause to the Death Star with a direct fight, as oppose to blowing it up from the inside or making a run at it with bombers, and that included using anything in their Pockets.

One thing lead to another, and the crazy really hit the fan when Ranma accidentally released another Death Star from his growing collection of them...

And two copies from the Movie-Variant of the Transformers' All Spark, which once was able to be kept in the Subspace Pocket at all times, but this ability to was severely damaged by the Crash. (which is a whole bucket of bolts we don't need to get into right now)

So, the resulting nightmare fuel would not happen again outside of a dedicated fused loop 7 times out of 10.

"I, Deathtronus, will conquer the galaxy!" The first Death Star shouted, having reshaped itself into a giant, humanoid robot with a lot of guns and a deep, scary voice

"No, brother! I, Staronius, will protect it, and all living things from your greed!" Ranma's own said in a deep, wise voice, having also turned into a giant robot, with a shield and axe instead of all the guns.

"Then, we don't have other option, but to FIGHT TO THE DEATH!" Deathtronus said, charging his plasma cannon with his planet destroying blast.

"One shall rise, one shall FALL!" Staroius said, charging in with his axe and shield that could theoretically slice a planet in half.

Ranma only sighed inside a Millennium Falcon Ranma had bought off this loops Han. "And this, my folks, is why I usually keep the All-Sparks in uninhabited planets."

"... Has... Another thing... Touched an All-Spark?" Luke said, between trying to make his mouth work again and wake his father up, who collapsed at the sight of two sentient death star giant robots battling for the fate of the cosmos.

"Once, it touched ALL the mechas and Iron Man Armors Shinji and I had." Ranma shuddered at the memory. "It wasn't pretty."

"I don't want to know, do I?"

"No, no you do not. It's a long story, but involved a High School/Harem Fused Loop, three tons of pasta, and a bet gone horribly wrong."

1.8

Anakin Skywalker did not need looping to realize he was a horrible person.

He did need it to realize that he was not as irredeemable as he once thought, even after death.

Time loops then once again reminded him of how far he still had to go, of course.

One of the most...pressing concerns is a revelation.

A rather obvious one, truth be told, but one that never really sunk in until a few attempts at parenting.

Anakin, really didn't know how to be a parent.

Sure, he didn't do something obviously wrong (he did not give Luke and Leia chainsaws, for instance, or starve them in a dark cave whenever they made a mistake in their potty training), but there was just a certain level of...touch, he couldn't seem to get.

Was it just because he was, more often that not, a single parent because the universe seemed to take a unhealthy glee in killing off Padme no matter what he did to try and deal with the potential problems?

Was it just the fact that, if he took Luke and Leia in, either at the start or retrieved them from their 'homes', that he was still learning which people in the empire to fire, which to exile, and which to mind wipe.

Or was he just not fit to be around children?

Sure, he hadn't had any, ultra concerning situations yet (No Leia's killing innocent furry creatures, no Luke's setting fires), but they had, at various loops been arrested for petty crimes, been utterly spoiled brats, and turned into lawyers, depending on what tweeks Anakin was using on his parenting methods at the time.

He really didn't know which was worse.

He tried to emulate his mother on a few occasions to see if that work...problem was that he...really couldn't pull off her saintly level of patience.

Perhaps there were, other ways he could figure out what to do to improve his parenting techniques...

...

"Miss Richards, you and your husband have managed to raise two children loop after loop with, as far as I can tell, no problems at all" Anakin decided to go to the best looping parents he could think of at the top of his head, the Richards of the Fantastic Four, for advice on his concerns with his parenting style. The blue bodysuited blond looked interested in what he was asking of her as he continued "I would like to know your secret"

"Secret?"

"Despite the repeated kidnapping, murder, reality alteration and, at times, descent of their father into mad science territory, neither Franklin nor Valeria are in any visible way, damaged, yet when anything remotely like that happens with either Luke or Leia, they don't handle it nearly as well. How do you do it"

The brilliant and most powerful member of the four pondered this question for a moment as Anakin removed a notepad and pen (how rustic) from his subspace pocket as she thought up what she and Reed had that kept their kids so well off and normal, even with reality warping powers and a uncle figure in Victor Von Doom, respectively.

"Well let's see...we have a stable home, both Reed and I are able to spend as much time with them as needed, Reed normally keeps his 'mad scientist phase', as you call it, side in check" he had not done anything crazy like, say, building robotic Thor clones again.

As Anakin took notes, she continued "Oh...and they have the loving support of their uncle Johnny and Franklin's godfather Ben"

"Godfather?" Anakin tilted his head in curiosity as Susan smiled.

"Oh, you don't have that in your loop?"

"I don't know, I never asked. I'm not exactly an expert on father figures" Considering the list of people who could vaguely be called that included his owner, his master and the Dark Lord of the Sith, it was quite possible godfathers did exist in his world and he had no idea.

"Well, a godfather is a person who is meant to become the child's guardian should the parents die. They also generally give the child additional support and generally are seen as the 'fun' parent."

Anakin looked intrigued at what he was hearing.

A godfather, was that the answer?

...

**Kuush.**

In the desert wasteland of Tattooine, a black armored figure entered a hut dramatically.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am need of your services"

The armored, in recovery for evil actions, Sith looked around in confusion as he heard no response "Obi-Wan? Kenobi? Old Man?"

Where was he? He was the obvious choice for a godfather...

**ZTTT**

...

...Perhaps he should have remembered that Obi-Wan was not only currently not a looper, and he also had a lot of reasons to stab him.

Perhaps he should try some other sources for advice on non-godfather based advances in parenting

...

"...Go away" the dark brooding figure in front of the large computer in the cave waved Vader off.

"I simply wish to have some advice for parenting from you, Batman" the dark lord asked as Batman ignored him, but did bring up one file, labeled under 'All Star' and 'Disturbing Variant'.

"Do not make your kids eat rats, and your fine. Now, leave before I activate the magnet"

...

"...Bub" the short, hairy man in yellow, though covered up by biker gears, told Anakin as the two played pool somewhere in the western motor lanes "Why the hell are you asking me about how to raise kids?"

Striking the white ball with the result of putting one of his striped bars in one of the holes, Anakin rose an eyebrow "Kitty's come out quite well. Same with Jubilee, Laura and whoever else you've adopted since I last checked. I mean, Jubilee even manages to handle getting her powers removed and getting turned into a vampire well, better than a normal person should. Obviously you're doing something I'm not"

Taking his own turn, Logan struck in three striped balls with one punt "Bub, let me say it nice and easy like. The reason Kitty and the others came out so well is a team effort. You have Chuck as a mentor like grandfather, Ororo as an aunt like figure, Bobby as the uncle like figure and Slim as the token serious family member we ignore sometimes. To raise those kids of yours, you need a proper support system behind them. If your looking for some wisdom from me, that's mine"

Anakin briefly had the thought of Mace Windu Xavier flash through his mind, but then he remembered how his problems were never solved by removing Mace Windu's limbs.

...

"...and another thing, parenthood is a never ending expedition into the unknown! Like the search for the Snorkack, one must be ready for anything! For when boys attack, for when your home is infested by Nargles, for when the secret police storm your house to seize your toilet paper for The Purpose! You must be ready for anything, young father! After all, I was ready for anything when the red-eyed rabbits attacked..."

As the eccentric looking man continued to spewl...something, Anakin couldn't help but make partial reaches for his lightsaber.

Why did he think Xenophilius Lovegood was the person to ask for parental advice?

There was a reason he was one of the few people who would believe someone who said they were a time looping space man from another universe.

...

Anakin began walking towards the house of this world's most powerful looper, before he remembered who that guy was, and promptly turned around and walked back from whence he came.

Goku was not the person to ask for fatherly advice. As well intentioned he was, he had a bad habit of being dead/out in space.

Perhaps Piccolo...

...

Nanoha and Fate were a pair of magical girls from a reality that was rather different from the Sailor Senshi, who had recently began to loop in the footsteps of said founding looper members.

Nanoha was the world's anchor, a blue eyed brunette, and Fate was the world's first looper, a reddish-brown eyed blond.

He had met them a few times before this, the first time costing him an entire fleet, though after that regrettable incident they generally got along rather well.

In fact, it was because of that incident that he sought them out, particularly over the trigger for it.

...

Presea Testarossa was one of the worst parents in the known multiverse (at the present time), up there with people like Gendo Ikari and Norman Osborn.

However, unlike Shinji Ikari or Harry's friend Peter Parker, the local anchors tried to redeem her as often as possible.

It was a rough job, but they were pure of heart, and not a certain crazy pink haired kunoichi who was not welcome near Kamino anymore who forgot her moral.s

Anakin greeted the two 9 year old magical girls (at the moment) capable of mass destruction and reality disruption with a smile as he ran into the two mid 'how to redeem Fate's mother this time' mode

"Hello there, got a minute? I have something I would like to ask of you"

...

"Vivio? Why do you want to know about her?" the three, with the two little girls appearing to be much older thanks to some magic (Anakin had no desire to be labeled something unpleasant), were discussing Fate and Nanoha's daughter over milkshakes.

Vivio, the adopted daughter of Fate and Nanoha, and one of the many reasons quite a few loopers were sure they were a couple, even if they didn't say anything about it.

"I am currently working on improving my parenting skills" Anakin began "As mothers yourselves, I would like your wisdom in how to raise children to be happy, healthy and mature"

The two little girls exchanged looks "Well, I'm not sure you can really teach parenting" Nanoha began.

"How come?" Anakin asked in response to that, rather odd response "Parenting isn't an instinctual part of life, if it was every parent would raise their children the same way."

"While it's true that people often parent in similar ways to how their parents did, it's not a hard fact. If it was..." Fate began, before deciding that elaborating on what kind of parent she'd be if she acted like her mother was something that did not need to be said. "It's up to each parent to find their own 'right' way to raise their children. What looks with one parent will not work with another parent. I'm not even sure the same parenting style can be used with each child, right Nanoha?"

Said anchor nodded in confirmation. As the youngest of three siblings she knew that the way her parents raised her was slightly different from how they raised her older brother and sister, before adding "When it comes to parenting, there is one thing you always have to remember: it is a constantly evolving recipe. There is no perfect formula, you have to continue to improve on it each and every day, for each and every scenario. Be it bruises, slips or even Moff's kidnapping your child to power a Death Star (Anakin shivered, recalling the parental rampage the two went on when Tarkin pulled that one off), a parent needs to be able to adapt. If you can learn to do that, and how to improve your parenting with each and every day, your be a great dad one day, Mr. Skywalker, and your own kind of parent. "

"I see..." Anakin mused, as he realized he was given sound advice on how to parent, from 9 year olds.

Even in context, it felt sort of weird.

...

Several loops later, in a loop where everything went just right (Sidious was removed quickly enough, the war was won at just the right enough of time to deal with the problems that caused it, without causing even more problems, Anakin completed his 500th loop of not killing, maiming, mind wiping or otherwise harming Rush Clovis, etc etc), had Anakin walk past a cracked door late one night, pausing as he did so to peek inside.

Two sleeping little children, smiles on their faces as they dreamed pleasant dreams.

'Perhaps I can actually get some things right once in a while' Anakin mused to himself happily before resuming his walk to a good nights rest.

1.1. Anakin's earliest loops were somewhat frustrating…..

1.2 Anakin has seen many things, but pink and blue hair is probably new to him

1.3 Anakin's first loop in the Original Trilogy, and his first loop back in the Vader Suit. This will happen a lot.

1.4 The loops are linked, Prequel and Original Trilogy. And yes, Luke is far more sociable than Anakin and gets a lot more of his pals looping.

1.5 I write a lot of Anakin based snips, particularly early on. These snips are actually newer, and written to set up this compilation. So you won't see Luke staring that often, at least by my typer

1.6 These compilations are not just my work. Wonder if the styles are noticeably different?

1.7 In the original Innortal shorts, there was talk about this incident. Now you get to see it

1.8 Rule of the Story: there is not 'one perfect path' to good parenting. Also, Anakin has a healthy fear of 'the White Devil' and the devil's…...Leman perhaps? Brownie points if people can tell me what that means and whom I'm making a vague reference to here.


	2. Chapter 2

For more looping canon, you can look at the Infinite Loops C2 (Which this, as of this posting, is yet a member of), or the Infinite Loops T.V trope page.

2.1

Anakin found loops when he was de aged to be disturbing on many levels.

One, it was somewhat odd to have a fleshy hand again, seeing as he generally was missing at least one of them in his loops. Of course, he had a bit of experience having no limbs due to his duel with Obi-Wan and his unfortunate experience with lava, but after a few hundred loops he stopped poking his arm in awe.

Second, that made his marriage with Padme, in his mind at least, somewhat awkward. Their age difference could...well even though Padme was not looping, Anakin didn't particularly wanted her to be arrested for pedophilia if she ever began to loop, assuming she even wanted to talk to him after the whole...Vader thing.

Third, it made him less terrifying. Even when he wasn't Darth Vader, Anakin liked being able to bring fear to battle droids, slavers and Han Solo/Lux Bonteri/etc.

Fourth, it got him into annoying cross loop situations he wasn't particularly fond of because it seemed that in the multiverse, children got into far too much trouble/questionable situations. Of course, his world wasn't innocent there either, but it at least had class.

This world definitely didn't.

"Unit 3, move in on the Angel now!"

14 year old Anakin Skywalker, immersed in some strange LCL fluid in a giant robot he, as a droid/robot connoisseur, could find several flaws in (And probably would work on once he could sneak one into his Subspace pocket and toy with it) sighed and began firing his giant rifle at a giant humanoid thing that did not come from Iego while a non looping Asuka and Rei went in to kill it.

Shinji was apparently looping somewhere else this loop, and in this loop his non looping counterpart (Mayumi Ikari) apparently died heroically in a dual kill on Ramiel.

Gendo didn't show up to her funeral.

...

As the Evangelions were docked following another heroic battle to prevent third impact, Anakin couldn't help but look at his black evangelion again.

Something about it seemed...familiar, and he'd never looped here before.

Closing his eyes, Anakin extended out his formidable force powers to the robot, trying to figure out why it felt familiar.

The answer became very, very clear.

...

"Today in class, dissection"

As the class collectively groaned, the missing Shinji Ikari slammed his head into his desk in annoyance "What is this guy's fetish with dissection?"

"Hey, I've learned more from Professor Stein in three loops than 'Professor' Snape in three thousand" Harry Potter, who was also in this loop, absently commented "Though I have to wonder how he got that screw in his head?"

"As, morbidly interesting as this lesson is, I can't help but have a bad feeling about something" a looping version of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who appeared about the same 14ish age as the other loopers in this class, but still with his famous beard in full lush, commented "The same bad feeling I always get when I have no idea where Anakin got off to in a loop"

"Don't worry yourself, if Anakin can handle Slytherin and having Kakashi as a sensei without going on a rampage, I'm sure he's fine whatever world he's in"

"Well, maybe not mine" Shinji joked "If he ended up a E.V.A Pilot, he might have an episode"

"Dare I ask...why?" Obi-Wan was going to regret this question

"Evangelions are partially made up of souls of the pilots mother" Harry said with a edge to his voice "Anakin is a mamma's boy with issues. If I transfigured Gendo and all of S.E.E.L.E into slugs when I found out, if Anakin was to find out, the results would be..."

"Oh dear"

"Quiet Misters Potter, Ikari and Kenobi, or I'll dissect you!"

...

Back in the Evangelion loop, we find Anakin and Unit 3 standing in the middle of the desolate wasteland that used to be the Geo-Front.

"I'm so going to Eiken for this" Anakin muttered to himself as the robot seemed to nod with him.

It was worth it though.

2.2 (Gym Quirk)

As they approached the formal dining room on Cloud City, Han Solo played the scenario out in his mind one more time.

First, get the special equipment made.

This was considerably more tedious than it ought to have been. The underlying technology wasn't hard to get; the problem was modifying it to fit in the proper package. As nobody from the source loop was interested in the project, he had to resort to that tech genius pony that Chewbacca had met way back when. At least the little equine did excellent work, even if it took over sixty loops to finally get the finished product to him.

Second, test the equipment against likely defenses.

This was considerably easier. Both Luke and Leia were in positions to obtain samples. Testing was a bit more of a challenge, but he was able to convince Artoo to help him ensure that the end result was what he'd wanted.

Third, wait for Hoth Start loop to minimize the chances for earlier changes to derail the encounter before it could take place, then convince Leia and Chewie to play along this far.

He barely heard Lando's words about a deal with the Empire. Han's attention was focused on the doors, waiting for them to open.

Finally, the doors slid aside. There was the black armored figure at the head of the table.

His quick-draw was perfect: Probably the fastest he'd done in over a hundred attempts.

As the DL-44 sights came into his field of view, Han was pleased to note that he was lined up for a perfect head shot if he'd been using his baseline blaster. Watching the Sith Lord's hand move to interpose itself only added to his sense of satisfaction. He squeezed the trigger.

Instead of the crimson blaster bolt or even a blue-tinged stun bolt, the phaser in the DL-44 package emitted a narrow cone of orange-tinged energy. By the time it had reached the other end of the table, it was wide enough to envelop the target's head and upper torso.

Shame I can't see the expression on his face.

The black-clad figure collapsed into its chair. The stun beam had been carefully modulated to bypass the armored suit without adversely affecting the life support equipment. Luke would have been annoyed if Han had done anything permanent to his father, Awake or otherwise.

"Chewie! Get the door! Leia, Lando! Cover!" He crouched behind the table as Boba Fett emerged from behind a partition to snap off a shot at the smuggler.

"So Vader's down. What next?" asked Leia from behind a chair.

Han smiled sheepishly. "Um. I hadn't planned much beyond getting Vader and Fett." He matched action to words as he dropped the bounty hunter with another wide-angle stun blast.

Chewbacca face-palmed. {{ I wish you had told me what you were up to beyond "I want to pull a stunt on Vader". Watch the door and give me three minutes... }} He started rummaging in his subspace pocket.

Leia's expression matched the Wookiee's as she produced a lightsaber from her own pocket. "You've been spending too many loops as that Jones character, Han. Too much seat-of-the-pants improvising."

"Hey! At least I made sure this thing would get through their armor before I tried it for real."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Just what are the three of you talking about?" asked the bewildered Lando.

2.3

"I've been waiting for you Obi-Wan, we meet again at last"

Obi-Wan had to wake up at this moment, it was just his luck. It seemed whenever he looped in Luke's time, he either woke up on Tatooine, or at this moment.

And it would seem that Anakin was not awake, and it was all Vader this time around.

"The circle is now complete. When I left you I was but the learner, but now I am the master"

"Only the master of Evil, at least when Palpatine isn't around" Obi-Wan snarked as Vader seemed to dislike that comment and so their battle of blades began.

And looping or not, the fact was that Obi-Wan was old, and Vader was not. All the loops in the world could not mend his aged body.

"Your powers are weak old man" Vader eventually said

"You can't win Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine" Obi-Wan snarked as more blades struck.

"You should not have come back"

"Oh, but I had to. See, we have a Princess to save, and some plans to take back to the Rebellion. I'm afraid that your going to have to stand aside my former apprentice" Obi-Wan decided to go off script for this one.

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I'd let you walk away?"

Obi-Wan responded with laser vision, knocking Vader through several walls of the Death Star as he calmly deactivated his blade and walked towards the parked Millennium Falcon, when the looping Luke and Chewbacca were just staring at him in a 'dude, really?' sort of way, while the non loopers were astounded.

"So, mystical Jedi powers let you shoot lasers out of your eyes?" Han asked the obvious question.

"Yep" Obi-Wan simply responded

2.4 (Myself, but some edits by Kris Overstreet)

"You will write, 'I shall not insult the hard working men and women of the Ministry', one-hundred times, Ms. Skywalker."

The bun-haired Gryffindor brunette glared back at her. "It's called freedom of expression, Professor Umbridge. Perhaps you've heard of it? It's the right of all men and women to speak out when they feel the government is wrong without fear of censorship or punishment."

"What nonsense," Dolores scoffed. "That's treason."

"Treason is burning homes down, murdering citizens and leaving calling cards in the clouds, not suggesting that the ministry is ineffectual and that, as Mr. Potter suggests, Voldemort has returned," she dryly smirked as she noted the toad woman shiver at the full name of him. "Your refusal to look into it properly will lead to severe trouble."

"You-Know-Who has not returned!"

"Did you bother to investigate at all? How can you be sure? But, I digress. You're not going to listen to anything anyone tells you that doesn't fit into your narrow and flawed view of the world." Leia stood up and turned around. "I also have homework to do."

"Get back here, you little halfblood..." Dolores began to sound like the hateful creature she really was as Leia turned around and waved her hand in front of her.

"You will leave and never come back."

"I will leave and never come back," Dolores replied in a dazed tone of voice as Leia smirked.

It was a sad fact that most Politicians were easily swayed by The Force. It was one of the few things she could not hold her father accountable for, as the man had never been known to do that, even when putting her mother or another person in position as supreme chancellor.

2.5

(The following Snippet is translated from Gungan Basic to Basic wherever possible)

"Meesa is happy to see you again, little Ani! It's so lonely as the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic! These bombad Clone Wars have really make a ruckus of things, haven't they"

Anakin resisted the urge to end the loop. He knew that politicians who were not his wife (Or most of her friends) were idiots, but Jar Jar Binks, supreme chancellor!?

"It's good to see you too, Chancellor Binks" Anakin nodded respectfully. "And yes, the Clone Wars are making things difficult for the galaxy, but the Jedi will pull through for peace"

At the very least, this meant that there would be no Sidious this loop. After all, even with the loops having produced as disturbing things as Darth Padme (He was so, so glad Obi-Wan was looping that time) and Leia Organa Solo, there was no way the loop could glitch up THAT badly...

"Yes, Jedi peace...Mesa don't really think that's a good thing." Jar Jar put his hands (Paws? Flippers?) together in a pose that looked appropriate on Gendo "The Jedi...they don't do enough. They are static, and bombad cold. The Galaxy needs a changing hand, a new governing power. The Galactic Republic needs to be...reset, and the Jedi won't let that happen. They are muy...flawed that way"

Oh Admins no...

"Join me Little Ani, as my apprentice, and together we will reshape the Galaxy as Master and Apprentice!"

Anakin couldn't help but just...stare in blank...something at the situation he had just found himself in, before he ignited his lightsaber "No offense, but Hell No!"

"So be it, Jedi!" at that point, Sith Jar Jar's voice sounded like a blend of his own, Sidious's, the Son's and Trigon's, opened his beak, and let out a torrent of fire at him?

Anakin dodged the attack (And wasn't sure why Sidi Jar Jar could breath fire at all. What was wrong with this loop!?) as Jar Jar leapt from his desk and ignited a four ended lightsaber, like some sort of Light-Chakram (!?) and lunged at him.

...

Anakin woke up in the dark armored form of Vader with his daughter restrained to the torture machine on the Death Star, glaring at him in that 'special way' that told him she was awake.

Anakin just waved his hand, turned the machine off and opened the door.

"Leia, I don't really care where you go or what you do, but just leave. I need to be alone"

You just didn't have the motivation to do anything after being killed by a fire breathing Jar Jar with an improbable weapon. Not even try to kill Solo or Tarkin

2.6

"Bahhhh"

"I find your lack of basic toiletry training, disturbing goat." Vader had no idea why this goat was a looper.

Was it a magic goat?

A goat who would save someone's life?

A goat who would father an important goat?

...What the hell was he supposed to do for the rest of this loop bar staring at the goat (And he had the oddest feeling someone had already patented staring at goats)

2.7

"DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN. DUN DUN DUN...DE DUNN DUN UN!"

Obi-Wan just stared in shock as Vader approached him, with the musical skeleton who sailed around with the Straw Hats playing the Imperial March behind him.

This was probably a sign that he was awake...but why?!

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan began in a aggravated tone.

Vader stopped before lifting his hand to silence Brook, the skeleton putting away his instruments (and having some duplicated ghost clones with other instruments popping after placing the instruments back in his subspace pocket), before looking genuinely confused.

"Yes?"

The fact he did not attempt to kill him for calling him by that name at this point confirmed he was awake...but still...

"Why is Brook playing your evil theme for you?" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Because as the new Emperor slash Dark Master of the Cosmos" Obi-Wan rolled his eyes at Anakin giving himself another hammy title "I must have a evil theme song played behind me for dramatic effect. Plus, someone has to pay for Brook's conditioner, and I'm the only employer who'd pay him. I will say that he is now my favorite Pirate looper"

Obi-Wan idly noticed how Brook's afro was sparkling, obviously he used rather high end conditioner, and grinning at his comment.

"But the Imperial March, really?" Obi-Wan sighed.

"It's good for silencing obnoxious whining" Vader countered. You really would be surprised how good the Imperial March was to silence the Imperials he was still in the process of firing (as he was trying to work on randomly murdering people). "So, do you want to just leave with my daughter, or do you want to duel to the death for the heck of it?"

2.8 (misterq)

Anakin was bored. He had awoken in his Darth Vader armor while walking down the shuttle ramp onto the Death Star hanger bay, far too late to save Padme, the Jedi younglings, or the rest he had hunted down. Fortunately, his abilities with the force were useful in stabilizing himself so he did not stumble as he walked. Frankly, he was getting a little tired of baseline loops. Never one for much patience, Anakin wondered how the other anchors dealt with the weight of everything occurring exactly the same, over and over a countless amount of times.

He was wondering what entertaining changes he could make to this timeline when the first of the glitches started. Lights started flickering, systems went into maintenance loops, droids were acting a bit more erratically, and brief intervals of music was piped through the intercom. Even using the force, Anakin wasn't able to clearly detect the cause. He did get the vague impression that the force was happily blowing a raspberry at him, but that was a ridiculous concept. Right?

Definitely not a baseline loop, then. Although he didn't show it outwardly, Anakin was secretly amused. Despite the glitches, everything else continued as it always did, right up until Tarkin ordered the destruction of Alderaan in front of Leia. He was about to countermand that order as he had done in every loop where he had the power to do so, when a cupcake suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the helmet. He stooped and picked it up off the floor, noticing how it had the words 'Let it fire' written on it in frosting. As soon as he held the sugary treat, Anakin was also immersed in the force; enveloped in a sense of giddy serenity and a feeling of everything working out just fine.

Everyone on the bridge waited to see his reaction, but Darth Vader just stood there in silence, awkwardly holding a dented cupcake.

Tarkin cleared his throat, "Carry on."

The beams were reddish and stuttering as they converged on the output of the main superlaser, which was also reddish in color. Then the blast lashed out at the planet.

Anakin waited. So did Grand Moff Tarkin and Princess Leia. So did the entire bridge crew of the Death Star.

The planet floated serenely in space, completely intact.

"Sir!" exclaimed a communication technician, "We're getting reports from the surface. Apparently, it's raining down confetti and balloons throughout the planet. And, er, everyone down there is now wearing a silly party hat."

Tarkin blinked, "A.. silly party hat?"

The technician double checked the report, "Yes.. yes, sir."

"I think I know whom we are dealing with," under his mask, Anakin smiled, thinking, 'At least this loop will be anything but boring.'

"Was it me!?" a high pitched voice sounded as a girl dropped from the ceiling, did a lazy flip, and landed lightly on her feet. She had curly reddish hair and was wearing something that could only be called a combat cocktail dress, "Was I the one you were thinking of?"

"Pinkie Pie," Anakin stated and took a step back, trying to remember everything he knew of this particular looper. The force was decidedly strange with her. Instead of feeling direct and straightforward like most Jedi or furtive and greedy like most Sith, Pinkie felt like a mobeus strip stuffed in a klein bottle filled with syrup. Anakin stopped trying to delve deeper when the headache started.

"Guards!" Was the only thing Tarkin was able to get out before Pinkie waved a hand in his direction.

"Your arm is now a lollipop!" she chirped.

And Grand Moff Tarkin, one of the most powerful men in the Empire; dropped his blaster, sat down on the floor, and started licking up and down his forearm while making moaning happy sounds. Anakin put up his hand to halt any other actions by the stormtroopers and other imperials.

"You're here to save me, Master Jedi?" Leia looked away from her former captor's disturbing actions and asked with optimism.

"Silly, I'm a person of impulse and emotion. Just because my personal goals involve making others happy, doesn't mean I don't pursue them with every fiber of my being," Pinkie Pie giggled, "In other words, who ever said I was a Jedi?"

She was suddenly holding two activated lightsabers at her sides - both beams were the same color as her hair. Even with his mastery of the force, Anakin didn't even see her move. Then just to make sure, Pinkie's wild hair moved on it's own. A few moments later, her forelock was wrapped around a third ignited lightsaber. There was only one thing Anakin could think of doing now.

Darth Vader walked up to the small pink haired girl and looked down at her for a moment. Then he knelt, "What is thy bidding, my mistress?"

Pinkie Pie smiled wider, "Let's get my new Party Star moving! We have a whole galaxy to cheer up with my super duper party cannon and time's a wasting!"

2.9 ( Kriss Overstreet with slight edits by myself)

The control room doors swished open. Chewbacca's battle roar died in his throat as he saw not the expected stormtrooper or Imperial navy technician, but Darth Vader himself. The only other person in the hangar bay control room was Princess Leia, who leaned against a wall with an amused expression.

"All right, Chewie, one side, what's the-" Han Solo stopped in the doorway, lifting his stolen stormtrooper helmet off to stare at the Sith lord before him... who raised his gauntleted hands and clasped the smuggler warmly by the shoulders.

"Han, my boy. Son. Come in, have a seat," Vader said in a voice overflowing with apparently genuine affection. "Let us enjoy a warm family reunion."

As Chewbacca Obi-Wan, the droids, and a calm but confused Luke entered the control room behind him, Han walked over to Leia and whispered, "So what's with your old man?"

"Last Loop he was a policeman on Earth. Inspector Anakin Zenigata," Leia smirked. "I spent a lot of time hanging around with Arsene Lupin III. What with one thing and another, I may have convinced him that I could do worse than an dishonorably discharged Imperial Pilot turned smuggler." She gestured to her father, who was catching up with the two Jedi, casting glances at Han which, despite the death-mask helmet, looked warm and welcoming. "It's probably temporary, so enjoy it while it lasts, nerf-herder."

"So, Han," Vader said, stepping over to the couple, "I understand you fancy yourself a bit of a crack pilot..."

Force help me, I think I liked him better when he wanted me dead, Solo thought.

2.1 My very first Star Wars Snippet written. The robot in question will appear in a lot of later snippets, BTW, as are many of the subtle details in this snip

2.2 Looper antics tend to greatly confuse non loopers. Oh, and in case you didn't realize it, these loops take place a lot later than chapter 1's, so several more people are now looping.

2.3 Anakin has issues with people striking him with laser vision. This will be seen again

2.4 Leia confronting Umbridge, this was from a series of them I did on the misc thread. Say, know of any Fanfiction where Leia (or better yet Padme) confront Umbridge that are good, I'd love to get a link to them

2.5 Variant Loop, anything can happen. Even a fire breathing demonic Sith Jar Jar . Another of my earliest ones that help set the tone for future snips

2.6 The Goat Simulator Goat is looping, and loopers have to take turns watching it to make sure it doesn't glitch everything to oblivion

2.7 I probably write too much crossover based crazy stuff, but hey, it's my name

2.8 Note, I am not a brony. I have never seen a MLP FIS episode, and I have enough issues I cannot afford the time to do so, this snip is up for three reasons. 1, it is hilarious, 2, I am trying to keep diversity here, and there are far, far too many MLP loops in reserve and 3, Pinkie Pie and Anakin do in fact end up interacting in a few other loops, so why not set it up.

2.9 This is in fact temporary. Anakin has a irrational hatred of his son-in-law that not even a Pony therapist could cure, so in a short while he will be trying to keep Han away from his daughter once more


	3. Chapter 3

For those who read it, the Reset Chapter is finally in for betaing. Should be up soon. But until then, let's have some fun looping style.

3.1

With a loud bang, Luke Skywalker burst down the door to the throne room of the all feared emperor, ready to due or die in a fierce battle with the vicious dark lord of the Sith Darth Sidious, and possibly his non looping father at that.

As the loop had started with his rescue of the looping Han Solo from the lair of Jabba, he hadn't had a chance to run into him yet. He'd rather prefer his father be looping, because he had found himself actually liking the guy after a few hundred loops.

Sure, Leia still hated him, but she was more like Anakin than she would admit (or he'd tell her after that incident she vaporized him with a finger hold he'd never seen before) when it came to holding grudges.

However, he was both relieved and concerned when he found that the scene here was different than the baseline, suggesting a loop, yet the fact his father was in the throne of Sidious did worry him.

"Ah, Luke, glad to see your awake" Vader nodded as he rose from the throne as he noted the reaction that said that Luke was awake "I take it you were expecting a crazy person in this throne room"

"And you don't count? I heard what happened to N.E.R.V" Luke pointed out "Sure, they are real jerks, and what they did you grandma was horrible, but that was a tad overkill"

"You try seeing how calm you are after an Asuka tries to step on your with Unit 2" Vader huffed. That hurt.

"I'll give you that, but what exactly are you up to father?"

Vader walked over to Luke "Luke, you and I have been looping for a long time, and I can't help but feel curious as to which of us is more powerful after the fact. Plus, as the new head of the Galactic Empire, if you can defeat me I have arranged for the empire to peacefully come apart. Simple, clean, and less simple for the Vong to attempt to kill everyone"

Luke just stared at his father before sighing "Fine, I do have to get you back for cutting my arm off"

"I apologized for that at least a few times already, but very well. Let us not hold anything back" Vader reached for his subspace pocket to remove a large sword "Bankai!"

A burst of energy erupted from Vader as Luke covered his eyes, and as the energy dimmed to allow Luke to see, had Vader's armor reformed and his body healed, turning Darth Vader into essentially Anakin Skywalker in Vader inspired Samurai Armor, with two light sabers in hand, both brimming with more power than any blade of natural make in the galaxy far far away.

"Impressive, most impressive, but is it impressive as this?" a different form of energy began to form around Luke, empowering him with the energies of the universe. Opening his eyes to different pupils, similar to the eyes of The Father "Force Sage mode!"

Both grinning, the two skywalkers clashed with a power that caused the very Death Star 2 they stood on to shake.

...

"What the hell is that idiot doing!?" Leia demand as the death star seemed to shake and rattle comically "How hard is it to behead Vader!?"

"...Mistress Leia, you do know that it is generally considered unnerving to want to behead your father, right?" 3PO pointed out as Leia glared at him, freaking the poor robot out of his circuits.

However, before Leia could continue her hissy fit, the Death Star 2 exploded, as two shapes flew from it.

"...What the hell are those two doing?" Leia demanded as she saw them "Nerfherders the both of them!?"

"Manly Nerfherders though" 3PO commented

...

"So, I see you have a modified Gurren Laggan, enhanced to work with only yourself and R2, who you had put in your subspace pocket" Anakin communicated to his son from his own robot as the floating spiral gunmen of uber manliness floated across from Anakin's own robot "I see you had a loop in the Gundam Verse as well, if the additional armor is any indication, though I can also see parts from a Nirvash as well"

"As did you Father, and I must say that your modified Unit 3 is working pretty well with your own Gundam modifications, particularly with Grandmother freed from it. Shall we see what is greater, the Spiral Power S-2 or Spiral Power-Amita Driva?"

"Yes" Anakin agreed as he and Luke flew at one another

"We Skywalkers are sustained by willpower! Even when we're mocked as reckless and emotional!"

"If there are Droids or Stormtroopers in our way, we'll smash them down! If there isn't a way to victory we'll forge our own way!" Luke was being affected by the spiral power just as Anakin was.

"The shadows in our soul fuse with the light to create a great force!"

"The Light in our souls burns with a power that can vanquish all darkness!"

"Just who..."

"In the hell..."

"DO YOU THINK I AM FATHER/SON!?"

**BOOM!**

...

"Satisfied!?" Leia demanded of her father and brother at Eden Hall, who had all too happy grins on their face.

"For now, but we're going to have to deal with that tie later" Anakin chuckled as Obi-Wan just stared at them.

"I don't even want to know, do I?"

"No, you don't Master Kenobi" 3PO said sincerely "Though I am pretty sure Lando is selling the DVD"

3.2 (Kris Overstreet)

"The Jedi Council will be gratified to know," the Kaminan geneticist told Obi-Wan Kenobi, "that our production of the new clone army proceeds ahead of schedule. Although we must admit, due to the nature of the... donor subject... the military discipline of the force will be a bit... er... unorthodox."

Obi-Wan had been through enough Loops that he'd become quite skilled at feigning the appearance of a person trying hard not to look surprised. When the observation ports opened to reveal the mess room below, however, he found himself quite unable to feign anything. The surprise was just that real- and emphatic.

The massive mess hall was full of quadrupedal creatures, almost all pink, except for a very small minority of white-bodied, blonde-maned sports. You couldn't say the room was festooned with balloons and streamers, because that would leave no space for the words, "overloaded," "overburdened," "overkill," and the two word phrase preferred by the part of Obi-Wan's brain that gibbered in fear at the sight, "game over."

"Of course we had a different donor in mind," the Kaminan continued, "but Jedi Skywalker was adamant that this was the optimum form for the Council's needs."

"Jedi Skywalker? Jedi Anakin Skywalker?" Kenobi asked.

"I believe so," the Kaminan nodded. "It's none of my affair, but I thought it odd that the Council would send such a young man on such a task. But since he knew everything about the project," the tall, slender amphibian shrugged, "I suppose the Council knows its affairs better than I would."

Oh, Anakin, Anakin, Obi-Wan thought, terror rising in spite of a lifetime of Jedi training from the creche, what HAVE you done?

Below, the creatures tossed cupcakes at one another and bounced around merrily, shouting, "Fun! Fun! Fun fun! Fun fun! FUN!"

3.3

"Live from the Executor, it's Variety with Vader, with your host, Darth Vader!"

A chorus of canned applause went off as the holofeed formed up into a seated Vader, onboard a rather comfortable looking chair in a rather nice looking studio, as oppose to the sterile environments of imperial facilities.

"Welcome my faithful public, to a look at the gentler and more civil side of the empire you all are a part of. Now, as you may recall from my last interview with Grand Moff Tarkin and Former Senator Jar Jar Binks, you may come to think the Galactic Empire is flawed, and I will not deny it is. Our empire is a work in progress. Joining us today, is another person, currently feeling as if it would be best to go back to the flawed Republic before us, a rising star in Galactic Politics, Miss Leia Organa."

Now, normally Leia would never agree to such a thing, but this Leia wasn't looping, and was channeling a bit more of her mother than she normally did, which is why, as the camera on Vader panned out, the petite Alderannian Senator was Vader's current guest star.

As canned applause went off, Vader turned to Leia.

"So, tell me, why do you dislike the Galactic Empire Leia? If you recall, the waver you signed before coming here means that we cannot do anything to punish you for what you say"

"I think the Galactic Empire is a tyrannical, overreaching government that discriminates against Non-Humans and brutally punishes any sense of opposition" Leia explained calmly as Vader countered.

"And can you really say the Galactic Republic was any different? You know, 31 percent of the polled populace believe the Separatists were treated too harshly by the Republic and Jedi"

"The Republic did not enslave entire planets"

"...Don't the clones count?"

The conversation continued from there, with about half hour of Vader talking like a talk show host (Aka, rather calmly) while debating modern politics with the young senator, who held her ground rather well

"Sadly, that's all the time we have Leia, though thank you for coming over to air your viewpoints to the galaxy with me. Coming up, a talk with the famous Wookie author of '12 years a slave, 4 years a smuggler', Chewbacca, and an interview with Clone Wars veterans Rex and Cody, after these commercial messages"

...

In Eden Hall, all the Star Wars loopers currently to be found, and several other loopers from other worlds, just stared at the holo recording R2 was playing.

"...How wasted were you when you started your own evil talk show?" Naruto demanded bluntly as Anakin looked away.

"What, someone spiked my suit coolant and Sidious was experimenting with dark mushrooms around the same time. Things happened...now delete the damn thing R2!"

"Beep Beep!"

"What do you mean Black Mail!? Why do you need Black Mail!"

Meanwhile he failed to notice Luke and Mara Jade restraining Leia from stabbing her father for daring to have her on his Sith Talk Show.

3.4 (Mr. Egret)

"Now, young Skywalker, you will-"

At that moment, the doors to Palpatine's throne room were blown off of their hinges. They flew the length of the room, and slammed into the glass wall behind Anakin (currently Vader), Palpatine and Luke, breaking the Sith Lord's concentration. The three Force-users stood agape as blue and green motes flew around the room like a swarm of angry bees, and a rasping voice called out, "PALPATIIIIINE..."

"Who dares enter my inner sanctum uninvited?!" raged Palpatine.

"It is I, Michael, Voice of Diz-Ni. You broke the rules, Palpatine."

Anakin had to fight down an attack of the giggles. Seeing the old tyrant turn even paler than normal at the sound of Mickey Mouse with a voice distorter was something he was going to remember for the rest of the Loops.

Luke (being unAwake) was simply confused by the ensuing events, but he saw an opportunity to escape when he saw it. While Palpatine's attention was directed elsewhere, he limped behind a pillar, and started to plan a counterattack.

His intervention was not needed.

"No! No! I never betrayed you, Master! Never!" gibbered Palpatine, as Mickey slowly walked towards him, Keyblade at the ready, and the Guardians of the Wasteland formed complex patterns behind him.

"You knew the rules when you made your deal with the Principality of Diz-Ni, Palpatine. Thou shall not strike down those who are marked by destiny."

Mickey suddenly looked at the pillar that Luke was hiding behind, and the young Jedi could have sworn that he winked at him.

"The young Skywalker?!" Palpatine cried out hysterically. "But he's not even a proper Jedi! Barely an apprentice-"

"SILENCE!" thundered Mickey. "You violated your contract with Us. Now you must pay the price."

There was a flash of movement, and Palpatine's body was stabbed through the heart, and pinned to his throne by the Keyblade. Immediately after, his body exploded in a burst of Dark energy, and his ghost began to coalesce. Almost immediately, a swarm of Tints formed around it. There was a flash of light, and Palpatine's ghost was writing and screaming within a crystal ball roughly the size of Luke's head.

Anakin suddenly felt a new respect for the mouse. "Nicely done. Now what're you going to do with him?"

Mickey pulled off the voice distorter over his mouth. "Eh, probably throw him into a black hole or something. So, I hear this place is gonna blow in a few minutes?"

"Yeah. Let me explain things to Luke over here, then let's get the hell out of here."

"Right. I'l go fire up the Gummi Ship."

3.5

"So, considering that Dooku is the owner of a popular animation company and several theme parks and Sidious was eaten by a Gundark as a child, wonder who the Sith Lords are this loop" Anakin joked with Obi-Wan as the two of them infiltrated Geonosis about two months before the clones were supposed to debut.

"You know, not all realities need sith lords"

"I'm not that lucky; there are always sith lords. Bane, Malagus, Talon, Krayt...I'm a sith magnet"

Obi-Wan resisted the urge to point out that Sith attract Sith.

They found themselves at a suspicious looking door.

"You sense it too, right master?"

"Yes yes, I sense the Dark Side. You were right, there are sith lords. Probably another Sith Krell or something" Obi-Wan then slightly opened the door, letting the two of them peak in the room by a crack.

"OWWW!"

"Die you greedy little Neiomodian, die!"

The two were just in time to see Sith versions of Padme and Shmi electrocuting Nute Gunray to death.

Obi-Wan quietly shut the crack shut.

"Well...that was mentally unnerving"

"Yeah, I'm taking this loop off to go fishing on the planet I found a few loops ago. Have fun"

"Ana..." Anakin apparated away as Obi-Wan looked rather annoyed.

"You can't run from evil versions of your mother and wife forever Anakin!"

The door creaked open.

"Oh dear"

_Anakin's private fishing planet_

Illuminated by a single sun and shaded by a single leafy tree, Anakin looked peaceful as he let his bait bobble in the calm waters, ready for a loop of peaceful fishing.

His eyes shaded by a conical hat he bought from Jack the Samurai, he rose it up briefly as he noted a familiar present.

"So, I'm taking it didn't go that well?"

The Force Ghost of Obi-Wan glared at his pupil "No, I'm a ghost for the health benefits"

"Considering how much a Padme-less loop's Galactic Health Care got gutted, your probably right" Anakin joked as the ghost continued to glare at him.

"What, I'm sure the Jedi might actually win against the Sith this time, considering that neither my mother nor my wife are heads of state this loop. If not, well isn't there that Kyle Katarn kid that helps Luke out who you can harass?"

Anakin felt a tug at his line

"Oh, a bite...are you going to glare at me for the rest of eternity?"

"Yes"

3.6

**In the treasure room, you find...**

**• a ruined spellcaster's vestment**

**• a rainbow diviner's outfit of berserking**

**• an uninteresting pair of gloves of the spider**

**• a poultice of magic**

**• a vorpal shortbow of undeath**

**• a sharp bone**

**• a clear sap of the cook**

**• a plain-looking scroll of nightmares**

**• a pile of 987 assorted coins of platinum**

"WA HA HA HA!"

Darth Vader found himself transfixed by a scroll that let loose purple light as the great demonic looper Aku, the lord of Evil, loomed above him.

"My plain-looking scroll of nightmares forces the one who sees it to experience his greatest nightmare again and again for all eternity. It's like that Sharingan thing, but with less eye blood, at least until the victims stab their own eyes out" Aku bellowed "You shall pay for not paying your subscription to Looping Villains Quarterly, Darth Vader"

"I read it...FOR THE ARTICLES!" the badass shout was fused with his default response to anyone asking about that as Vader drew something from his subspace pocket and with them punched a hole right through the scroll. "I live a nightmare constantly; I caused the death of my wife in the baseline and I will have Han Solo as a Son in Law. Your scroll has no power over me!"

The purple light faded away as Aku stepped back in horror as he noted the red and blue gloves Vader was now wearing.

"If you want to fight Rougelike junk to Rougelike junk, I'd be happy to oblige. Though it would seem that my 'uninteresting pair of gloves of the spider' beats your 'plain-looking scroll of nightmares', but then again, theses gloves give me the power of Peter Parker's hands"

You'd be surprised how having hands that caused a light saber to stick to them were handy in certain circumstances.

"Well then..." Aku drew from his subspace pocket a short bow "Feel the power of my Vorpal Shortbow of Undeath!"

The arrow that Aku then fired simply bounced off of Vader's armor harmlessly.

"Metal. Suit." Vader simply pointed out

"Laser. Vision." Aku countered and pretty much won the argument...but lost the payment he was after

3.7

"Lord Vader sir"

Darth Vader looked up from his morning holo news to glare at the two stormtroopers who ran up to him with a cage in hand meant for a small, furry animal of some sorts.

"What is it?" Vader demanded as the two visible sweated, even under their armor.

"Remember the list of beings you ordered to be captured and brought to you under any circumstance, and if not to be tossed in a black hole?" one trooper began as Vader nodded.

He found it was helpful to have your mass of obedient storm troopers know what to look for in the list of loopers he despised, and in MLE's. When you were the 'ultra dark eternal lord of the Galaxy', or whatever hammy title he gave himself in the loop, it paid to have informed minions.

Sure, the last time the troopers tries to take down Dio Brando and Vilgax it ended horribly, but it would have ended worse if Vader had no idea that they were running around those loops.

"Well, we captured the one you referred to as 'Kyubey'"

Vader was deadly silent for a moment, before standing up at full height.

"Show me" he demanded in an even tone that belayed the level of fury he had at the mere mention of that thing's name as they lifted the towel they covered the cage.

"You said a male sounding furry thing with strange powers that can talk in your speech" the clone began as Vader force yanked the cage from them.

"This...is not Kyubey. This is a totally different magic granting talking furry creature" Vader stated in complete seriousness.

As the troopers began to sweat due to sensing their impending strangulation, they found themselves somewhat left off the hook.

"I suppose I did not say the damn thing was white...you two, get out of my sight while I am considering my failings only!" Vader spared their lives as the two ran for their lives as Vader sighed and lifted the cage to eye level to view the brown ferret within, as it actually was (Perhaps he should have debated if he should have said Magical Bunny-Cat at the risk to his reputation)

"I suppose that Nanoha and Fate are looking for you...better return you before they come and destroy one of my fleets...again" he sighed to himself.

3.8 (Detective Ethan Redfield)

Smoke poured out of the Mako as the occupants pulled themselves out of the destroyed tank. One soldier, wearing N7 armor, notified the Normandy they were at their destination and would require pickup after they completed their objectives again. Another soldier wearing an orange hardsuit sighed, "Shepard, you're not allowed to drive anymore."

Shepard shrugged, "Why? I got us to our destination and set a new landspeed record doing so."

The soldier sighed as he rubbed his faceplate, "Somehow you managed to get the tank flipped and stuck in the only bog on this planet."

"That's not so odd-"

He shouted, "This is a volcano world, Shepard! We're about 35 million miles from the sun! This is no native water on this world!"

Shepard looked to the half-sunk tank, "Then what did I get our tank stuck in?"

The soldier shrugged, "I don't want to know."

Shepard crossed his arms, "Wedge, you think you could do any better? Just because you've driven a landmaster in the Lylat system doesn't make you an expert in tank warfare."

Wedge started sorting through his weapons, checking they were in working condition and the thermal clips were functioning. His expression turned dark as Luke Skywalker, in a black hardsuit, sidled up to the commander, "You probably shouldn't talk about the Star Fox Universe. For some reason, he and Fox don't get along."

The next mission, Shepard let Wedge at the controls of the Mako. Soon, it proved that comparing Shepard's piloting skills and Wedge's was like comparing heaven to hell. Not only did Wedge shatter Shepard's landspeed record, he did so while treating it like a Hub universe's Ford Mustang. Not a single movement was wasted, every shot fired bullseyed every geth in their way, and he arrived at Peak 15 without so much as a scratch on the paint job or a ding in the armor.

Shepard would later ask how he got so good at piloting tanks since he was originally a fighter pilot. Wedge merely shrugged, "I've spent the loops learning how to operate every vehicle I run across. From bicycles to Death Stars, I've piloted and mastered them all. Some day, I will be the best pilot in the multiverse."

The commander looked on as Wedge departed with new found respect.

3.9

'The human or similarly sentient being whose name is written in those note shall die'

The book seemed to be staring at Darth Vader in a manner too similar to the Diary of Tom Riddle that he had once possessed.

Then he gave it to Jar Jar and it blew itself up.

But somehow, Darth Vader realized that was not the case with the book that had just fallen from the sky into his private quarters.

A part of him wanted to write in it. He could get rid of all the wrongs of the universe quickly; The Emperor, the Hutt Cartels, the Black Sun, Han Solo...

Yet, he had looped for far too long to ever want to touch it.

Vader knew that he could very easily fall down the slippery slope to Sakura Syndrome, it was something he tried to be aware of. There was a reason, for instance, why he stopped trying to get the Jedi to attack Supreme Chancellor Palpatine; that never worked and using non loopers as pawns was a big warning sign for Sakura Syndrome.

The problem was, what to do with this book?

Vader had never encountered the death note before, nor even any loopers from that world (And he didn't know anyone who had). He had no idea what he had to do to get rid of it.

Was it like Sauron's Ring or Voldemort's Horcruxes? Or was it just a paper book with magic powers? Vader didn't have the time to test it out, and he didn't want to leave it lying around, or in his subspace pocket where he might be tempted to use it, or forget about it and discover it later in a period of moral weakness.

There was only one safe option for all involved.

...

Well, almost all involved.

R1-BC was an old Astromech Droid, who Vader had found a few months ago after his owners died in a fire.

The fire had also greatly damaged the poor thing, not even Vader could really fix him.

Vader patted the rusty droid's head remorsefully as he punched in the coordinates himself, the droid unable to do so anymore.

"I wish I could have done more R1, I wish I could. However, know that you will be saving many lives in your final task, in this and a thousand other timelines. The Death Note must be gone forever"

The Fighter, left over from the Clone Wars, lifted itself into the air and sped off, its destination a black hole.

Vader saluted R1-BC as he flew away.

….

3.1 Anakin and Luke get along rather well after a few hundred loops to get over all their issues. Leia….well as it was said she takes after Anakin more than she'd like to admit. Anakin's desire to delete Han from all realities does not help

3.2 Yeah….Anakin still has issues with the Jedi Council even after thousands of loops.

3.3 Eden Hall is a bar where loopers hang out from the Bartender Verse I believe. And I was not on drugs during any of these loops, just saying.

3.4 Mr. Egret is the primary Disney loop writer in the loops, and one of my favorite ones to come out recently onto the scene. I asked him to write this snippet as a sort of reactionary piece to the Disney buyout of Lucasfilms.

3.5 Yeah, Anakin really doesn't like Sith Padme or Sith Shmi loops.

3.6 This is a Random Loot Loop. It's when we use a special website to generate random crud, and have to make a snippet using at least one thing from the list. It can be amusing at times

3.7 M.L.E A looper that harms the loops stability as oppose to help it. While Vilgax is no longer considered one, it's a list consisting of the likes of Kyubey, Dio Brando and Yu-Gi-Oh's Paradox. Truly a fearsome bunch. Oh, and as you can tell, Anakin has a healthy fear of Nanoha and Fate's wrath. They are friends, true, but Anakin has no desire to be at the receiving end of the White Devil's fury.

3.8 Wedge Antilles. Looper and challenger for the title of greatest pilot in the multiverse. Can he do it? I like to think anything's possible

3.9 R1-BC, we salute you. Popular demand can bring you back for later loops, though. Sakura Syndrome, by the way, is a looping condition where a loopers morals go….down the drain. It isn't pretty. Named after Sakura Haruno, who was the first looper to fall into that hole.


	4. Chapter 4

Time for round 4.

**4.1**

Anakin was sitting at Eden's bar, gulping down several shots of the numbing liquid as he absently noticed someone sit next to him.

"Aren't you a little young for drinking?" Anakin deadpanned as Percy Jackson rang for a glass of...well it was actually root beer "Oh, never mind"

As the Son of Poseidon drank the liquid rather heavily, Anakin made conversation.

"What's gotten you so upset?"

Percy gave a blank stare to the Chosen One of the Force "Octavian somehow started a Mythological World War that only ended when the Moon and Sun were both destroyed" he simply said as Anakin flinched.

"Ouch"

"So, any particular reason you're drinking? Did Han Solo successfully marry Leia again?"

Anakin immediately ordered another round for himself at the mere mention of Han being his legal son in law, which he gulped down roughly before continuing.

"Zombie Apocalypse loop" Anakin simply said as Percy flinched in turn.

"Ouch...and you didn't have a Son of Hades or the Achilles curse on you" Percy had a few loops of that sort...he didn't like to recall them.

"Thankfully I was looping in that metal suit of mine. You'd be surprised how having all your limbs cut off and being trapped in a metallic body suit can make you such a 'perfect' Zombie hunter." Anakin disliked how he seemed to pretty much alternate between looping with and without his body suit, but at least he only had Zombie Loops when he was stuck in the damn thing. "Thankfully, it was only Coruscant that was affected, and in the Imperial Period at that. Saved about 20% of the population, the total surviving population of the planet bar the Emperor, then I blew the planet up with a Death Star"

Even Leia wouldn't call him out for that call. The last time a loop like that happened and he didn't, the Zombie plague spread to other planets.

The other stool to Anakin's side was occupied, this time by a large man in a fancy red suit and hat; the super Vampire Alucard, Hellsing's ultimate weapon.

"Give me a 1942 Texan Virgin, no color preference" he rang up the bartender (who stocked some rather odd merchandise, truth be told) as Anakin and Percy glanced at him.

"What's your load?"

"My master wouldn't let me fight the 10 Mikasa Glitching Godzillas who were destroying the Red States in their titanical battle" Alucard sulked as the two anchors just glared at the vampire.

"We just had apocalypse loops! You not getting to fight your giant reptiles is nothing in comparison" Percy complained as the vampire glared at them.

The Bartender, an oddly baddass one at that, coughed loudly as he filled the wine glass he gave to Alucard with crimson blood, reminding them that they were not allowed to get into bar fights over whose loop sucked more.

**4.2**

"You do know that the Jedi serve the Republic, do you not Master Takamachi?"

"I do know Master Windu, and that's why I'm against what your suggesting"

Nanoha had been looking forward to this loop for quite some time. She had met the heroes of the Galaxy Far Away many times before.

The noble Luke Skywalker, the determined Anakin Skywalker, the quirky R2-D2, the ace pilot Wedge Antilles...they had been such amazing loopers to meet.

Sure, some of their first meetings hadn't gone all that well, but by the end of it Nanoha felt as if she had made friends with all of them.

So, when she woke up this loop to discover she was replacing Obi-Wan Kenobi as a member of the Jedi Order, she was rather exited to be a part of it all.

But then she went to the planet Kamino (After having to find it herself, Anakin had simply told her to play baseline for a bit while he apparently went off to be romantic with his future wife while saving his mother and trying to avoid being a completely unhinged fellow for once, his own words), and discovered the army there.

An army of unawake, powerless Fates, apparently cloned from the famed bounty hunter Alicia Fett.

And apparently befriending several of them and being opposed to leading them into battle like stormtroopers/cannon fodder was a no no to the Jedi council.

The man who had been interrogating her, a imposing man named Mace Windu who resembled some of the variant Nick Furys she'd met before (Though without an eyepatch), eyed her in annoyance.

She had originally been supposed to go to the planet Genonosis, but apparently the non looping Senator Amidala had gotten it into her head that she could go to Geonosis and negotiate a peace with the Seperatists before violence was necessary, with Anakin tagging along to try and keep her out of trouble for her lovely, but sometimes exasperating, optimism, his words again.

It was in giving her report on the subject that the current argument had been raised.

"Your attachment to those clones is against the Jedi Code. The Jedi must act in the way most beneficial to the Galactic Republic. A war is brewing on the horizon, and I highly doubt one senator can stop it. We need those clones as an army for the Republic, seeing as the Jedi Order cannot be one. We know that the Seperatists have a massive droid army on Geonosis, one that we " Mace continued as Nanoha's eyed went wide.

"And how do you know that? My padawan hasn't sent any communications back yet, per the Senator's request to try and avoid violence" though in her head, Nanoha found the idea of her teaching Anakin somewhat weird. He was a lot older than she was, looping wise.

"We have our ways" Mace said in a deliberately vague voice.

"Are you saying it's wrong for me to have compassion for the clones, to not want to have them be sent out to die in droves?" Nanoha pressed "A Jedi is supposed to be compassionate"

"True, compassionate, a Jedi must be. Also true, compassion and attachment can be close together" the diminutive Master Yoda sagely spoke, or at least in a sage like voice. Nanoha wasn't particularly feeling the wise sage from him at the moment "But sworn to protect all life forms, the Jedi have. To save billions of lives from a potential invasion by the Seperatists where they are not wanted, the Clones can. Plus, extend their lives, the war would."

Nanoha's eyes went wide in horror at the sort of logic Yoda was going towards. Yes, it was true that the Kaminoans, from what she had observed, probably would start culling clones the moment they were no longer in demand in the same way a farmer might with crops or livestock. But that wasn't the point.

"Feeling of attachment you have" Yoda shook his head "Be wary of this, the Jedi must. To the dark side, such emotions lead"

"Friendship leads to the dark side? You all can't really believe that, can you?!" Nanoha's voice had taken on a tone of horror. "If that was the case, then we have to say that every feeling is dark, that all the mothers in the galaxy are evil. All the fathers and lovers and friends...is that how you see the Code!?"

"...You know, I had hoped you would be able to fix Skywalker of such viewpoints" Mace shook his head in disappointment at Nanoha's outburst "But it would instead seem as though he has infected you with such...views."

...

Nanoha liked to think she reacted well to that, if by well you meant she did not immediately blow something up.

Though storming out of the Council's chambers to avoid doing so probably wasn't the best way to do it.

It was...she really couldn't deal with the way they seemed to view the Force and duty.

They felt more like Order than Light, against the Sith's Chaos instead of Darkness. They weren't about good, they were about a certain level of sterility. They just seemed better because the Sith were more about radical change and not thinking about the potential consequences, while the Jedi were too scared of any potential consequence.

Nanoha had to wonder if the Sith would be more like the good guys if they weren't currently led by a power hungry psychopath, even by their standards. (Or was it Sociopath, Nanoha always got those terms mixed up).

She could honestly understand why Anakin, in his baseline, had went sort of crazy (Well, that and said Sith Lord manipulating him like some of the nastier Precia's do with Fate, though unlike them she had never heard of Palpatine being a nicer version of himself in any variant loop).

If you weren't raised a Jedi, or didn't have memories of other timelines where you weren't raised one, you could very easily snap.

The question of what she would do, however, was a big one.

If she left the Jed, she would be abandoning millions of Fates to die, while if she stayed, she would be leading them to their deaths.

Either way, she felt morally doomed. Just, doomed...

She had been distracted in her concerns that she found herself mindlessly entering her quarters, only to notice something there that shouldn't be there.

A square holocron, the recording devices of the Jedi Order.

Picking up the metal sphere, Nanoha was surprised when it opened automatically at her touch, as oppose to having be properly opened, while also shutting her door.

The hologram quickly rose up from the central sphere, forming a hologram of Luke Skywalker, Anakin's blondish haired son.

"Greetings looper. I am Luke Skywalker, anchor of one half of this loop. My father, who has most likely given you this holocron if we have no previously met, anchors the half of this loop that you are currently in, and pertains to details there. The topic being the Jedi Order".

"The Jedi Order were the guardians of peace and justice in the republic you currently find yourself in, that is undeniable. However, they are not easy to deal with. They are stubborn in their beliefs and, to an extent, corrupted. They may not take bribes, but they have become cold and distant from the people they protect, and the realities of the galaxy."

"Many loopers have found they just cannot handle them. I myself cannot handle them, and it seems that the sole reason my father puts up with them for lengthy periods of time is to not disappoint my mother and to be the mentor to Ahsoka. However, at the same time loopers are not able to simply stand by and let Sidious or the more nefarious side of the Confederacy take the galaxy"

"To find a balance between the good of the galaxy, and the sanity of the visiting loopers, several of our number: among them myself and several members of the Original Seven have come up with, through trial and error, the necessary steps to continue to protect the Galaxy, while avoiding the stress of the Jedi's more conservative ways in this time era."

"Welcome looper, to the Grey Jedi Initiative"

Luke's hologram vanished, only to be replaced with series after series of holographic instructions. Steps to create a Grey Jedi Order, with every considerable step detailed, from which senators to ask for support from, to how to ensure yourself some of the clones, how to get specific clones under your command, how to make sure your clones did not perform Order 66 (Whatever that was), to even how to do it in a way that most annoyed Windu (or how to do it while annoying him the least).

It was all here...

...

"Padawan Skywalker. Are you aware your master has defected from the Jedi Order and formed a rogue splinter cell?"

"Well, I sort of did notice she stopped telling me to do things and isn't around, so yeah, I guess I am aware" Anakin Skywalker, the Padawan with No Fear who recently tired the knot, replied cheekily as Mace glared at him.

Apparently Nanoha had gotten his holocron (He had a few hundred of those things he was supposed to leave visiting loopers to avoid...incidents of looper stress being taken out in the wrong way).

"Are you also aware she has gathered a following of not only several other Jedi, as well as several units of clone trooper?"

"Oh yeah, I heard she recruited the first Clone she met" he replied casually, as if discussing who Nanoha was dating instead of her causing clone and jedi defections (Which was possible really, Anakin could see Nanoha and Fate together. He thought it was cute. Certainly cuter than his daughter with...that Corellian).

"Plan to join your master, do you Padawan?" Yoda inquired as Anakin shrugged.

He didn't generally get into the Grey Jedi business unless either A, his wife leaned that way, or B, Ahsoka woke up and he needed help containing her due to that...bug she got from that damn pinkie Naruto tried to contain.

Honestly, he would be better off killing her each loop and sticking with that much nicer girl with the blue hair...

"Depends on whose food is better, really, and whoever has the better fighters" Anakin decided after a moments thought to say something that would most unnerve the Council.

Kit Fisto outright gulped nervously "Damn, its meatloaf night." he muttered under his breath as he realized they were about to be down one chosen one.

**4.3 (Saphorenth)**

"Okay, I don't get it."

"What?" Spike asked, looking up and flipping his lightsaber hand to hand.

"Well..." Anakin paused. "I mean... okay, look. Despite what you may have encountered in the base line for my loop, I'm not generally psychotic."

"Nah." The dragon (well, winged bipedal lizard with clawed hands) shrugged. "I know – I was actually Obi-wan one of my first loops, which meant we put the kibosh on quite a lot of what was supposed to go wrong with the Republic." He picked the lightsaber out of the air – after he'd stopped juggling it, it had frozen where it was. "It was kind of fun."

"Right." Anakin shook his head. "I can sort of see you as Obi-Wan now, but if that was one of your first loops..."

"Yeah, loudest-mouthed jedi knight in the Republic," Spike confirmed. "Well, until your baseline self lost his braid."

"I may have lost my train of thought," Anakin apologized. "Right. Okay, well, what I was getting at was – it's really rare to encounter a looper who's an all-up Jedi. All the ones I tend to meet are Gray Jedi, but you're effectively a straight lightsider."

"I think it's because of how my personality is structured." They stood, and began to walk down a hall in the Temple. "See, as a dragon, I have this deep-seated need to have a hoard."

"This sounds more like a reason why you shouldn't be a lightsider than a reason you should be," Anakin observed as they turned a corner.

"Well, yeah, but meditation helps. In the end, I solved it by redirecting it – one example is my wife."

"You're married?" Anakin asked, interested. A couple of passing Knights gave them very strange looks. "Oh, grow up!" he added sharply.

This did not improve the nature of the looks.

"Are you people all dense?" he checked. "Ki-adi-mundi has at least three wives and five kids!"

"Ah, it doesn't matter," Spike said, loudly enough to be heard. "I mean, that's how the Sunrider clan got going, and they practically founded the modern order."

The shocked looks died away, to be replaced by confused muttering.

"As I was saying," Spike resumed, "I'm a dragon, she's the most precious thing I possess. But, at the same time, I belong to her in return."

Anakin blinked. "That works?"

"Apparently." Spike's smile was slightly distant. "It's a huge relief, actually, for my draconic hindbrain. As far as I'm concerned, I already have everything worth getting worked up about, which results in my feeling remarkablypeaceful."

The occasionally-a-sith frowned. "One of these days, I'll have to try that line on wrinkleface, he'd eat it up."

"Feel free – but for me it's true."

They reached a large durasteel door.

"Okay, where now?" Spike asked.

"...I was following you."

"It's your home loop," Spike pointed out reasonably.

"Right." Anakin drew his lightsaber and lit it. "I refuse to admit we made a wrong turning, so the force must have guided us here."

"You seriously don't know what's behind the door?" Spike checked. "Wow. Somehow, not what I'd expect from an Anchor..."

"Hey, this is the Galactic Republic. There's a lot of small details which are variant between loops. Like, where planets are..."

**4.4**

"Hello, my name is Mr. Darth Vader. I'm Luke and Leia's father. My job is ruling the Galactic Empire, enforcing justice and brutally crushing those who would harm to others. Any questions?"

The force Ghost of Obi-Wan, unseen to all but the armored Vader, who was ignoring him after the loop he decided to try out a Jedi Theocracy, face palmed.

Why the hell was Anakin (Vader suited) at his children's kindergarten parent day

Who the hell invited a Sith lord to a Kindergarten?

"Well, they let Bush talk to kindergarten students, is it really that bad in comparison?"

Obi-Wan turned to see a masked mercenary in red (as far as Obi-Wan could tell in the blue tint) as a force ghost next to him.

"Who the hell are you!?"

"My name's Deadpool. I haven't appeared in any snippets in a while, so I decided to crash this one"

Ghost Obi-Wan took out a little pocket book from his Subspace Pocket and quickly read through it "Your not on the looper census though"

"What the hell's a looper? I just appear because I want to. I am Deadpool!"

Obi-Wan removed something else from his subspace pocket; a silver and green thermos. He uncapped it, causing the annoying spirit to be sucked into the patented anti-ghost thermos.

Unfortunately, Obi-Wan forgot he was also a ghost...

...

"Come along you two, our transport is waiting." Vader actually sounded happy as his non looping children ran to him, Kindergarten having let out for the day.

Sure, this loop had him in a metal suit, Padme was dead (Though this loop it was due to Tarkin and not him in any way) and the Galactic Empire was around. But he managed to stab Sidious this loop (though Obi-Wan also got stabbed and fell into lava this time around), but he had his children, and Leia wasn't trying to kill him.

"Daddy, what's this thing?"

Vader noted that Leia had grabbed a silver and green cylinder, which he picked up and examined.

"This would be what people call a Thermos. It's used to store soup"

"I am not soup! I am Deadpool!"

A voice rang out from the Thermos, startling the twins and causing Vader to glare at it.

Him...

"Though on closer inspection, this in fact appears to be a ancient Sith Artifact of Diabolic Evil. We're going to have to throw it into a black hole on the way home"

"Yay! Black hole!" Luke cheered

...

"What, I didn't know you were in that thing!" next loop a little Eps 1 Anakin was getting glared at by Obi-Padawan. "But still, I never got to see what was inside a black hole. Must of been wizard!"

Obi-Wan's glare suggested it was not 'wizard'

**4.5**

"...You know, what the hell is that Yoda thing anyway?"

Luke shook his head in exasperation as he found himself in Eiden hall, with the fiery dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, alien shifting hero Ben Tennyson, card carrying duelist Yami Yugi/Atem and one of the Transformers pet humans, the half cybertronian Sari Sumdac, who had vouched the question while the four were exchanging tales of looping adventures.

(Luke already getting a headache from hearing about his Father's little...incident in Fairy Tail because Natsu had accidentally called Ahsoka a demon. He was going to have to lecture him about not starting bar fights with wizards, again.)

"No matter how many times people ask myself or my father that question, the answer is 'we have no idea'"

"It can't be that hard. Surely someone has to know" Natsu whined as Ben sighed before holding up the omnitrix.

"Well Luke doesn't know, Darth doesn't know, even my damn Omnitrix hasn't a clue" Ben then activated it to display several of his collected species, then to a sample of Yoda, to hammer it home.

"Alien Species, Tetramand. Alien Species, Saiyan. Alien Species, Clefairy. Alien Species, unknown" the Omnitrix recited.

"I could have sworn that your father once refereed to Yoda as a muppet..."

"That was an insult Atem, not the actual species name" Luke shook his head in annoyance.

"Can't you just ask the...whatever Yoda is what his species is?" Natsu demanded as he proceeded to gulp down a pitcher filled with fire that the Bartender had somehow prepared for him.

"...Can't. I think it's like whatever happened with Ash's father over in the Pokemon loops, no one can remember any details about it when asked or retain the memory of it. Been that way since the earliest loops really. So, we probably won't know until the admin gets to it" Luke informed them as Sari scratched her head curiously.

"Hey, who is your admin anyway?"

"Again, no clue."

**4.6 (DragonRaptyr)**

"Uh, Ben?"

An Awake Luke looked down at the chest that the old jedi was standing in front of. "What is that?"

Obi-wan smiled serenely. "This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. A more elegant weapon, for a more civilized age. Your father used it to great effect in the past."

"To great effect?" Luke asked incredulously. "This isn't a weapon! It's... it's..."

Obi-wan pulled the object out of the chest, turning it around appreciatively. "This piece was one of his favorites. When he used this, he could rally anyone to fight by his side." Obi-wan handed it over to Luke, who was seriously considering just pulling out his lightsaber and chopping the whole thing into pieces. The jedi rummaged around for a moment, before pulling something else out of the box, and putting it one.

Luke didn't know whether to laugh or not. Obi-wan was standing in front of him, completely serene, wearing a bright pink wig that was at least his height again. Obi-wan smiled at Luke, completely unaware of the Looper's dumbfounded expression.

Luke looked down at the wig in his hands with equal parts amusement and disgust. "The wigs at least have special powers, right Ben?" he asked desperately. It was the only thing that could possibly salvage his pride.

Obi-wan shook his head, and walked out of the hut. "Oh no. None at all."

"Did you use other weapons? Like laser swords? Or psychic powers?"

"Nope!" Obi-wan declared cheerfully. "That was against our code. No, we would march onto the field with no weapon other than our follicles."

"I'm doomed." Luke muttered to himself. "Completely and utterly doomed."

R2 gave a cheerful whistle, privately setting a part of his memory banks aside to record the events. The blackmail potential was enormous.

Half a galaxy away, Anakin stared in despair at the giant black pompadour that had been superglued to his helmet.

**4.7**

_DING DONG_

The doorbell rang as a motherly looking Twi'Lek opened the door,a bowl of candy for that strange holiday that the war hero Luke Skywalker had introduced years ago (Halloween, a day of dress up and free candy for children that had simply caught on like wildfire) to great a trio of trick or treaters.

Two of them were positively adorable little children, probably 8 or so. A boy and a girl, both with brown hair. The girl who was dressed up in a little female version of the get up of that rather dashing Han Solo fellow, while the boy was dressed like a little Jedi.

Oh, just how positively adorable...

**KUSH KUSH**

The Twi'lek's eyes gazed up as she heard that...ominous sound, and found herself looking up at someone in a really, really, really convincing Darth Vader costume, probably their parent or guardian.

It was really realistic...

"Trick or Treat" the little children stated in the cutest sounding voice they could muster.

"Trick or Treat" the Vader costumed man said...in a perfect version of Darth Vader's voice.

The Twi'Lek's eyes rolled back in shock, before she collapsed to the ground and spilled her candy bag.

"Ah, not again grandpa" The little girl complained as her brother slyly reached for the candy.

"It cannot be helped Jaina...Jacen only take three pieces of candy" their grandfather gently lectured/scolded them.

"Maybe you should have dressed up too grandpa, maybe then people would stop fainting on us" Jaina absently wondered as Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader/Most terrifying grandfather in the galaxy shook his metal armored head.

"The only costume my size is an Ewok Costume Jaina, and I am not dressing up as one of those furry little monsters. Now, maybe the next apartment will have someone living there whose made of stronger stuff..."

"I hope that have Chocolate with nuts at the next door"

"That too Jacen, that too"

**4.8**

"You know, I really am sorry things ended the way we did. We always knew your time with us would be short, and it ended up being shorter still because the higher ups blindsided us. But hey, he had the chance to show off everything he had left in what little time he had left, you guy's didn't. We had some good memories, and even if we didn't get the chance to show your full story, you were at least exposed to a new group of fans who hopefully will look you guys up elsewhere. I can only hope we'll meet again some day."

The rather confused Togruta looper just looked at the robot in confusion. Pikachu and Tsukaka were right, this guy really was a nutter.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bang" the Toonami Operations Module Version 5 simply told her, before turning around and walking away from the still rather confused Togruta.

**4.9 (Detective Ethan Redfield)**

"Wedge."

"Yes, Luke?"

"You think we've been in these loops too long?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Last loop, you went for a no shield run throughout the Rebellion and retired as a General after the Yuuzhan Vong War."

Wedge rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that, Mr. Give-Me-A-Lightsaber-And-Throw-Me-Into-Space-During-Endor."

Luke shrugged, "At least it wasn't a Gundam this time."

**4.10**

Darth Vader had no idea where he was...except for the fact that it was a white abyss that seemed to have nothing in it bar himself.

"Wonderful, I've replaced Squidward again" Vader muttered to himself before waiting for the echoes of the abyss to come forth.

After five seconds, he noted a lack of those echoes for the abyss beyond time Squidward kept getting himself trapped in.

"Okay...I guess I'm lost then"

Looking around at the nothingness, he briefly wondered if he somehow got stuck in the remains of the Loop that Never Was (which had no connection to Xemnas, Xigbar or the rest of the nobodies), before he finally began to notice something on the edge of his vision.

Thankfully his powers were still working, and so he apparated over to it, and found one of those perplexing machines known as 'prize grabbers' or something like that.

Those cheap little things that children wasted vast sums of quarters on for the low quality toys inside.

There was a pair of quarters on top of the machine.

"...Well, what else do I have to do" it did seem as if the skill crane...whatever it was called, was the only other thing in existence in this loop for some reason.

Vader proceeded to place the two quarters into the machine and began to maneuver the claw and clicked the big red button on top.

He idly noted the toy that was grabbed (with skill and skill alone, Vader had mastered the skill crane after looping as Squidward a few dozen times) and deposited for him to grab.

"Well, let's see the low quality toy I got from this waste of 50 cents" Vader reached in and removed the toy...and found himself staring at a plush replica of Padme with one of those strings in the back.

"Please don't have Padme's soul in this thing, please don't have Padme's soul in this thing" Vader chanted to himself as he cautiously reached for the string on the back of the toy "Padme, are you in there?"

"So this is how liberty dies...with thunderous applause" the toy replied back in the standard toy way, not the 'help me Annie, I am trapped in a cheaply made stuffed replica of myself' sort of way.

Vader sighed in relief that his brief paranoia was unjustified, but then found himself staring back into the machine in shock as he found it filled with similarly cheap toy versions of dozens of non loopers and loopers alike (he spotted toy Spock, toy Gajeel, toy Charizard and toy Whitebeard among them).

What sort of loop did he just discover?

**4.11 (Gamerex27)**

Luke Awoke, checked his Loop Memories, and, had he possessed hands, would have facepalmed.

The Dyson Sphere known as R2-D2 swiveled to face him, beeping out a question.

Luke sighed, and flared in irritation, his surface burning even brighter in annoyance. "Star Wars, R2. Literal Star Wars."

**4.12**

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, you sound heavier than..." with his hunched back, mantis like posture, and white labcoat, evil scientist Doctor Heinz Doofemsmirtz was one of the few looping villains who was still, well evil. "Wait, your not Perry"

Sure, that isn't saying much, considering he was always one of those villains who was mostly in it from 9 to 5 and would sent Christmas gifts to his 'nemesis', but still, he was a looper who had experiences with being evil.

The looper who broke into Doofemsmirtz Evil Incorporated's purple interior, surrounded by advanced 21st century technology, was definitely not a Platypus, he wasn't even his replacement this loop.

He just wanted to talk to him.

The bearded man absently used the force to push a large red button on a strange machine in the room, which immediately melted into green goo "No, I'm subbing for him today. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I have come to seek your wisdom"

The face of Doofemsmirtz lit up "You did!? I always wanted my own Jedi minion..."

A serious faced Obi-Wan stared back at the evil scientist "I didn't come to become your minion, I came to ask you a question"

That caught the doctor (who had actually went to get a legitimate degree during his loops at one point) off guard "Huh?"

"I want to know why you turned evil"

...

A half hour and one immensely lengthy backstory later found the two loopers sitting at a purple table, drinking tea delivered by a large robot named Norm.

"...and that, is why I am evil" Doofemsmirtz finished with his lengthy back story that involved being forced to take the place of the family lawn gnome, being raised by Ocelots and his parents not showing up for his birth.

Obi-Wan frowned as he gazed into his tea "...I find that entire thing hard to believe. For one thing..."

Doofemsmirtz waved Obi-Wan off on his complaint "Your anchor was conceived by a bunch of angry mitochondria or something of the like. You have no place telling me my backstory makes no sense"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath "That's actually why I wanted to ask you why your evil, to tell you the truth. I only recently began looping, you see. I only recently have begun to see that my padawan, my brother in all but blood, is working to save himself for the darkness that plagued him in the baseline. Yet, at the same time..."

How much of that darkness was his fault in the first place?

He had only just been knighted when he took on Anakin, a older student who already had issues. Issues that were sort of hard to avoid growing up on Tatooine as a slave. Was he too hard on Anakin for not being 'normal' by Padawan standards?

Was he too lax and let him get the arrogance he had well up to the loss of his hand, at which point, while still there, it was somewhat subdued.

Could he have done something to get Palpatine away from Anakin? Was it something he could have actually prevented?

Would stopping Anakin's relation with Padme had prevented his temptation for saving her life, or would that have must made him fall earlier?

Was not being able to save Ahsoka from the Council's witch hunt a major factor, or did it just accelerate the process?

He made many mistakes with Anakin (and he wasn't even counting the issues that occurred after his fall. Anakin had given him a ear full about the fact he nearly caused Luke and Leia to fall into a relationship, and in the process he had discovered some new curse words. Who knew Anakin knew Klingon?), which ones doomed the universe?

Should he have died in Qui-Gon's place?

The entire time Obi-Wan was dwelling on his thoughts, Doofemsmirtz was reading spark notes on the entire Star Wars Saga.

"Mmmm..." Doofemsmirtz put his notes down and gazed at Obi-Wan "Yeah, you really shouldn't blame yourself"

Obi-Wan's head shot up rapidly as the doctor continued.

"Evil is complicated. You have goal driven evil, punch clock evil, and I want to destroy all of creation evil, and that's just a small smidgen of evil diversity. Did you hate Anakin?"

"No, never! Not even when he was a monster..."

Doofemsmirtz cut off Obi-Wan "Evil is only the fault of people who go out of their way to cause harm or to neglect him. You, at no point, deliberately tried to cause him pain. A man creating an ultimate evil because he tried to kill a evil forest is not the same as someone mercilessly beating a child for giggles. Did you mess up somewhere? Yes, you probably did. But did you go out of your way to create a Sith Lord?"

Obi-Wan frowned. The words were heard and registered, but did they really sink in?

"...I can't believe I am giving a good guy a pep talk. The omniverse really is broken" Doofemsmirtz shook his head.

...

4.1: What? I've always thought Darth Vader would be perfect against zombies. Don't tell me you wouldn't buy that comic?

4.2 The Grey Jedi Order was a concept that existed in Innortal canon that has since been used on rare occasion since. This is simply a reboot of the concept.

4.3 Pony snippet. Gah, sometimes I wish there were more loops that did not involve equines. You know, I also have to express the issue about using Ki-Ali-Mundi as a point about marriage. Anakin, unlike Mundi, is not from an endangered species

4.4 Loopers do tend to find out things they were never meant to know…..

4.5 ...While there are other things no looper really knows.

4.6 Apparently he got the idea from a mistyping of some sorts

4.7 Happy Halloween. Oh, and apparently this snippet makes people think of Spongebob on Space Battles? Same here or not?

4.8 Bang. What, I was feeling sad that Toonami no longer had Star Wars The Clone Wars. It's not just an anime block after all.

4.9 Boredom. It leaves loopers self nuzlocking themselves.

4:10 I get the most random ideas sometimes

4:11 Yes, all the heroes are stars. The Dark Side must be black holes then...

4.12: Stranger conversations have happened in the loops.


	5. Chapter 5

So, quick question. Considering moving this to the X-overs crossover with Star Wars section. Any objections? If not, then let us begin

**5.1**

Obi-Wan hadn't heard from his former Padawan for several months due to a deep cover recon infiltration of a Seperatist Planet that didn't normally exist in the baseline, and this lack of contact with the First Skywalker worried him.

For one thing, leaving Anakin alone for too long had a bad habit of leading to benevolent despotism, overthrown Jedi Orders and territorial disputes with the Federation (And not the green ones)

Another was the fact that Ahsoka had been replaced as Anakin's Padawan this loop...by Bariss.

Now, Obi-Wan wasn't as worried about Anakin killing Bariss. For one thing, after enough loops, Anakin had come to believe that A, Bariss had the semi right idea, just the wrong way of dealing with it; B, if Bariss didn't snap, some other Jedi did and generally more people died from those general bombings than Bariss's bomb, and C and probably most importantly...Anakin killed Bariss enough times that it got boring.

Torturing her, though, was still a possibility. Obi-Wan had horrible visions of what Anakin could do to Bariss as some sort of cosmic payback.

He could cause her to mentally break, or make her run a thousand laps on her hands, or...

"The reputation of the 501st is spoken of far and wide. When they talk about the mighty leader of the 501st..."

Having boarded Anakin's flagship on a search for his padawan, and the hopefully not dead Bariss, he happened to pass by a circle of clones who were surrounding the oddly familar sounding person talking like Kamin...

Obi-Wan froze as he saw who was acting like Kamina

Oh Force no...

...

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" Obi-Wan demanded in a furious tone as he burst into Anakin's room.

Said Skywalker, who was assembling model Gundams, looked up at his mentor in surprise.

"What are you yelling at me for?! I swear, if it's about punching Windu in the face last loop…."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO BARISS!"

"I...actually have no clue" Anakin admitted.

"SHE IS DRESSED LIKE, AND ACTING LIKE, FUCKING KAMINA! HOW IS THAT NOT YOUR FAULT!?"

"Look" Anakin returned his attention to his model gundam projects "All I did was de-train her from general Jedi stuffiness. Made her a bit less formal, gave her a sense of humor, introduced her to sugary soft drinks...and somehow that turned her into the daughter of either Kamina and Yoko, or Kamina and Haruhi" Anakin shivered at the last one.

He had...bad history, with Haruhi. Apparently being both an alien (technically), time travel (Loops) and Esper (The Force) made him very 'interesting' to her.

"Well then, fix it then!"

"...I don't think anyone can 'fix' a Kamina Master."

...

"Hey Artoo, what did I miss last loop?" Ahsoka inquired of her favorite little astromech, who beeped in amusement as he displayed a holographic image.

Ahsoka did a double take when she saw it; for some reason it was Bariss with a red cape, Kamina glasses, spiky hair and no shirt, instead just a black bra like what Yoko ran around in.

"What the hell did Skyguy do to her!?"

**5.2**

As a great and shiny rainbow road spread out before him, Han just frowned.

"Okay, this is going to be a strange loop. This place looks like that racing variant the old plumber has on occasion...yet I don't seem my ride anywhere. And I don't hear any engines..."

**HAN SOLO SHOOTS FIRST!**

Giant yellow letters formed above him, and promptly vanished as oppose to the normal scrolling they did during those occasional variants where long streams of yellow letters rolled through space for some reason.

"Not this argument again" Han complained, before that fire breathing turtle, the kirby-batman hybrid with a sword and the creepy boy with magic powers appeared around him.

"What're you looking at!?" Han demanded as the boy made his move.

"PK FI..."

Han shot before the kid could.

...

Han gulped as, after a long and grueling battle royal that saw the boy and the miniature knight get blown away to...somewhere, stared down the giant fire-breathing turtle.

Or, as it was now after punching a glowing ball and mutating, a Giga giant fire-breathing turtle.

"I hate this loop" Han solemnly declared.

**5.3 (DragonRaptyr)**

"What are you doing?" Threepio looked down at Artoo in confusion. The little astromech was holding a strange little blue cube in his manipulators, poking and prodding at it. Artoo gave a quick whistle, shaking the cube slightly for emphasis.

"I can see that it's a morphing cube. But it only works for organic beings. Not for droids." Threepio pointed out. "I don't think there's anything that could get it to do otherwise."

Artoo gave a smug chirp, rocking back and forth.

"What do you mean 'I used the all-spark'? Wouldn't that just bring the cube to life?" The protocol droid asked in confusion. He'd never heard of the all-spark interacting with another machine without bringing it to life. It was simply unheard of.

Artoo beeped and flashed his lights, swiveling his dome from side to side in a rough facsimile of an organic shaking their head. He'd worked hard on this, studying both objects thoroughly, the little droid insisted. He soldered one more point, before activating the cube.

Threepio gave a huff of dismay. "It won't work." He insisted again. "You're being completely unreasonable."

Artoo ignored him, instead poking his friend in the thigh and running the acquiring program.

Threepio gave a squeak as he saw Artoo beginning to change, his parts whirling and folding just like a Transformer. Soon enough, a blue and white protocol droid stood in front of Threepio, its arms crossed in satisfaction. "I told you it would work." Artoo said smugly, holding out the cube. "You want to try?"

Threepio stared at the cube for a moment. "Very well." he conceded. "There are some benefits, I take it." He activated the cube before handing it back to Artoo. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Luke."

"Fine." Artoo said, reverting to his normal form. He gave a quick chirp before scurrying away. Threepio stopped in alarm. "What do you mean 'You're going to acquire the Death Star'? Artoo, do come back, please!"

**5.4**

Admiral Vader, high ranking Marine stood before his soldiers from G-501, dressed in a white and blue version of his armor that more matched the colors of his marines.

As to why he was in his Vader armor in the first place...apparently he ate some magical fruit before he woke up that turned his body into some sort of gas or something.

"Men, today we fight to combat the growing pirate threat. These criminals threaten our citizens, plunder our resources and pollute our oceans! As Marines, we must apprehend these Pirate Scum for the good of mankind!"

As his non looping clone troopers cheered to his command, Vader mused how often he played the villain in large fused loops like this.

As one of the few loopers who was a villain in the baseline, he played the part more effectively than Orohime or Hinata were able, and he did truly like the idea of the Marines on paper (He did like to try and set up good despotisms when possible).

It was sometimes sad that this was one of the few things he was good at was being bad, but if it helped other loops not go insane from boredom, than so be it.

After all, with the Straw Hat Pirates taking their ship to sail their galaxy this loop for a change, it was a open ocean for all the visiting loopers to have their fun as pirates.

And Vader being the cop was just part of the fun.

...

As the surge of fire approached Admiral Vader, Vader decided to play in character as a Admiral and block with Haki instead of the force.

As the seemingly invisible barrier reflected the fire around Vader, he spotted the annoyed grimace of Roy Mustang, the tall and blue dressed Alchemist who was generally the Elric's problem.

"I'm afraid your flames are no match for me, Mustang the Flame. Surrender, and I will assure you will merely spend the rest of your life in prison as oppose to having your head chopped off"

Mustang's response was laser vision.

Vader jumped into the air, rebounding off it again and again with Geppo to avoid the attack as he gave a round house kick that sent an air cut flying towards Mustang.

However, the wall of Adamantium that blocked it was not from him.

As Vader landed, he got the answer of who made it when the captain of the Alchemy Pirates had a glowing metal fist to hit Vader with.

"FALCON PUNCH!" Edward Elric, the short blond in his ever present red coat, struck Vader with the powerful punch that caused Vader to slide back several feet, only his Tekkai and Haki combined allowing him to not have a ruptured suit from the impact.

As he recovered, however, he found the two Alchemist loopers had escaped, probably to Alphonse and the ship.

"This...is going to get me yelled at" Vader muttered to himself. He was going to have to make up for letting them get away.

...

Punching Johnny Joestar in the face, Vader smirked underneath his mask as the last of the Joestar Pirates were defeated, ready to be shipped to Impel Down.

That was rather satisfying. He had long wanted to punch the Joestars in the face.

...

Vader had decided early on that using his light saber was not cheating in this loop, though only when fighting another swordsman looper.

Kirito the Dual Wielder of the Alfheim Pirates, as a swordsman, was thus fair game as the sword duel between the Black Swordsman and Dark Lord of the Sith waged across the floating Skypeia landscape Kirito had come from this loop.

"You can't stop us Vader!" Kirito, who had looped in as a Spriggan like life form, declared as their blades clashed in a series of powerful clashes.

"Oh but I can and I will, Pirate" Vader smirked as the their clash continued.

Kirito was a worthy opponent indeed.

...

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM MARINE!" Kamina the Mighty, second in command of the Spiral Pirates yelled at Vader, who sweat dropped in response to the screaming, shirtless, blue haired and shade wearing teenager.

"A barely clothed person who needs to lay off caffeine" Vader drawled .

While Kirito was someone who he could probably accept as a Son-In-Law, Kamina was one of the few people who made him prefer Solo as his daughter's husband.

He didn't even want to begin to imagine what his darling grandchildren would be like if Kamina raised them, Solo probably damaged them enough as it is.

...

Satsuki Kiryuin, the White Blade of the Kamui Pirates (Vader wasn't quite sure if it was her or Ryuuko who was in charge himself), dressed in that poorly clad Kamui uniform of hers, clashed with Vader over the open water, the student council president having just beaten Mihawk to a pulp.

She didn't seem that winded at all, truth be told.

"How do you even run around in something that scantily clad? Have you no shame!?" Vader demanded during their clash as the young woman smirked.

"Yet you have nothing to complain about when that Twi'Lek Aayla or your apprentice runs around showing off their waist? Are you truly such a pig..."

Vader responded to that with with a second light saber.

"How dare you make such a comparison! They don't run around in something that wouldn't fly in most worlds outside a Nudist Colony!"

...

"This bastard refuses to give me his dragon Admiral Vader! Execute him at once!"

Vader responded to the wining World Noble/ entitled asshole with a blade to the gut, before ignoring the resulting corpse to turn to the dragon and its 'owner' in question.

"Well, this is hardly how I pictured we'd be meeting this loop Eragon, but I suppose it is my job to attempt to arrest you. I do need some prisoners to join the Joestars and the Ponies after all, job security and all in this economy" Vader said matter of factly as the brown haired Eragon drew Brisignr and Saphira, a blue dragon of the same color as said blade roared over them as Vader began battle with Eragon the Dragon Tamer, Leader of the Varden Pirates.

...

The next loop, a young Anakin yawned as he woke up back on Tatoonie after that and many more battles.

That was enough battle for a while, perhaps this loop he'd play it a bit more peacefully.

...

"The Senate recognized Senator Skywalker from Tatooine"

As Mas Amedda announced the next Senator to speak, Obi-Wan comically collapsed to the floor in horror.

"Not again" he whimpered to himself as the non looping Kit Fisto just looked at him oddly.

"What again?"

**5.41 (Kris Overstreet with slight edits by myself)**

"What do you mean, Impel Down has been overthrown?"

The lieutenant shook in his shoes before Admiral Vader. "Sir," he stammered, "our supply boat reported seeing a new flag flying over the harbor fort there. Hails to the fort revealed that the prison authorities have been overthrown and replaced with... with a parliamentary republic, sir."

"Indeed," Vader growled. "And who claims to be in charge of this republic?"

"A prisoner styling herself Prime Minister Fluttershy, sir."

"Ah." Vader's rage didn't vanish, but it cloaked itself in thick layers of caution. "Ah," he repeated as implications piled on implications. "Send a messenger to the Prime Minister of Impel Down, assuming they haven't renamed it yet. Ask if they are willing to continue housing and rehabilitating our... problem cases."

"Sir?"

"If you'd ever met Fluttershy the Stare Master," Vader said, "you would understand that there are some forces even the Empire does not trifle with lightly."

"What empire sir?"

**5.5**

"WHAT!? I have been appointed by Minister Fudge himself! You cannot tell me my services are not needed!" Umbridge demanded as Dumbledore stared the toad down.

"I had a last minute applicant Dolores, someone who is far more qualified away. So, please leave"

"Who did you hire!? I'd like to see his competency myself..."

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSSH KUHHH**

Dumbledore stepped to the side as the black suited man walked up to Dolores, making strange breathing sounds.

"This is Professor Vader. He will be our new DADA teacher"

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSH KUHHH**

"He doesn't look well, you didn't hire another Werewolf did..."

Dolores suddenly stopped talking as she was levitated over the ground, though she was not being choked.

Vader was working on that particular habit of his.

"I find your...no I just find you disturbing, Dolores Umbridge. Leave"

Vader force chucked her out the window and into the lake with a loud splash.

...

"Good morning Slytherin Students, my name is Professor Darth Vader. I know this is your O.W.L year, so I hope that you will all pay attention in my classroom. You all do not know the power of the Dark Side, and you must be prepared to deal with it"

Vader stared at one particular student "Dark Arts are not a toy, do be aware of that Mr. Malfoy"

Malfoy internally laughed that off. What did this clown thing Dark Magic would do to him, trap him in a metal body suit for the rest of his life?

...

**KSSSH KUHHH KSSSH KUHHH**

"And that, Mr. Malfoy, is what happens when you do not pay attention to my class or to my warnings. You get burned by your own Fiendfyre and get stuck in a metal suit for the rest of your life" Vader told the miniature version of himself that was now glaring at him "To add insult to your injury, 400 points from Slytherin for playing with Dark Magic and detention for the rest of the year"

"Darth, you do know the boy just had his limbs burned off, the rest of his body severely burned and the love of his life all but dead by his own mistake. Surely you could go easier on him..." Dumbledore began, before he felt Vader's glare "...Oh yeah...you sort of know the feeling don't you"

He probably should shut up now.

**5.51 (Kris Overstreet)**

"The entire point of this class is that your students should not repeat my... poor judgement."

**5.6 (Kris Overstreet)**

Earth, Anakin thought. It's always so... strange... so similar, and yet so alien, to everything I know.

And in some ways, more alien than others. He looked at his special cabbie license. _City of Sega Francisco: Total Traffic Law Exemption. Bearer is licensed to break any and all laws of the road, including speed limits, safety limits, and the laws of physics. Issued to: Skywalker, A_.

Well.

Anakin looked at his cab, convertible top open to any and all. He looked at the towering hills and steep slopes of the city. He looked at the absurd number of tow trucks parked with their loading ramps pointed skyward.

He turned on the radio just in time to hear a DJ scream, "Hey hey hey, are you ready to make some CRAAAAZY money?"

Why yes, Anakin thought. Yes I am.

He pumped his foot, and the convertible's engine roared with eight cylinders of petrochemical power.

As the strange music poured from the radio, he let out the clutch, and the taxi laid rubber for half a block.

I wonder if I can jigger a Loop so I can get one of these on the streets of Mos Eisley?

**5.7**

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"C-3PO that's right!"

The two Team Rocket grunts, having just woken up as they finished their glorious motto, frowned as they saw the replacement for Meowth this loop.

"Oh, hello there" the golden Protocol droid waved to them "I do believe we are having a fused loop today. Perhaps I should properly introduce myself, my name is C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and...well would you know where my companion R2-D2 would be at?"

"Pi-Pikachu!"

"Oh, there you are R2...oh my you are certainly small and fluffy this loop. Where are we, exactly, I mean besides the Air Balloon we are floating away in of course. Mind also explaining why R2 is in a cage?"

Meanwhile down below, a brown haired jedi dressed in Ash's cloths shook his head as he just woke up for this loop.

"This is going to be one of those loops, I just know it" Luke Skywalker muttered to himself before he ran after his droids.

**5.8**

"I think your dad might have just woken up" Han commented to Luke and Leia in a quiet room on Hoth as the two eyed him warily.

"You sure?" Luke inquired "Because the last time you thought he was awake, he wasn't and things got awkward."

And by awkward, Luke meant that Luke lost both of his hands and a Wookie-Mandalorian War that devastated the galaxy started up. Luke still had no idea how things butterfly effected that way to this very day.

"No, this time for sure. I mean, who else would put a 2,000,000 Credit Bounty out of Kyubey" Luke held up a holo image of the infamous furry MLE.

"Wanted, Kyubey. Wanted in all known galaxies for crimes against reality. Wanted alive or evidenced to have been sucked into a black hole" Leia read off.

"Why does Father hate Kyubey so much..." Luke had to ask as the trio all sort of looked uneasy.

"Say Sticky Buns..." Han asked Leia with a joke on her hairstyle that elected a glare from her "Did you ever..."

"I would like to think that I have never given my soul to a magical bunny cat as far as I can tell" Leia deadpanned with a layer of snark thicker than the Coruscant planet city in depth.

"You'd better check to make sure he didn't put a bounty on your head again Han" Luke warned as Han began scrolling through the bounties, recalling the many times that Anakin had 'accidentally' put a hit out on him.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Han had to ask as the images of loopers flashed by, either MLE's or loopers that Anakin did not particularly like. A 1,000,000 Credit bounty on Dio Brando and a 400,000 credit bounty on The Tick were briefly noticed by Luke.

"Well, you are a smuggler. Not sure what father would want his daughter to marry a Smuggler with a price on his head?" Luke pointed out fairly as a image of Waltz with a 300,000 credit bounty flashed by with images of Jabba the Hutt and Cad Bane with a 900,000 credit bounty and 700,000 credit bounty on their heads.

"But you married a freaking assassin!?" Han pointed out "Mara tried to kill you, something I have never attempted on Leia in any loop I remember where she was not raised by Palpatine as his apprentice! Why does he never try to get rid of her!?"

Before Luke could try to figure out a logical answer to this question, considering he didn't think his father was either attracted to, or scared of, Mara, he found the bounty on Han's head.

"Han Solo, wanted for unspeakable crimes" Luke read off as Leia rolled her eyes at that one "Wanted dead, not alive. Reward for successful death...LEADERSHIP OF THE GALAXY!?"

The trio exchanged nervous looks at that...rather high bounty.

"...Are we really going to see Boba Fett or Cad Bane as rulers of the Galaxy? I thought we agreed never to see what that was like?" Han complained.

"I think the bigger question is, are there any in the Rebel Alliance desperate enough to..." Leia began before shouting was heard in the distance.

"WHERE IS HE?! HAN SOLO MUST DIE FOR DEMOCRACY TO LIVE!"

"IT'S OBVIOUSLY A TRAP!"

"CAN IT FISH FACE!"

Han gulped "This...is going to be a long loop"

**5.9 (Starfata)**

Shippo tried to remind himself that he was a Looper, and had more years lived than all the Masters in the temple put together. That he'd been raised well, both by his original parents and his adopted family of the Inutachi. That if Inuyasha heard he'd been being a brat, he'd shortly afterwards have a sore skull to worry about. That Miroku would snicker endlessly. That Kagome would be disappointed. That Kirara would huff at him when Sango was unsure of what to say.

None of that helped much. "But Master Yoda, why do I have to babysit them?" The young Padawan whined.

The venerable Grand Master of the Order swatted him with his Gimer stick. "Too good to play with crechelings, are you?" The small green being scowled.

Shippo shook his head violently, padawan braid swinging. "Not at all Master Yoda. And I wouldn't be complaining if it were any group of younglings but the Savrip clan."

Yoda's scowl became a confused yet smug little smile that made Shippo want to stomp his feet in a temper. He refrained, and listened to the Grand Master of the Order.

"Trouble with the Savrip clan, have you?" Yoda queried, continuing down the hall.

"Only four of them." Shippo grumbled. "The Fearsome Foursome have a true talent for chaos Master Yoda. And they've taken a liking to me." He was pretty sure they were Loopers. For the sake of the Awake beings in this loop, he hoped they were Loopers playing a prank on the visitor. The alternative was too horrifying to contemplate.

"Ah yes. Young Obi-Wan is the ringleader, is he not?" Yoda smiled gleefully. He was probably remembering the last time the four Savrip clanmates had caught him out. Master Qui-Gon and Master Dooku had almost split their sides laughing at him when he'd finally stumbled free. How did four initiates get hold of industrial glue anyway?

Shippo nodded at the question. "For the most part. Bant and Garen are fiendish enough on their own however, and Reeft might not take the lead very often but I'm fairly sure he's the one who came up with their 'poison' trick." Dye in his food. His lips, mouth and most of his teeth had been stained neon green. It wasn't his best look.

Yoda stopped and gestured at the nearest door. Shippo sighed. "I have to do this, don't I?"

The Savrip clan smiled at the young padawan from the classroom- four of them grinning in a way that more than lived up to their nickname.

"Force be with you, Shippo Du Crion." Yoda cackled. "Fear not, return your Master shall by weeks end."

Shippo waved after the Grand Master half-heartedly. "Thank you Master Yoda." He called. The Fearsome Foursome were grinning. Force help him.

**5:10**

Anakin looked at his hand with a frown on his face "Okay, first off, why do we look like something out of Aku and Jack's world?"

"I don't see it" Obi-Wan shrugged.

"You don't notice that world's just...look subtly different? The colors, the shades, the dimensions..."

"I'm sorry, I never noticed" Obi-Wan admitted with a shrug as the two approached Muunulist.

...

"I'm telling you we look weird, I can't find Ahsoka anywhere, Padme vaguely sounds like Azula (Shivers) and how the hell did Mace win the Battle of Dantooine, solo. He's not looping, and I call Rankor-shit on being able to punch droids apart bare handed. He's human, not a Wookie"

"Stop complaining Anakin, this variant loop is sort of nice."

"It still feels weird, more like some sort of propaganda film or something...though what propaganda form that glorifies the Jedi would make Padme sound like Azula..." again, shivers

"I don't hear it Anakin, now come on. We have a siege to win"

"Why do the words 'siege' make me want to eat insects all of a sudden?"

**5.11**

A fleet of a dozen Super Galaxy Gurren Laggan battle ships hovered over the Spiral world of Earth as the invasion fleet continued to pile out of hyper space.

"So, the Galactic Empire has finally come" Supreme Commander Simon, a dark hair boy always found with a pair of goggles on his forehead, frowned as he saw at least two fleets appeared over the horizon, number at least in the 800s

While the Super Galaxies were larger than Death Stars...size alone didn't exactly win battles.

After all, a small fighter did defeat the first death star with a single photon torpedo.

"Supreme Commander Sir" the red and white haired brother-sister team of Gimmy and Darry saluted him "The Grapearl squadrons are ready, as are the Gunmen. Gurren Laggan is also ready for launch"

Simon nodded, clutching the core drill in his hands. Of course, like the Gurren Laggan, he had several of them, but it was still a habit.

"Very well, prepare for battle!"

...

For the fate of the planet began the battle of Mecha and Tie Fighter.

Lasers crossed the vacuum, explosions rang out, and casualties were high on both sides.

But, due to the increased use of Beastmen pilots by Simon, and the fact that Tie Fighters, unlike robots, could not punch the enemy in the face, they were holding their own and generally keeping the Galactic Empire back.

However, the empire had something up their sleeve...

A large, round something.

"Oh crap!" Simon cursed as a Death Star emerged from Hyper Space, already charging its laser.

Of course the Galactic Empire had some sort of overkill level weapon hidden up their sleeve.

Of course, their overkill was nothing compared to their overkill, but it was still annoying to deal with.

"Well Simon, have any brilliant plans for stopping that thing from beating the Anti-Spirals on their doomsday countdown. We are a few hundred hairless apes away from a Million, after all?" the white haired beastman Viral joked from the Gurren half of Gurren Laggan as Simon lowered his goggles.

"GIGA!"

"You can't be serious Simon..."

"DRILL!"

"...Oh what the hell, might as well try it once..."

"BREAKER!"

The drill attack, powered by spiral energy, flew right into the path of the planet destroy super laser...

...

Oh come on, who do you think won? Do you think the galaxy would ever give Tarkin the satisfaction of winning against cool protagonists?

Anyway, the laser was completely reflected (And, as it was a Death Star V1, the laser had to charge for an hour) and currently Laggan was plugging in to take over the Death Star as Simon's first one.

That just left Simon and Viral to capture the head honcho in charge.

"So, Vader, Tarkin or Palpatine?" Viral absently asked as the two ran through the halls.

"Vader is a 'on the field of battle' sort of evil overlord. He would be out fighting the Grapearl squadrons himself, looping or not."

"That's a rarity" Viral deadpanned. So few evil overlords were that proactive.

"It would either be Tarkin or Palpatine then" Simon decided "We should be ready for any..."

The two leapt out of the way of force lightning as they got the answer on who was commanding the attack.

"Why, aren't you a unique looking creature" the old emperor of the Dark Side approached them, his hand still sparking from his attack "And I sense a interesting power from you, young man. You will make fine creatures for dissection"

"Look, I've been part of science experiments before you over aged freak. I didn't particularly like it. Plus, I'm sort of immortal and constantly regenerating like some Wolverine wannabe, so I'm not really dissect-able" Viral deadpanned as Simon shot him a look.

"Viral, don't say that. He has a immortality fetish"

"I thought he just liked manipulating young boys?"

"No, I think he has a fetish for both"

The two dodged some fury lightning blasts for that.

"Shouldn't he be trying to choke us or something?"

Simon, after dodging more lightning, gave the best theory that he could come up with for why that wasn't the case.

"The Force is life energy, like Spiral Power. Perhaps it's just too much interference?"

Simon mentally made a note to himself to look into that next time he ran into a scientist looper. He always heard Mr. Fantastic was looking for new projects to work on.

"Well, at least that limits what this freak can..."

"Black Vortex!"

Shadows shot from Sidious's hand and restrained Viral and Simon, while also bringing them in.

"What the hell!? Since when did this freak get Devil Fruit Power from that Blackbeard freak of nature!" Viral the shark cat man hypocritically complained. "Hell, how does that even work outside of that freaky place!?

"He better not be looping" Simon didn't want to have to deal with an Anakin who found that out. The resulting freak out...well Spiral Nemesis could be the better alternative for that loop.

Luke might be somewhat better, but it would probably still cause a crash.

Simon had no idea how the third guy would take it…...

It was possible this was just a glitch. Hopefully it was.

But first, to get free.

Simon used his spiral power in a huge burst of energy to shatter the darkness holding himself and Viral, as Sidious responded with a massive wave of force enrgy.

"Surrender and be dissected!"

"The force?! Nice try...but I've dealt with that sort of thing before" Simon smirked as he charged the attack whose name he rather appreciated,"...Spiral Kamehameha!"

A glowing green energy orb formed in Simon's hands as he fired the energy blast, which Sidious countered with Force Lightning augmented with the Yami Yami fruit.

...Again, no contest.

...

The Anti-Spiral had no idea why there was a giant sphere hovering over their homeworld, or why it had a giant pair of glasses on it.

However, the spiral energy laser it fired sort of answered the question.

"Gurren Star laser success, what do we do now Commander?" Viral questioned as Simon frowned.

"...Smoothies?"

**5.111**

Vader had heard that Palpatine was going to be supervising an invasion force for some planet, and had heard some credible sounding rumors that it would be an aquatic world.

The fact his body in its metallic suit was not asked to come along gave this theory further credit.

Now, Vader always liked seeing new ways to kill Sidious, and an aquatic world offered a interesting opportunity.

After all, he had some spare Devil Fruits on hand (you'd be surprised the loops when you'd need to generate lava), and devil fruits did cause people to drown.

They could even make a sea god be barred from the sea, if the story he had heard from Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase was correct.

This could prove interesting….

A few hours later, shortly after Vader departed to enforce imperial rule in the known galaxy while Palpy was away, a chef found an odd purple fruit in the imperial tribute basket.

He had the misfortune of being interested in experimenting in fruit smoothies.

**5.12**

Anakin Skywalker was, in general, an imposing figure. One of the most successful Jedi Generals, the Hero with No Fear, many young Jedi respected him, or found him to be terrifying.

The fact that Anakin was radiating enough killer intent to cause a Wookie to lose all its hair and walking through the halls like he was about to go execute someone shifted viewpoints to be more on the 'terrifying' side, as dozens of Jedi made uncharacteristically panicked dashes away from him as he went through the halls.

As to why Anakin was this angry...well you see it's quite simple.

As someone who has been looping for a while, Anakin had long learned of what to do to avoid certain situations a bit more complex than 'stab Sidious as soon as possible to prevent the end of democracy'. (Which he perfected into an well refined art after many...mishaps that he didn't like to recall)

Among that was several ways to deal with Bariss before she went crazy and protested the war by blowing up the Jedi and framing Ahsoka. Now, this could be done by sneaking up on her with a invisibility cloak and stabbing her, but Obi-Wan and Ahsoka got on his case about that.

So, he had done some experiments on how to prevent Bariss from becoming that disillusioned, or did nothing and let Ahsoka do it (well...once she was no longer Sakura Syndroming).

But this time, the loop started just after Ahsoka got framed for Letta's death, and as a result Anakin was going to get this over with quickly.

And by quickly, Anakin meant dragging Bariss kicking and streaming into the Jedi Council and force her to talk after transfiguring her blood into veritasserum first.

Of course, he was so angry at this point he was channeling a bit of that 'special' ham that generally came out only when he was being Vader, which showed itself in Anakin violently opening Bariss's door via using the force to rip up apart.

"Bariss!" Anakin snarled with venom he generally saved for Darth Sidious and...the one he did not recognize as his son in law.

Bariss, who had been mediating as Anakin charged in, rather abruptly jumped at the sudden intrusion "Hey, have you ever heard of knock..."

Bariss found herself silenced by the lightsaber Skywalker had up against her throat.

"I don't care how utterly screwed up you think this war is, or how far the Jedi have fallen, there are some lines you do not cross Offee, and framing my Padawan, your friend, is one of them. Now, fess up, or I'm going to drag your screaming little traitorous hide to the Jedi Council and make you talk in ways that are beyond your imagination" Anakin delivered that line in a cold fury.

"..You think I set Ahsoka up!?" Bariss finally found her voice to speak

"Don't play games with me Offee, unless you want to find out what it feels like to have your limbs removed and then fall into a boiling sea of molten fire. I know all about your meetings with the anti-war protesters, your connection to Letta, and your knowledge to the nano droids"

Bariss blinked for a moment before scowling back at Anakin "Yes, I have talked to and agree with the anti-war protesters. Yes, I know Letta personally and know that she disliked how her husband fan boys the Jedi. However, I would never frame Ahsoka" Bariss glared at Anakin despite the fact he was moments away from beheading her "I am not the one who you are after"

"We'll see about that" Anakin wasn't really in a 'talk him out of it' mood, but then again he rarely was if the person in question was not a Senator and former Queen or a blood relative, so he decided to get the information he needed by force, by breaking into her mind and taking the truth.

After about a minute of this, though, he realized that Bariss had in fact been telling the truth and pulled out, but that was long enough for Bariss to, inadvertenly, get a lot of his memories as well.

Memories of great battles over fields of lava, and a crippling that should have ended him

Memories of a revelation that caused a young man more pain that the loss of his arm

Memories of a sacrifice that redeemed a lost soul

Memories of confusion as time reset, and of many messy deaths in an attempt to prevent what had happened from happening

Memories of her getting stabbed by him...a lot.

Memories of meeting a group of seven who knew the truth of these 'loops', in a castle of magic

Memories of learning how to store things in a pocket in subspace

Memories of seeing others he cared about begin to loop, and of the smuggler he wanted to see tossed into a black hole

Memories of Ahsoka going mad, briefly driving him mad again, and the restoration of them both

These and many more raced through Bariss's mind even after Anakin left hers, somewhat admonished and guilty.

"Well...it appears you were right" Anakin admitted "You didn't frame Ahsoka after all..."

"What the hell are you!?" Bariss demanded in shock as Anakin filed 'experimental mental assault' under 'things not to do again'

"A looper"

...

Ahsoka mentally cursed as she ran for her life from a mob of Tarkin controlled Clones.

Of all the...she had to loop into this point in her life!?

Was this karma getting back at her for her...problems!?

Though, at least it would probably be somewhat easy this time around; Anakin would beat the hell out of Bariss until she confessed, and then Tarkin would be ordered to stand down by Palpatine to make him look like the good guy to the Jedi Council's bad guy.

Anakin would stab Palpatine later...it would all work out.

After all, with how much the two of them knew the timeline, what could possibly go wrong?

"Oh, many things my young Togruta, many things" a terror inducing, familiar voice spoke as Ahsoka rapidly turned to see someone she was not expecting to see at all.

"So, I sense that the time stream itself is on an endless repeat...mind telling me about it before you get put down for my bombs?" the darkly dressed, white and red faced Son asked in a politeness that was as false as Palpatine's.

...

"So, let me get this straight...the Supreme Chancellor is really the Sith Master who is controlling both sides of this war to ensure the rule of the dark side across the galaxy via a complicated plan involving power grabs and bio-chips in the clone troopers?" Bariss inquired as she and Anakin ran through the underlevels of Coruscant, Anakin using some sort of magic spell to mask their words from others because of how crazy it would sound (And they didn't need psych ward people chasing them in addition to the real possibility of clone or Jedi pursuers)

"Yes" Anakin replied gruffly "And don't ask me how the Jedi failed that spot check, because I could rant about that for days on end"

"You were tricked into becoming his apprentice, got your limbs cut off and later killed him in a dual kill involving sith lightning and a large pit, then found yourself having to loop through time again and again because some giant computer that runs everything was damaged?"

"Yes"

"I apparently go crazy, frame Ahsoka and nearly get her executed a lot?"

"...Sometimes you don't. In fact, Ahsoka actually does try to keep you from doing that when she can" Anakin admitted

"And you're married to, and will have kids with, Senator Amidala!?"

"Why do you sound most shocked about that particular detail?!" Anakin demanded, though before Bariss could elaborate on her odd priorities of shocking strangeness, the two of them managed to find Ahsoka.

Though the person who had found her was a shock to Anakin, a very big shock, particularly when he realized his non looping self had missed a major step this time around.

"So...I take it that big, tall, oddly colored person currently attacking Ahsoka with red lightning is one of your kind?" Bariss said in shock as Anakin had a look of terror in his face generally reserved for Sith Padme.

"...No, that is all this reality...maybe. That, Bariss...is the living embodiment of the Dark Side who is not supposed to be here"

"The living..." Bariss tried to wrap her mind around that, as Anakin lunged ahead of her and drew his blade.

The Son looked up at Anakin casually as he continued to torture Ahsoka "Oh, the Chosen one" he said in casual acknowledgement as he teleported out the way of Anakin's sword slash.

As Anakin's blade pierced the pavement, the son reformed behind him "Hello, I'm taking it this isn't the first time you met me?"

Anakin responded to that with a Rasengan into the One's chest that sent him stumbling back (As oppose to the general flying away) as Anakin charged at the self healing Celestial descendant, as Bariss ran over to the still down Ahsoka.

Ahsoka, who felt like she had just replaced Anakin on Mustafar (Which she had once), groaned in pain as she forced her eyes open, only to see Bariss hovering over her, her hands glowing with Force healing.

"B...Bariss?" Ahsoka whispered in confusion as the Miralian frowned.

"I'm told you normally expect me to be framing you right about now. I'd like to inform you I have no plans of doing that this time around"

**BAM!**

Bariss and Ahsoka both looked to see Anakin slammed into the ground by a powerful blast of force lightning from the Son, who looked somewhat amused.

"I must say, for a human you are actually pretty strong, but I am empowered by the darkness of your universe. And look at this war, it's all about spreading it. My power allowed me to slay my father, the Balance of the Force, easily, do you really think you could stop me?"

Bariss heard Anakin mentioned something about 'Damn Abridged Popo wannabe' or something like that, Bariss probably misheard, but it caused the Son to blast Anakin with a fresh round of lightning.

"I take offense to whatever it is you just compared me to. Now, for the Togruta" the Son walked towards the still downed Ahsoka at a casual pace, only to stop and frown as a light saber ignited.

"Really?" the Son asked Bariss casually as she stood between him and the Togruta he felt like brutally torturing. "You think you can stop me...your prepared to stand in the way of an immortal, who wants to go and brutally destroy someone who will come back. You did catch the memo that these two are trapped in a time loop, and thus will always come back no matter how badly they die? Why try to protect them then, when you know quite well nothing I can do would actually permanently harm them?"

"I saw what I become in many of their timelines, and I refuse to be that person. The futility aside, I am a Jedi, even if the Jedi have become corrupted by war, and perhaps even myself as well. Jedi don't stand by and allow their comrades to die, especially if their comrades are their friends"

As Ahsoka looked at Bariss in further shock, the Son looked bored.

"How...noble of you. Are you channeling my sister or something, I did leave her alive after all. No matter, just remember that unlike these two, you only have one life to loose" and with that, he absently waved his hand to send her blade flying into the under levels of the Planet City, before he stabbed her with a hand covered in red force lightning.

His bored look was replaced by shock as he noticed that Bariss, even with blood on her lips, grinned.

"SHIKAI!"

The Son figured out why when Anakin bisected him with a strange sword, causing him to fade away from this plane of existence as Bariss collapsed to the ground. Anakin, with a metal blade in hand, made the blade vanish as he kneeled down to look at Bariss, who with a struggle lifted her head to look at him.

"I...I'm sorry" she weakly said as a sad smile formed on Anakin's own face.

"What do you have to be sorry about...you never betrayed Ahsoka" Anakin told her kindly as a faint smile formed on Bariss's face, before she collapsed dead.

However, just as Anakin and Ahsoka mourned her passing, Ahsoka still too injured from her blasting from the Son to get up, and as they wondered how to go for here with a Son who had managed to escape Mortis possibly still out there and with no way to prove Ahsoka's innocence now...everything Crashed

**ERROR: Home Reality Setting corruption. New looper data files damaged. Proximity set up protocols non functioning.**

Bariss woke up with a massive, massive headache.

What...what just happened? She...she died.

Pushing herself up, she looked around trying to figure out where she was, and why the force felt so...

Bariss's eyes went wide as she saw the burning city below her, and the two giant creatures, a large reptile and a large insect that was moth like, brawling.

...

"I don't know what sort of human you are, but as a Commander of the Human Eradication Force, it is my duty to kill all humans who come to the surface, even those with green skin"

Bariss didn't even get a chance to react as the odd white haired, sharp toothed human attacked her with a sword, a sea away from the currently awake Simon who hadn't even found Laggan yet.

...

Just as a pirate king woke up and burst from a barrel, Bariss found herself a island over, just as a crazy man with a rubber nose was ransacking it with his pirate crew

"What the hell is wrong with your skin woman!? Are you some kind of Fishwoman?" he demanded as Bariss drew her replacement for her light saber, a 'Juranian' laser blade.

"Oh, that's a fancy sword you've got there, and it will belong to Captain Buggy after I kill you!" he charged just as she did, not particularly wanting to die so quickly again.

As the superior swordswoman, Bariss got the first hit and slashed his blade carrying hand, before bi-secting him.

Unfortunately for Bariss...Buggy the Clown's devil fruit powers meant that she had no reason to suspect his severed hand would fly right back at her from behind.

Buggy was uniquely gifted at fighting sword users after all. Kind of hard to defeat a man whose body parts detached and reattached so easily with only a sword. Sure, there was also telekinesis...but by the time she realized that was needed the blade was too close to her vital organs

...

Bariss had no idea why she was suddenly in these time loops as well, but it was hell. Absolute hell...

She couldn't seem to find anyone she knew, or any looper for that matter.

Sure, she lasted longer in this loop than in most others, but she wished she could actually talk to someone about what was happening. That, and she wished people would stop calling her an Orion.

...

This continued for many loops.

* * *

><p>5.1: Yes, Kamina Bariss. I don't know why, it just came to me one day. It's absurd, but potentially hilarious. Oh, and Simon Ahsoka is a possibility if she ever reappears (Sisterly bonding anyone?)<p>

5.2 Super Smash Brothers for the 3DS is fun, and I kind of wrote a ton of snips like this all across the loops.

5.3: Loopers have this odd desire to collect death Stars and other strange stuff from across the cosmos

5.4 I really need to get to writing a snip with Anakin being a senator. Bound to be amusing, wouldn't you agree?

5.41 …..Fluttershy's a pony, right? Kidding, I'm aware she's one

5.5 I have to question the wisdom of letting him teach children myself

5.51 Kris Overstreet adds additional bits to my snips a lot, it would seem

5.6 To quote KrisOverstreet: beware the dread Sith Lord Darth Taxi

5.7 For more of my writing of the TR Trio, please read Reset Bloodlines, my main story at the moment.

5.8 I do really need to write that loop too. Why does Anakin hate MLE's so much, and why doesn't he hate Mara anymore?

5.9 Star Fata, as the writers goes by on F.F, writes Innuyasha loops. Go check them out. As to the identity of the foursome….don't necessarily believe that they are actually Star Wars loops. They may be…...loopers in disguise

5:10 Yep, Anakin and Obi-Wan are in the Clone Wars Micro-series. Yes, that is not actually 'baseline'. And yes, Padme and Azula share voice. I hadn't been as disturbed when I found that out since I realized the kind of people Tim Curry normally voices (I had only known him as Nigel Thornberry at the start of my cartoon life you see)

5:11 This loop the regular stars take a back seat to the Gurren Laggan duo of Simon and Viral. The moral of this snip, is that Palpatine possibly looping is something that many of the Star Wars loopers fear. This is what we might call, a nightmarish scenario for the Star Wars loopers once they hear of this incident.

5.111: Thankfully, as it turned out it was an experiment all along. But the possibility remains….

5.12: The Crash. See, over in the Mega-Man sections, the admin tried to stabilize the universe with the aid of another loop's anchor…..and bad stuff happened. Said not Mega-anchor vanished from all existence, and with it the entire loop said anchor hailed from. This created an event that greatly affected all ongoing loops at the time and brought more loops online. It kind of screwed Bariss over too, causing her code to be damaged as she began looping. Because of this, not only is she a traveling looper (A looper who rarely returns to her home universe), she also never appears near other loopers, except on very rare occasions. And considering one of them was Godzilla...she's not really going to get help from him. As to the Son, he is what is known as Loop Aware. He isn't looping, but knows time is repeating.


	6. Chapter 6

I normally have snips from more than just myself here, but there is a bit of a lack of them these days. So I decided to mostly focus on picking up snips in the cracks between the first and newest pages of mine to do here.

For snip writing on your own terms, please register on Spacebattle forums and go to the Star Wars Infinite Loops, a Phantom Menace page. Note that canon status is up to my discretion.

Now, let us begin

* * *

><p><strong>6.1<strong>

"...You know, this has happened before young man" Obi-Wan commented to the short blond apprentice he had gained for this loop (and unlike Anakin, he could in fact have other apprentices that were not Ahsoka or another Skywalker without causing such horrors as Kiss Gunji, KaminaBarriss and Russian Petro), who frowned as he took out several books from his subspace pocket.

"Perhaps, but has anyone taken such extensive notes on its effects in and after the loop it occurred in? Plus, no one had named it before"

Obi-Wan force grabbed some of the notes and began scrolling through the details of what was titled 'The Mikasa Glitch' "Hmmm...you definitely took a lot of detailed notes, I'll give you that. Though, do you have anything to get the two of them to shut up?"

Those two in question were Anakin Skywalker, and a female Anakin Skywalker who currently had the male Skywalker in a headlock.

"Who the hell are you, imposter!"

"Imposter! How dare you! It is kind of obvious I am the real one, I don't have breasts!"

"Stop hitting yourself! Literally!" Obi-Wan shouted at them on impulse

"Make me old man!" they both yelled back in the same impulse, before they resumed glaring at each other in more fury.

The looper who had first written down the specifics of the Mikasa glitch turned a few pages in his notes and quoted "Those affected by this glitch will be incredibly confused about why there are more of them than there are supposed to be. Violence is likely, particularly when they get into arguments about who is the real one or the looper in question is naturally prone to violence. The fact they all have the same memories and emotions makes this hard to determine outside of gender alteration"

Obi-Wan watched with a frown as Anakin and 'Annie' Skywalker continued trying to kill each other, their argument continuing to devolve (There is no way your me! Your breasts are too large!) (What!? How dare you!)

At his new apprentice's odd look, Obi-Wan shrugged "Anakin in all the loops has only shown attraction to his wife Armin, and she's rather petite"

The now named Armin nodded, but frowned "Shouldn't they have drawn their light sabers out by now?"

Obi-Wan frowned as he revealed the two identical blades in hand "I am not stupid, the minute they remember they have these, or giant robots, its goodbye Mid Rim. Say...how did you keep 50 Mikasa's from killing each other...I may need that advice now that I think about it" he had gotten more and more horrified as he had talked, perhaps realizing how likely it was they could in fact blow up the Mid Rim.

"Well, as they are all fundamentally the same person, they were able to stop killing each other when they realized how much the situation horrified Eren"

"And Eren is..." Obi-Wan asked.

"Pretty much her entire world."

Obi-Wan thought about for a moment "Then in theory, Padme should be able to get those two to stop trying to..."

"Oh, its on little girl! Deploy Unit 3!"

"So am I, little boy! Bring it on!"

"Oh crap!" Obi-Wan shouted just before the explosions began.

...

"Well congratulations Anakin...you broke the Mid AND Outer Rims in your intrapersonal conflict with Giant Robots that only ended when you two triggered a Spiral Nemesis! What do you have to say about yourself?!" Obi-Wan demanded of Anakin at Eden Hall bar, with Armin behind him writing notes on the trans gender Mikasa Glich.

"She annoyed the hell out of me" Anakin defended himself.

"She was you Anakin"

"I don't like me all that much, I though you knew that?"

"Those affected by the Mikasa Glitch are able to recall the memories of all their duplicates in the loop when its over. So, Mr. Skywalker, what do you remember from your counterpart?" Armin posed the question.

"Well I feel as though I punched myself through Nal Hutta despite being the guy who threw the punch" Anakin admitted oddly.

**6.2**

"Why the hell would you want to find Lightning Dragon Slayer Lacrima?!" Natsu inquired of Anakin, who was visiting their loop this time around with Ahsoka.

Said Skywalker, whose regular dress now had a Fairy Tail mark on it as oppose to a Republic, frowned as he explained his reasoning to the Fire Dragon slayer.

"It's simple really. The idea is that I would be able to use it to counter Force Lightning" Anakin was a bit more cautious after a moment after encountering Dr. Wily, the dreaming villain. The nightmare he had a while back about a dreaming Palaptine that came after that meant that Anakin was feeling a tad paranoid.

Natsu shook his head "For one thing, do you have any idea how hard it is to find Lightning Dragon Lacrima?! Second, that stuff really doesn't keep well between loops, like that awesome yet disgusting fruit I ate"

In the background, Master Makarov shivered as the reminder of that loop Natsu got a hold of Whitebeard's fruit, and saved it until the war with Phantom.

"Then how come I've heard of people having Dragon Slayer powers retained who don't have them naturally?" Anakin further questioned Natsu, who frowned.

"Well obviously they looped in early enough that they were taught by a dragon. That's the only way that the power could be retained across loops." Natsu pointed out "But...your a little late for that buddy. Try again next time. Say, isn't that cool Padawan of yours learning Sword Magic from Erza right about now? She looks like she came off Galuna Island, she's freaking awesome, let's go watch!"

It took about 10 seconds for Anakin to remember exactly what was on Galuna Island.

He then reacted to Natsu basically calling his Padawan a demon (Though in a 'it's so awesome' sort of way to anyone who was not Aankin), by punching him across the room.

Makarov immediately hit the deck as one of Fairy Tail's infamous brawl fights started up.

...

Meanwhile in a different loop, a battle was raging between another native looper from the Galaxy Far Away, and the God Eneru

"How dare you devour the power of god!" Eneru blasted a powerful burst of blue lightning towards his challenger, who opened wide as she devoured the power in one long slurp.

"Tasty" Barriss Offee smirked as Eneru warped over to her at the speed of lightning, intending to grab her with his molten hands.

She apparated out of the way before reforming behind him with a sword she had picked up after loosing her Juraian sword in her last loop to this world (and having not had the lightsaber when she got started looping) that felt similar to a light saber in some way (Though the dead dragons in the area suggested it was probably different)

Eneru countered, with the Nonosama Bo colliding with Undbitir.

...

Luffy scratched his head as he heard the news from Gan Fall.

"Huh, someone already beat up Eneru?"

That was his thing! Even experienced loopers had trouble fighting him, unleash they were immune to electricity. Eneru had beaten at least 7 Joestars, Sasuke, Vader, Charizard, Hiccup and Toothless, Katara and Megatron, and that was just off the top of Luffy's head (the records were kept by Nami, who was better at remembering these things)

"So...what now?" Usopp seemed relieved that they were not going to be fighting a crazy God.

"We could visit Water 7 when Aqua Laguna isn't days away" Chopper innocently suggested.

"No" Robin deadpanned.

**6.3**

You stand here accused of countless murders, war crimes and crimes against time itself, let alone grammar." Leia Organa Solo, as she loved to emphasize when she was in a bad mood, declared at the head of the court currently going on above the earth on one of Luke's Super Galaxy Gurren Laggans, which she had borrowed for the mission this loop to investigate the appearance of an Earth this loop.

Luke, meanwhile, was working on getting their unawake father to stop being a evil tyrant and help overthrow Sheev. Why he bothered to try and redeem as many versions of their father as possible eluded her, he was nearly as bad as that Fate girl.

But, she had her own problem to deal with, so why bother with her biological father.

She had another murderer to deal with.

"How do you plead?"

The accused did not respond, prompting Leia to frown.

"...Has the accused lost their ability to hear? How do you plead, guilty or not guilty?"

She gestured to her husband, who promptly walked over from the back door (which he was guarding) over to the accused, before the man suddenly erupted in fury.

"You do not accuse me! No one can accuse me! I am Jerry of Christ! You have no right to speak to me, pagan satanic scum!"

Most of the Rebel jury had no idea what 'Satanic' or 'Christ' meant, so Leia resumed her questioning.

"We can, and will, accuse you of your crimes, Prayer Warrior" Leia replied tersely to his outburst "You are responsible for at least six genocides, against the Olympian, Titan, Wizard, Russian..."

"Be silent woman!"

The room suddenly became deathly quiet as the man continued to rant.

"You have no right to speak! You have no right to question me! I am a warrior of god, while your nothing but the weak, illegitimate female spawn of the false space Jesus! You will perish before my powers of God just as each and every one of those pagans did..."

Leia attempted to silence him with a glare, but as he continued to spew unintelligible tripe, Leia resorted to channeling the force a bit for her next comment.

"Be silent!"

The power waved through the room like an explosion, striking Jerry with the force of an Ion cannon.

He quickly lost the ability to speak as Leia continued

"How you know of my parentage is a question, but I will be frank with you. My real father is Bail Organa, the man who raised me. Darth Vader lost any rights to be my father long ago" Anakin Skywalker could try, and Leia at least could give him that "How his birth may be oddly similar to the messiah of your faith you have twisted into something filled with hate is irrelevant. You may think your some sort of hero, but you're not. You are no Jedi, nor Mandalorian, nor Rebel. Your less than even a Sith. You, are nothing but a deluded fanatic who has already condemned himself guilty of his crimes. Now, have anything to say in your defense, or do you want to simply dig your grave deeper?"

Jerry responded with a furious roar as something manifested above him "God will destroy you all!"

Leia glared at him momentarily, before simply waving her hand. The resulting force wave made whatever Jerry had manifested dissipate like mist as Jerry just stared at her in dumbfound horror.

"I may not advertise it, but I am a Skywalker by blood, and a legitimate one at that. The power of the Force is strong in us, and grows stronger constantly. You say you serve God? Well, let me tell you something, 'Jerry of Christ'. I, am stronger than your god. Your god is nothing compared to either me or my brother. And there are far stronger beings than the two of us...your god is nothing."

Jerry seemed almost catatonic as he was dragged away by a pair of rebel guards. He would later be ejected from an air lock and sucked into Jupiter.

**6.4**

Vader was starting to see why his son feared Thrawn so much.

He had encountered the guy a few times in his baseline, sure, but he had never really understood why his son still feared the guy, even when Darth Sidious had become the sort of issue his son had taken to defeating with the same level of absurdity that many other loopers took to defeating foes.

He really did need to get around to asking R2 for that recording of Leia punching him into the Microverse.

Of course, Palpatine and Thrawn were different creatures.

One was a manipulator, the other a conqueror.

While Palpatine was a pretty nasty piece of work, he was limited by his ability to work behind the scenes. He did his best work when he had years to set up his plans to destroy the Jedi and galactic democracy.

Thrawn, on the other hand, was a military commander. He could respond to unexpected developments much easier than Palpatine, which meant that he could actually be a threat to even experienced loopers simply by reacting in ways they weren't expecting.

Which might explain how he found himself stuck to a incredibly powerful magnet with Thrawn standing victoriously before him with the Noghri flanking him, one of those damn anti-force lizards of his on his shoulders like some sort of living scarf.

He really was starting to despise magnets, which only added to his obscenely long list of why he hated being stuck in the Vader suit.

"I must say, you were a most formidable opponent" the Chiss stated with genuine admiration "Considering how my 'corrective' invasion caught you off guard, your ability to adapt was most impressive. Your record for victory during the Clone Wars was truly earned. Regardless, you were no match for me. The Empire you were trying to create is too weak to stand up against the threats that approach, and you must be disposed of."

He really should have just apparated the moment Thrawn started his campaign and stab the guy. Actually, that was going on his 'to do' list for each loop.

Kill Palpatine, Tarkin and Thrawn each loop. Attempt to scare off Clovis, Bonteri and Solo each loop. Punch Mace Windu in the face every 10 loops. He wasn't that needy.

"I would grant you a warriors death, but I fear that would be simply too dangerous. You are a Sith Lord after all, I am quite aware you could easily kill me if you weren't both restrained, and your connection to The Force dampened by one of my pets. However, I will grant you the honor of having our conflict named after you, and a dedicated book penned by my own hand about your exploits. You will go down in history as a loser, true, but a loser who put in his best effort and who had earned my respect".

The glare that Vader was giving him made the Chiss quite fortunate that Anakin had never obtained laser vision. It was just one of those powers he never seemed to loop into (as oppose to being unsuited for, like a Keyblade).

"Now, prepare to die..."

BOOM

A huge burst of lightning seared into the deckspace behind Thrawn and his Noghri (Vader knew he had forgotten something this loop) as a gigantic chariot pulled by enormous Earth Oxen landed with the sublty of Kamina, pulled by a giant of a man with red hair, massive sideburns and a cape.

Probably a looper, though not one Vader had met yet.

But what sort of looper was he dealing...

"Mighty commanders, cease your hostilities and put down your weapons, for I am a King! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! Fate has brought us all together in this place to do battle for the right to conquer the galaxy, and I shall be victorious! But I am a generous Conqueror, join me and you shall be honored brothers in arms as we conquer the galaxy together! We shall win, but not destroy, and conquer, but not humiliate! We shall forge a united army, the mightiest the worlds have ever known! We shall know the glory of battle, and the joy of galactic conquest worthy of telling tales a thousand temporal resets from this day! Who will join me!?"

Oh crap. Another Kamina. And this one had ambition...

"What is your command, my master?"

...And Thrawn.

Yep, this loop was going to end badly, particularly as Luke was anchoring it.

**6.5**

"Babble babble babble"

"Yackle yackle yackle"

"Dingy din-gydin"

"Yackle"

Having somehow ended up on the Jedi Council (In the worst decision made by the Jedi since that time they had attempted to domesticate a variant of the Son who was a Gundark for some reason), Anakin was expecting a really frustrating loop.

In fact...he wasn't sure he was hearing them right.

"Babble babble"

"Yackle"

"Gibble gibble"

...He discretely removed one of those archaic ear cleaning sticks that Earth dwellers used from his subspace pocket to clear his ears out, wondering if that was the problem

"Babble!" Mace Windu...something'd him.

"...You know, I have absolutely no idea what you just said, can you please repeat it?" Anakin requested as Mace narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yackle yackle, yackle yackle" Yoda...again Anakin didn't know exactly what he was supposed to be saying.

"Nuget" Anakin rapidly turned his gaze over to master Shaak Tii, who said something that was clearly english.

Maybe he wasn't alone after...

"Nuget Nuuuu-Nuget"

Damn.

...

Hours later Padme Amidala, non-looper Senator from Naboo opened her apartment door to find her secret husband lying on her couch like he had just ran up there from Level 1313 of the city planet.

"Long day?" she inquired as Anakin groaned.

"You have no idea...I swear the Jedi Council is somehow managing to make less sense than usual. Any chance you can arrange for a Senate Mandated drug test?"

Padme laughed a bit at his misery before shaking her head. The Senate would never make the Jedi get tested. That would lead to them getting drug tested.

...

"Yigi Yigi Yigigiiyig!"

"You know Kenobi, I really have no idea what your saying. However, this will teach your padawan about not paying for his magazines, Wa Ha Ha Ha Ha!" the demon looper Aku laughed hamily as the Yackling Obi-Wan continued to say...something to him.

**6.6**

"...and no disinter..." mid way through assigning bounty hunters to go after Leia and Solo, Vader found himself waking up and realizing that the person he was talking to wasn't Boba Fett.

No, the person he was talking to was a looper, and one of the loopers who disliked him.

The looper was shorter than Boba Fett was, and a lot hairier. The creature resembled what Terrans/Earthlings (Earth, what a silly name for a planet) would call a Raccoon, only standing upright, wearing clothing (in this case raccoon sized versions of Boba Fett's armor), and staring at him in fury.

"You!"

Vader did not need the force to sense the imminent danger to himself, and the other bounty hunters bolted as they too sensed the shoot out about to go off.

"Come on Rocket, can you please remain calm..." Vader attempted to calm down the very angry berserker, quite aware that that was hypocritical of him trying to tell someone not to go on an angry and murderous rampage.

"Calm!? CALM!? You expect me to be calm after what stunt you pulled!?"

"It was simply in my way, and they refused to let me pass. I had no course of action but to..."

"You BROKE the Shi'Ar Empire! Do you know how much money they owed me that loop!? Your going to pay for not letting me be paid!" the Raccoon promptly drew from his subspace pocket a very, very large blaster.

A blaster that Anakin recognized from a couple of loops into the variant loop without most mutants, the Fantastic Four or Spiderman as the weapon that fellow Coulson used to blast Loki.

A weapon that would probably hurt, and it looked like a more advanced version.

BOOM!

Very advanced, as it turned out

...

The hatch for accessing the Millenium Falcon (the looping version that Han tirelessly worked on improving) opened up just enough to let Han, Leia, Chewbacca, 3P0, Luke (Who wasn't visiting Yoda this time around) and R2 see the dark armored figure standing before them.

"...Damn, your awake" Han muttered as he moved to close the hatch, but a glare from Luke stopped him.

"Um yeah...can I crash with you guys this loop?" Vader asked in a almost begging tone of vocie

"Why the hell would I let you on my ship!?/Father, what happened this time?" Han demanded as Leia sighed in the same annoyance she'd use if Jacen was getting suspended from school a lot during a forceless loop.

"I need a place to stay...a Raccoon blew my ship up"

Vader resisted the urge to snap as they all began laughing at him.

Stupid Raccoon.

**6.7**

It wasn't the first time in the loops Ahsoka Tano had decided to go out with the younglings again on their crystal hunt, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Ahsoka, one of only two non human, organic life forms looping in her verse at the moment (the other being Chewbacca), had over time found several events of her baseline she could avoid if she did the right things.

If she used her foreknowledge to its fullest effect, she would always manage to break the blockade of Ryloth in the first try, making things all the better for the Republic and the Twi'Lek's alike.

If she did not stop Awake Anakin from flying off on his own and causing mass amounts of damage on Zygeria with one of his giant robots, the Separatist attack on Kiros did not occur, the colonists did not end up being captured by slavers, and she did not have to dress up as a slave girl.

If she talked to Barriss in just the right way, she did not go crazy, and Ahsoka did not have to go on the run from Tarkin and the Jedi Order.

It was easy to not be the one taking the younglings out hunting for force crystals. She just had to say no, and in fact she did so several times in the start. However, in her earliest loops she made bad calls and viewed things the wrong way.

This resulted in her displaying Sakura Syndrome, and a lot of things she would rather not discuss occurred, among which was the origin of Anakin's feud with the Joestar loopers.

She had, of course, recovered from that long ago, and stayed that way in part because of loops like this one.

Being able to see the joy in children's happiness, so simple and unclouded by hate and violence, did her heart good after many loops dealing with monsters such as Palpatine, Ragyo and Ghetsis.

It was refreshing, at least when Anakin was anchoring reality. The time that a different anchor was around...well she had to think about how to remove said younglings from the temple at the end of the clone wars if she was not able to get Palpatine away from Anakin, which was easier said than done.

Of course, the chilly part of the job was over. The Younglings had collected their crystals, and now they were going to visit Huyang, the droid who was responsible for constructing light sabers who bore a striking resemblance to the 10th Doctor in more ways that one.

The Doctor...

Ahsoka and Anakin had met him a couple of times in various incarnations, and found him likeable. It wasn't that easy to find a non looper who matched them in eccentricities, after all.

It was sad he wasn't a looper though. It was always hard to end up feeling like he was a friend, then have to do it all over again the next fused loop. At least if she continued to work on being Barriss's friend, she could eventually start looping.

Though not anytime soon, the current bets on who would be the next looper was generally set for either Padme, Yoda, Rex or Bail Organa. Though Han did put a decent bet on Fives while C-3PO had the oddest belief that Corran Horn would start looping for some reason Ahsoka could not fathom.

"...Place your crystals on the table, your lesson begins now" Ahsoka began with a big smile on her face as the younglings did as she asked equally eagerly. "Allow me to introduce..."

Turning around to properly introduce Huyang, she stopped mind scentence, as what stepped out was not the robot she was expecting.

"Oh, hello there. I don't think I introduced myself, I am The Doctor, master maker of Light Sabers, and I just recently woke up and found myself in a loop to find this place again after I got a little lost" somehow, it was the 10th Doctor who she found on this ship "I do believe we haven't properly met yet"

Ahsoka subtly pinched herself to make sure she was not hallucinating this.

….

"A Wookie!"

Still in shock, Ahsoka watched the Doctor, the Freakin, not supposed to be looping, Doctor, lecture her personal little tribe of younglings slash minions when it suited her in that eccentric way of his.

"You know, I always was fond of Wookies. So few of your kind are Jedi, yet the few who are are brilliant paragrims of good and justice. Why, I feel as if a Jedi without a wookie friend is hardly a Jedi at all"

Meanwhile, the anchor of the Prequel branch sneezed before he resumed his watch for his wife's 408th assassination attempt this year.

"Er..."

Noting the human Petro trying to not be rude, yet also wanting him to hurry up, the Doctor got back on track.

"Oh yes, the Light Saber" using the force, the Doctor drew their light saber crystals to him and had them begin to orbit around him like moons.

"From the battles of Bellatrix and Trenzalore to peace keeping after the Babel Crisis, the Light Saber is a Jedi's greatest weapon and his one true ally bar The Force itself" the Doctor began the speech Ahsoka had heard Huyang a hundred thousand times, though spiced with his own experiences (and apparently Federation history, he had apparently run into Star Fleet already) "The light saber is a weapon known far and wide, beyond even the Jedi themselves, but how do they work you may ask? What makes them so special, as oppose to something everyone has? You may have the crystals, but they still need to be given life"

With the force, he returned the crystals to the spellbound younglings, as he began walking towards the holo projector

"You see my eager younglings, you must awaken the Force within your crystals. Know, as I am pretty sure none of you have a clue about how this is done, I will show you. There are few questions after all, that I cannot answer, and here is one thing I can, how to build a Light Saber"

With that, the Doctor activated a hologram showing diagrams to build a powerful hand held weapon. "I'm sure you can follow..."

He absently noticed Ahsoka looking at him in some level of annoyance "Oh, is there a problem Miss Tano?"

"Master...those are the wrong plans" she deadpanned as the Doctor scratched his head.

"Wrong plans, what do you..." the Doctor turned and realized the hologram he set up was not in fact a Light Saber, but a Sonic Screwdriver.

"Oh...my bad." the plans quickly changed to that of an actual light saber "Please take no note of what you just saw"

"But..."

"You didn't see anything"

...

"So, I'm taking it you know me already?"

While the little kids worked, and failed, at building light sabers with the force (without even looking Ahsoka had corrected Petro at least 4 times before he took his own eye out or set off an explosion), the two loopers found themselves in the corner, the sound of their conversation muffled by a Muffliato charm to discuss looping things where small, inquinsitive younglings could not hear.

"Yes" Ahsoka quietly told him "We met you several times...Anakin and myself, just me, me and Anakin and R2...you've met most of us at least once. Not sure if you met Revan..."

The Doctor lightly frowned "Not sure if I could tell you if I had." the Doctor gave Ahsoka an even look "Were we friends?"

"Friends..." Ahsoka sounded a bit startled at this, but quickly composed herself "Yes, by the end of our loops there we always were fans of you. We were friends, allies and mutually despised enemies of the Daleks together, many times over"

The Doctor lightly chuckled at the last one "I'd hate to find someone looping who wouldn't be despised enemies of the Daleks. I do have one thing to ask of you" he trailed off as Ahsoka's eyes went wide.

The Doctor extended his hand to her with a large grin "I hope to be friends with you are for real now that I am properly looping"

After a moment's shock, Ahsoka extended her own hand, affirming her own desire to see that happen.

"Splended..." the Doctor grinned "So...what happens now? Do I just get to watch the Rugrats this loop before being left alone with a bunch of light saber parts for years on end again?"

Ahsoka frowned at the last one, not exactly sure why that was the case, but she did have an answer for him.

"Well, Hondo's pirates are going to attack soon, so we should be ready for them before they rob us blind and..."

"Pirates!? That sounds fun..." the Doctor seemed a bit too interested in meeting alien pirates in Ahsoka's opinion "Oh, I do hope they are non-humanoid ones!"

Before Ahsoka could ask him exactly what he meant by that, an explosion shook the ship.

….

"Oh, a Alien Pirate on a flying saucer...I could have sworn it would have been more imaginative looking" The 10th Doctor commented to Hondo's invading Weequayan pirates. Behind him Ahsoka face palmed in immense irritation. "You really just look like humans in suits...which a lot of aliens do for some reason, have you ever noticed that?"

Really, they just looked like humans with leathery skin, no lips and some bony frill things.

It wasn't even just here, he noticed the same thing when he was over with the Federation, and his own verse for that matter, where many species resembled humans or humans in suits.

Hondo just stared at this Jedi's odd remarks, before he turned his gaze to Ahsoka and asked, in complete seriousness "You there, Skywalker's Pada-whatsit! Did I just board a Jedi cruiser filled with Khyber Crystal, or did I just board a Jedi cruiser filled with your crazies?"

Ahsoka, idly checking to make sure the Younglings were behind her, ignited her light sabers in response "Why don't you come over and find out?"

Hondo laughed at that "You Jedi are so weird. But my men have taken down Sith Lords, what do two Jedi and a bunch of Younglings think they can do against a crew of Pirates?"

10's response was to simply wave his hand in front of them, with a face that was actually curious to see exactly how this would work "Why don't you go leave this place and go bother someone else?"

Hondo laughed "Oh ho ho! The Jedi Mind Trick? Silly clearly off in the head Jedi, I'm not so weak as to allow that to affect me. Now men, let us plunder this ship of its riches..." he stopped talking as he noticed that the rest of his men had in fact left.

Hondo promptly sighed "Damn, why can't you get good, obedient minions who can't be messed up by your Jedi hocus pocus? Well, apparently I have to go rob someone else, have fun with your war"

Hondo promptly ran for his life after his mind altered men.

The Doctor grinned as his gaze returned to Ahsoka, who just shook her head.

"This, younglings, is why only droids should be left on ships alone for extended periods of time" she snarked, though she knew his...eccentricities were not caused by that alone.

Force help her when she vouched the question of what he'd be like in a few thousand more loops.

**6.8**

"It would appear they were expecting us" Obi-Wan commented to his fellow passengers of the Millenium Falcon as the Death Star tractor beam brought them in.

"So, Dad's awake then?" Luke spoke up as Han shivered.

"Damn..."

"Oh come on Master Solo, Master Annie won't kill you where Leia can see you. He'll drag you away first, then kill you"

"Not helping Protocol, not helping!"

...

The looping crew of the Falcon, man, droid and wookie alike, just stared as Vader and Leia were waiting for them, and darted into the Millenium Falcon very, very quickly.

"Haruhi, Emperor" Vader simply said as the two sat down in the Falcon without so much as a growl, snap or attempt at murdering the Son in Law.

The Millennium Falcon, widely regarded as a piece of junk that was held together across the loops with spit and willpower, somehow managed to escape the Death Star's tractor beam via sheer force of will, leaving behind a crying teenager.

"Save me...please!" Kyon Tarkin begged. It wasn't like he had blown up Alderann, the S.O.S star just caused half its population to turn into Espers, Mutants or some sort of Mythological creature.

**6.9**

"...I have read your transcript. You are an accomplished bounty hunter, the likes of which makes even Bobba Fett and Cad Bane tremble. You have taken down five of my bounties in less than a month, and now I am in need of your services once more"

Two armored beings found themselves standing face to face in a throne room on the galactic seat of power in the Galactic Empire (now 73.6% more benevolent since the old guy was removed from power): one whose armor was black and terrifying, the other whose armor was orange and red.

One was the new emperor of the Galaxy, Darth Vader. The other the legendary bounty hunter Samus Aran.

The two in a single room was capable of sending millions of geek souls screaming in awe, before fading into silence as they fainted from sheer joy.

"You took down the non-loopers Deadpool, Jabba the Hutt, A'Sharad Hett and Grevious-Ridley, and removed that bothersome Tick before he did something to grate my nerves. Now, I give you your most important assignment yet. Complete it, and all the wealth you can imagine will be yours" Vader spewled, before he rose his hands dramatically as the holographic image of a rather famous smuggler appeared.

"You are to dispose of Han Solo and incinerate his remains, though if you can at least retrieve the DNA that would allow for the birth of my grandchildren from that...donor, with extreme prejudice"

The suit wearing bounty hunter looked at him for a few moments, before she turned and just walked away.

"...Sigh, well there's always the next bounty hunter looper I suppose..."

"Hem Hem"

Vader turned to see the awake, and currently six year old, Luke Skywalker giving him a 'really' look, Vader having retrieved him from Tatooine to raise after he removed the various dangerous parts of the empire a non awake Luke and Leia not need deal with.

Sadly, this was accomplished by trial and error.

"You don't have a daughter Luke, you wouldn't understand why you have the need to remove the Son-In-Law as soon as possible" Vader lectured his son.

"No, I think it's just you"

**6.10**

It was a good thing that Barriss started this loop in Khaki clothing, or else her robes would be catching on every tree and would be unbearable in this heat.

Using the force to push away one last branch, she found herself staring at...

"That...is some long grass" Barriss commented on the rather overgrown field she found herself staring into.

When was the last time someone mowed it?

_RUSTLE RUSTLE_

Barriss heard the rustling grass just as The Force warned of the incoming threat, as a giant, upright reptile with a very large claw lunged at her with a loud shriek.

Barriss used the force to knock the reptile back, as a second one came at her.

Not having enough time to reach for her subspace pocket, she reacted with a kick. Her time as the apprentice of Red Leg Zeff for her second loop into that strange world with weird Pirates did pay off, even if that storm did cause her to drown, and the kick thus hit with more power than most blasters, sending the reptile crashing into a tree.

It also deflected the third one, though the fourth one was able to get past her.

She apparated out of the way of that raptor and reappeared a few feet away, as at least a dozen of them approached her, including the ones who had just went at her (resilient things these creatures were)

"Enough!" Barriss shouted with the force amplifying her voice as the Raptors froze, as if they seemed to actually feel the force she put into her shout.

Could they be sensitive to the force.

Barriss stroked her chin contemptibly, somewhat like Obi-Wan Kenobi's habit, as she made up her mind.

If she was stuck randomly going from loop to loop, unable to find her way home, she would make her own home. She would re-create her own Jedi Order, starting with these creatures.

After all, what could possibly go wrong?

Sadly, Barriss was eaten by the Spinosaurus shortly before Ingen arrived, causing the Raptors to avenge her death and fall to the Dark Side of the Force.

...

Alan Grant had no idea why he looped in with Malcolm's little island expedition, but he didn't like it at all.

He did not like having to clean on Hammond's mess.

He did not like having to deal with Hammond's ass of a Nephew.

He really did not like having to deal with Hammond's overgrown chicken kings, particularly when they are angry parent giant chickens.

"DON'T GO INTO THE LONG GRASS!"

Having been separated from Malcolm's little eco buddies, he and the rest of Ludlow's men had just stopped at the edge of some very, very tall grass at the frantic warning of Ajay, Roland's friend (and the two Ingen employees this time around he actually liked. He figured that Roland and Muldoon could get along rather well).

"This, is ambush territory! The Raptors hunt here!"

That, combined with Alan Grant giving them a nightmare inducing stare, caused the hunters to freeze up and eye the grass wearily.

Well, this should be one massacre that wouldn't happen this...

A odd vibration noise was heard as one of the hunters was lifted into the air, screaming as he was yanked into the tall grass.

Alan stepped back in horror, before he too began to levitate to the very same odd vibration noise.

What the hell...why were their telekinetic raptors! He was going to freaking die because of a telekinetic raptor.

Worse, Death, Yet.

...

"...Your seeing the lizard, right Yukio?" the dark haired Rin Okumura, son of Satan and Exorcist, inquired of his brother as the two peered over the side of the staircase to the roof of their dorm as a Velociraptor looked around in some confusion.

"Technically its a Dinosaur Rin, so it's technically a bird" Yukio corrected his dumber brother as the Raptor cocked its head their direction.

"Shit, it heard us!"

"Calm down Rin, the two of us are perfectly capable of handling one dino..."

The Raptor, after gazing at them for a few moments, lifted one of its small arms up and seemed to perform a choking motion with it. As it did so, Yukio suddenly began to leviate the air and flail around, as if an invisible hand was choking him.

"YUKIO!" Rin shouted as he glared at the dinosaur, before drawing out his Kurikara sword and igniting in blue flames "YOU EXTINCT BASTARD! LET MY BROTHER GO!"

And so Rin lunged at Yggdrasil's newest looper, the Dark Side Raptor.

**6.11**

Subspace pockets varied in size based on the power level of users.

This caused a certain level of shifting scales; a weaker but more experienced looper would have a smaller subspaced pocket than a more powerful but newer looper, for example, if Dudley Dursley was one of the old school Hogwarts loops, even if he looped for quite a while, he would have a smaller pocket than the one Goku started off with.

So, naturally, the subspace pocket of the incredibly strong with the force, and long time looper Anakin Skywalker, was quite large.

It was in fact so large, that C-3PO could easily enter it, and the search to find Anakin in the thing was taking quite long.

"I must say, Master Annie really should consider clearing out that storage facility. I have no idea why he has over 100 copies of his light saber, Vader armor in White, Camouflage, Marine Admiral patterned, Akatsuki Pattern, Scarlet Red and Tie-Dye (among others) and a rather masterfully done statue of Mistress Padme made of solid gold in the first place...nor do I really want to know when he had the time to get that thing made"

C-3PO stopped to look at the street sign that was for some reason present in this metallic storage area, just at the end of the sealed containers storing approximately 20 varieties of Devil Fruit, his Zanpakto, a Yellow Lantern Ring and Battery, a dueling deck filled with several Number cards based on his native galaxy, several wands and numerous other artifacts he had collected over the course of his many loops.

"Okay, Master Annie wished to speak to me and said to find him repairing his modified Evangelion...now this sign post says that to my right is the path to the Death Star storage facility...well can't go that way." C-3PO checked the left sign "Oh, this way to the 'giant robots and space craft' it is then"

...

Idly walking by a collection of 30 Gundam variations, 12 Gunmen, 3 LFO's, a squadron of Federation Fighters, three squadrons of T.I.E fighters, five squadrons made up of his own personal fighters, 13 Twilights, two squadrons of X-Wings, a squadron of Y-Wings, 20 Gunships, the Maximal ship Axalon, a Sith Fighter that Anakin had been given as a present by Revan the last time Anakin had had a fused loop with him, an American Spaceshuttle, a rack of 7 Firebolts, and 3 Knightmare Frames (Anakin was a fan of war machines, particularly mechs, giant robots and space fighters), C-3PO came to the stop at the large foot of the Evangelion that Anakin had modified heavily with Gundam technology he had used in several situations, from a friendly spar with his son's own modified robot to a duel to the death with his Mikasa Glitch counterpart (Who had her own) that only ended when a Spiral Nemesis started.

Though as Anakin had found out, the robot had suffered the damage that both its counterparts in the original, and in Annie Skywalker version, had taken in their great battle that broke two entire rims.

"Um, Master Annie?" C-3PO called out as a panel opened up in the side of the left wing, revealing an Anakin with a pair of goggles, a blow torch still activated in his metallic hand and a shoe that was glowing Spiral Green for some reason 3PO wasn't keen on asking about.

"Oh, 3PO, there you are" Anakin greeted as he deactivated his blow torch and jumped out of the robot's side panel, landing on the ground in a burst of spiral energy from his glowing boot.

FIGHT THE POWER!

"I was hoping you'd get here, I was sort of waiting for you to show up before I had lunch" Anakin said in way of greeting as his creation began apologizing.

"I do apologize Master Annie, I took a wrong turn at your trophy room of Grievous parts and briefly found myself..."

Anakin waved his droid off.

"It's no problem 3PO. You weren't that late. Now, before I break for lunch, time to give you a mission" Anakin looked quiet serious now "You, are to kill Palpatine"

"Huh?!"

Anakin continued "Someone needs to get rid of him this loop, and you just happen to be the only looper from our little corner of the multiverse who has yet to kill him. Even Revan has killed him at least twice, and he rarely loops anwhere out of his own loop."

3PO studied Anakin for a moment "Alright Master Annie, what are the conditions of the bet?"

As Anakin blinked in confusion and a bit of shock, 3PO continued "I've dealt with the sort of hair brained schemes Master Luke and Master Han get up to when your not around in a few years, and I know what one of their bets looks like. What happens if I do not kill the Supreme Chancellor?"

Anakin looked terrified for a moment "Horrible things, things that are a danger to order and goodness everywhere..."

"Let me guess, you have to sit through Han and Leia's next wedding without a single attempt on his life or sabotage of any sort" 3PO deadpanned as Anakin looked like he was just caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

3PO shook his head in annoyance "Very well, considering I'll have to deal with you for who knows how many loops if I don't, I shall indeed try to put an end to Supreme Chancellor Palapatine/ Emperor Palapatine/ Darth Sidious, though I do find myself wondering what you'll get out of this Master Annie"

"Luke has a few spare Gundam models I don't have" Anakin admitted with some admiration to his collection of them, before he got serious again "Now, I have two conditions for you. One, please don't make it obvious your his killer, I have so far managed to avoid getting Padme arrested for assassination in all my loops, and i'd like to keep that streak going"

"Of course Master Annie. I am a trained Shinobi after all, even if a never graduated from Genin"

"Second...no bombs" Anakin sounded unusually insistent on that end.

"You do know bombs make it rather easy to hide the murderer, correct? I do believe that was what allowed Bariss to nearly get away with it in the baseline if I recall correctly" 3PO was rather confused by this request, it made his job a lot harder.

"Look, you know how I spent the first loops of mine trying to kill Palpatine, believing the loops to be some punishment from the Force for the whole 'Vader thing'?" Anakin inquired as 3PO nodded "Well, the first time I ever managed to get Palpatine to die, was by feeding Tarkin some of Bariss's nano droids and blowing him up during a meeting the two had in the Chancellor's office. However, that led me to discover the bomb accelerant that Sidious put in the Senate Building's construction, which caused fire to engulfed the entire senate building, Padme included, in a giant flaming ball of death"

After that, Anakin stabbed himself with his own light saber and found himself on the Hogwarts Express, where he met Harry and found out The Force was not punishing him at all.

"I see, very well Master Annie, I shall not fail you!" C-3PO saluted and began to jaunter away as Anakin felt a sudden sense of dread.

He was going to have to get fitted for a Vader Tuxedo, he was sure of it.

!FIGHT THE POWER!

But first, he had to do something about his foot.

...

"Ah, good morning Master Jedi" Chancellor Palpatine greeted the just arriving Mace Windu, Yoda and Plo Koon of the Jedi High Council "What brings you to my office at such a early..."

SHATTER!

The glass window of the Supreme Chancellor's office (Which really should be removed, it was just a assassin magnet) shattered as a black shape burst into the room.

With the force, Mace Windu yanked the Chancellor behind them for protection as the dark figure rose up before them.

It was a Protocol Droid, but completely black with a helmet whose visor was only lucid to the one wearing it, as oppose to the ones looking it. A black cape billowed behind it, and, for some reason, it had a light saber in its hands.

"I am C-Zero of the Rebellion!" C-3PO was accessing one of his looping personas for this one, and now was speaking in a very hammy voice "I have come to kill the Supreme Chancellor! Stand aside Jedi, Celouch vi Britannia commands you!"

R2, who was hiding in a corner from the ceiling (borrowing both his time as Spider-D2 and his loop as a Demiguise/the species that regular invisbility cloaks were made from) recording the chancellor to present proof to Luke about the outcome of his bet, sweat dropped.

This was either going to be awesome, or black mail worthy. Perhaps both.

….

6.1 Skywalkerus Vaderus: One of the earliest members of Lucasaceae, the species is highly territorial and does not get along with others of its own kind. Oh, and the Mikasa Glitch was actually formally named in this snip for looping kind. Well, I guess is Saph gets to reinvent the loops and Crisis gets to create The Crash, I can just do that and have a small legacy

6.2 Bariss is adjusting to being thrown across time and space decently well.

6.3 What person writes a fanfic series like the Prayer Warriors anyway? Scarily, it doesn't seem to be a troll….

6.4 Ladies and gentleman, I give you Fate/Zero's Rider! To quote Wildrook quoting Integra Hellsing, Oh F*CK all kinds of duck

6.5 Babble! I don't do that many 'prank' loops, they just aren't really me. But I do get the urge to on occasion.

6.6 The Guardians of the Galaxy were fun, weren't they?

6.7 my first Ahsoka focused loop, and one I wrote for the new Doctor Who loops that started up.

6.8 The Terror of Haruhi Suzumiya, looping reality warper/admin something or another. I really don't know, but I must say I probably need to look at why the Star Wars loopers all fear her one of these days

6.9 Also wrote this one for the recently formed Nintendo loops. Oh, and Samus has standards

6.10 I wrote the intro snips and most of the stuff for the small quantity of Blue Exorcist and Jurassic Park loops. And yes, Bariss sort of created a horrifying new looper. Ironically the first looper that poor Alan Grant has to loop with.

6:11 Remind me to try and get Code Geass for Christmas


	7. Chapter 7

Time for the 7th comp to begin

...

_7.1 (Kris Overstreet)_

Anakin Skywalker Awoke, took a rasping breath through his respirator, and silently cursed his luck. Despite his best efforts, the Loops refused to dispense with the services of Darth Vader, Parbroiled Evil Behind a Mask.

The Jedi Looper took a moment to file through his Loop memories, which seemed true to baseline up until... well... moments ago. Vader's ship, the Star Destroyer Devastator, had pursued the Alderaanian embassy shipTantive IV into hyperspace after the latter ship intercepted a signal from known Rebel agents. However, both ships had run into an uncharted gravitational anomaly, the sort of thing that usually ended with a ship never being heard from again. The ships had been dumped out into entirely uncharted space, with a life-bearing planet in the distance, and the ambassador's corvette opening up ground in a race for the planet.

Not far from the blue-white planet, a large object began moving towards the Rebel ship. "Look, they're heading for that space station," the Star Destroyer's captain said. "Pursue and intercept. Don't let them make rendezvous."

Vader reached out with the Force, and what he sensed both shocked and amused him. Barely able to keep the amusement out of his voice, he rumbled, "That's no space station. That's a moon."

Perhaps his luck wasn't as bad as he'd feared. He'd been hoping for a Loop like this for quite some time now...

"What's that, m'lord?" The captain looked through the bridge windows at the round object, growing larger by the moment. "It can't be a moon, it's clearly maneuvering for..." He trailed off into silence as the object began to rotate, revealing craters and shadows... shadows that formed the head of a unicorn with a downcast gaze.

And then the eye facing the Devastator opened, an angry red glow appearing in the black and white moonscape.

"Er... the... er... moon is accelerating towards us, Captain," a helm officer reported. "It's ignoring the Rebel ship. Perhaps we should take evasive action?"

"Yes..." the captain murmured. "Yes, I think you're right! Full reverse! All auxiliary power to the engines!"

The Star Destroyer rocked and shuddered for several seconds before the safety systems took the main reactors offline. Emergency lights switched on across the bridge.

"You can't win, Captain," Vader said. "But there are other ways of fighting. I recommend infiltration from within..."

A few minutes later, in a flash of un-light, an armored quadruped appeared on the Imperial ship's bridge. "Kneel, miserable creatures!" the lizard-eyed beast shouted. "I am Nightmare Moon, and you have dared to intrude into my domain!"

Vader relaxed and let the Force flow through him, probing around the newcomer. The Dark Side was strong with her; sadness and regret, but also immense bitterness, jealousy and rage. The creature was powerful; a non-Awake Vader would have had a roughly equal fight. Anakin Skywalker, on the other hand, with Loop experience and power, could probably take her out in moments.

But that wouldn't be amusing, or friendly. Besides, there was a question to ask.

"One moment," Vader rumbled, stepping forward.

"Are you the one in command of these wretches?" Nightmare Moon sneered. "'Tis well you hide behind a mask, if you are uglier than these bizarre creatures of yours!"

It was well he hid behind a mask, period. It was all Anakin could do to keep from cracking up. "I have but one question," he said, deepening his voice to keep it from breaking with laughter. "Are you Awake?"

"What sort of foolish question is this?" The evil alicorn strode towards Vader. "Do you think this is some sort of dream? Think again!"

Ah. Not Awake, then.

Anakin remembered the favorite phrase of a much different Emperor he'd served one Loop, in a vastly smaller small-e empire.

Let's see what happens.

The bridge crew of the Devastator watched in slack-jawed amazement as Vader bent his knee to the deck, bowing his head humbly. "What is thy bidding, my Mistress?"

* * *

><p>Nightmare Moon, Twilight Sparkle, and the five stone Elements of Harmony vanished.<p>

"TWILIGHT!" six voices shouted in surprise.

"We gotta go after her!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"You have your own problems to worry about, ponies."

Six pairs of eyes looked to the shadows to see a tall bipedal figure in black armor and cape stride forward. A lightsaber ignited in his hands, illuminating his form in eerie red highlights.

If any of them could have pierced his mental shields to read his thoughts, they would have heard: How I love a dramatic entran- who's that?

Only five pairs of eyes belonged to ponies. The sixth belonged to a human woman clad in a slightly torn white dress. A loud hiss heralded the activation of her own lightsaber.

"Girls, go after your friend," Princess Leia Organa said. "I'll deal with this one."

Lightsabers clashed, and the ponies galloped off.

A few brisk swings and parries later, Anakin said, "I see you're wide-Awake, my daughter." He disengaged just in time for the startled Jedi to swing wide.

"Anak- Father?" Leia gasped. "If you're Awake, then why are you doing this? Your ship is poised over Equestria ready to rain destruction down on a single word from you!"

"A word which will not be given, of course," Anakin replied. "I put the fear of the Dark Side into the captain. He will accept orders only from me. So, the ponies are quite safe."

"You still-" swing, clash- "haven't explained-" swing, clash- "WHY!" swing, clash, grind of coalesced plasma beams.

"Why, to see what happens, of course." Anakin pushed Leia back a few steps, stepped backwards himself, and deactivated his lightsaber. "I've been looking forward to seeing Equestria for a long time. But Darth Vader cannot simply walk into Equestria."

"Oh," Leia muttered. "Oh. Ooooh." She smiled a small smile and added, "Have I ever mentioned you seem to have a habit of doing things the hard way?"

"You and Obi-Wan both," Anakin replied. "You briefly incapacitated me and ran to join your friends. Good enough?"

"Works for me," Leia said, reaching out with the Force and toppling the stand which had held the Elements towards Vader. He feigned a brief difficulty with it before levitating it back to its proper position, by which time Leia was on her way up the steps.

Darth Vader's boots struck sparks on the stone floor as he ran after her.

* * *

><p>"So!" Nightmare Moon ground the fragments of the Elements of Harmony under her hoof. "Your pathetic attempt to harness the Elements has failed! So much for your pathetic rebellion!" She stepped aside to allow Vader to stand next to her. "Now you shall watch as Ponyville is blasted into oblivion!"<p>

"I don't think so, Nightmare Moon!" Twilight Sparkle grinned. "Even as we speak Alliance and pony commandos have docked with your ship and taken over its bridge! There won't be any destruction today!"

Vader glanced over the ponies' heads. Leia shrugged. Sorry! Didn't know!

The visitors from a galaxy far, far away listened as Twilight named the various Elements represented by her friends, ending with her own identity as the Element of Magic. As each was named, the appropriate Element materialized on the appropriate pony, who rose into the air. Anakin, watching it all through the Force, was deeply impressed. The magic was interwoven with something like the best qualities of the grey-sider Force he'd seen around the Loops- leaning heavily towards the light. It reminded him very much of the baseline, of the moment when Darth Vader, given mercy and love by a long-lost son, had become Anakin Skywalker once more.

Then the rainbow beam connecting the ponies lashed out at both Nightmare Moon and himself, and he had just enough time to think that this also reminded him of the baseline, only he hoped it wouldn't hurt as much as Palpatine's lightning.

* * *

><p>Anakin sat up. It hadn't hurt... exactly... but... it had been most peculiar indeed. The Dark Side had fled him like a thief in the night, and the Light had burned him with a total absence of pain.<p>

His helmet and mask sat next to him. He took a deep breath; his lungs worked fine. He raised his hands, feeling the Force flow through living flesh and bone. He reached up and grabbed a long lock of hair- blonde, but mixed with some strands of gray.

"Well," he said quietly, "I've had much less pleasant reconstructive surgery than that!"

"Give your horrid sense of humor a rest, Father," Leia chuckled. "Don't you have something to tell Twilight?"

The purple pony in question was staring at the former Sith Lord with a cocked eyebrow and an expectant smirk.

"Um... er..." Anakin raised his left hand and parted his fingers two by two. "Live long and prosper?"

"Welcome to the Equestrian Loop, Anakin," Twilight replied. "Now do you mind doing something about the ship you have double-parked over Cloudsdale? This is meant to be a sanctuary Loop, after all."

_7.2 (Sea of Falling Stars with slight edits by myself)_

When Barriss Offee Awoke to this Loop, she felt some foreign presence in her mind, telling her to obey a 'Galvatron'. Doing a mental checklist of her body, she found herself to be mechanical. Currently in a vehicle form, she waited until the others had left before transforming herself.

The feeling of splitting into millions of pieces and reassembling into a robot resembling her human form was interesting. She also found she didn't have a name, so she could call herself whatever she wanted. Running out of the warehouse she was in, Barriss jumped over the security gate and rolled away.

In Hong Kong, the Autobots were having trouble with Galvatron's Vehicon army. Hound, Jolt, and Optimus were awake for the loop, but that didn't make fighting them any easier. Even with four Autobots to defend the Seed from the Vehicons, it was still almost 13-to-1 odds.

"Hound! I can't keep this up! Every fragging 'Con I zap just falls to bits, not even providing good cover! Rollbar's diversion efforts may be doing us good, but even he's running low on Juice and Bumblebee's just as average a fighter as ever! We need help!"

This wasn't helped by KSI seemingly having built more drones than ever this go around. Hound had lost track at four Junkheaps, forty of those Trax drones, and several types he couldn't remember the names of. At least Bumblebee had destroyed Stinger back in the States.

Even if Joyce gave them flack over it, no one among the Autobot loopers really cared about the worthless drone.

An unfamiliar motor (most of the Autobot loopers memorized the sounds they made in their vehicle modes) roaring got their attention.

"Hang on, I'm coming to help you guys!"

The bold statement, coming from the Koenigsegg before them, was strange. Stranger still when it flowed akin to a KSI drone and reassembled into a female figure. The unknown female began to carve into her fellow drones with a heated blade. One of the white Junkheap components fell to the ground in halves, followed by three Trax units having their heads removed. Hound nearly lost his bullet cigar in shock.

"Whoever this lady is, she's a Looper with style. This may be a hopeless fight, but that's our favorite kind, right Jolt!?"

"Roger that! Let's light things up before she outshines us!"

Barriss felt her mind be at ease while in the heat of combat. Sometimes, for a looper such as her, it was better to lose oneself in combat at times than go insane. This almost led to her cutting one of the Autobots as he came charging back into the fray, transforming from his rally car form to barrel into one of the two-headed drones.

"Any of you guys feeling like you're …...?"

"Not now lady! We have to get through this fight! Hey, you worthless drones come over here and get your fortune cookies!"

Barriss enjoyed the firefight, even as she and the Autobots were slowly overwhelmed. At least, until she saw seven mechanical dinosaurs ridden by other Autobots come charging through and tear their way through the Vehicons.

[One crazy fight later]

Rolling towards the docks where the Autobots were waiting, Barriss knew this was her only chance to explain herself. She saw nine Autobots standing before her. She somehow instinctively knew their names, as if her body was programmed with them.

Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Hound, Blaster, Crosshairs, Drift, Jolt, Bumblebee, and Rollbar.

Rolling to a stop, she flowed from her supercar mode to her robot form. Bowing to her impromptu allies, she was surprised to see Drift bow back and Hound nod his head.

"Why'd you fight with us little lady? Thought all the KSI zombies were followed Galvatron."

"Zombies? All I know is that I Awoke in this form and spent almost an hour learning how to control shifting from one form to another."

Five of them perked up, while the other four just looked confused. Finally Ultra Magnus spoke up.

"Well, in this case, it seems one of Blaster's specialties will be used. It seems this Loop, you arrived as a guest while Jolt, Hound, Blaster, Optimus, and I were Awake. The reason Hound called you a zombie is that many of the KSI drones were made from melted down corpses of our kind. Including many of our own."

Barriss stared in shock. Her body was made from the desecrated remains of fallen heroes!?

"But do not worry. Take a drive with Jolt and Blaster to clear your mind and get the presentation Blaster put together for all of our visitors."

She felt her arms being pulled by Blaster and Jolt, who shocked her in just the right manner to trigger her conversion. They in turn converted into a SUV and some sort of electrical vehicle. Riding off with them, Barriss felt that this loop, though it would probably end soon, would be very educational….

The loop then suddenly ended before she could give her name

_7.3_

The shadowclone of Anakin Skywalker was rather irritated he had to go all the way to Kamino out of the freakin' blue.

Oh, the real him got to enjoy a night with Padme after three loops of zombies, bureau ponies and vong, but he had to be called up because someone tripped one of the alarms that the real him always set up on Kamino ever since Sakura started playing with cloning equipment.

There were some things you did not do with cloning equipment, and Anakin really did prefer not to have to remove unnecessary and unnerving appendages from his clones more than once every 10,000 loops.

Of course, as Sakura was apparently cured of her desire to violate the nature and moral laws of the multiverse, that meant it could only be one of two things messing with Kamino.

It could either be a MLE like Kyubey or Dio Brando trying some sort of new plan, or it could be the blue idiot.

...And it was in fact, the blue idiot, as said evil 'scientist' was currently bound to a wall by a myriad of chakra based seals and struggling vainly.

"Get me down from here this instant!"

The clone just glared at the visiting villainous looper in annoyance "Must you always do this whenever your here, Drakken?"

The blue skinned foe of Kim Possible merely rolled his eyes at the clones annoyance "I don't always try this when I'm here..."

"Of course, it would be somewhat problematic for your idiotic and pointless scheme if Kim or Shego were around when you tried to create a clone with both of their DNA in it" Anakin's clone replied in the most sarcastic voice possible as Drakken frowned.

"Oh come on, it's a brilliant plan!"

"No, it's rather idiotic actually, and it's most likely morally wrong"

"Oh, didn't realize you were one of those people" Drakken commented in disgust as the clone glared back.

"Hey, I have no problem with regular homosexual reproduction, cloning methods or otherwise. What you want to do, however, is essentially stealing the genetic material of both Kim and Shego and planning to use it to create a scientifically created child..."

"I'm thinking either Kasy or Shieki personally" Drakken commented jollily as Anakin's shadowclone continued to glare

"...As an obedient and lethal minion whom you plan to continuously recreate until she starts looping..."

"Just like that pony...Nyn...Nym...Pym..." Drakken was lost on the exact name of the equestrian in question

"Nyx" the clone supplied him "And that was completely different. Plus, stealing people's genetic material to create clones is incredibly disturbing." if Superman found Superboy being created disturbing, Anakin (clone or original) was pretty sure the same would apply for Kim and Shego with a Kimgo running around (named either Kasy or Shieki, it didn't make it any less unnerving for the two kickass females in all likelihoods)

"Says the guy with a clone army" Drakken pointed out as Anakin frowned.

"Dooku paid Fett good money to clone him"

"Oh, really? I had no idea...so, if I pay Possible and Shego, I technically..."

The shadow clone of Anakin Skywalker transfigured the occasional ally of Doofemsmirtz into a blue naked mole rat to make him stop talking, the scientist falling from his former restraints and into the clone's hands.

As the shadow clone grinned at the now nervous mole rat in a way that could send shivers down quite a few peoples spines, he couldn't help but try to picture what the end result of Drakken's quack plan would, theoretically look like.

(Cute, morally questionable without the consent from the two 'mothers' in question, but still cute)

_7.4A_

Darth Vader, the dreaded and all powerful lord of the cosmos (As he had declared himself this loop after overthrowing Palpatine and declaring himself emperor), was not amused.

Not at all.

The cause of his annoyance...

"BP! BP! BP!"

For some reason, R2-D2 had gone berserk and was circling around the table he was standing on, trying to shock him and thus fry his circuits and kill him, and not for any real reason that Vader could think of, while making uncharacteristically glitch sounding noises.

After all, the droid wasn't looping today. If he was awake and trying to kill him in this damnable suit, it wouldn't be that difficult. The droid was able to turn himself invisible, fire electrical blasts akin to the power of Pikachu and was harder to avoid than that Slenderman fellow.

There could only be one reason...

"Grrr...I hate the Earth's internet." the poor droid probably had picked up on that planet's wi-fi as they approached the planet onboard the Executor (to ensure the earth in question didn't have any of the many things that Vader did not want to deal with, such as the Joestars, Kamina, Zim or that diminutive Saiyan with an ego that made his baseline self seem humble), and had caught some sort of virus.

Perhaps he would have to conquer the earth and execute the ones responsible for this outrage. After all, would anyone miss hackers and virus makers?

...

"The World Three's Net Navi's are in SPACE!?" Lan Hikari, one of the anchors for the recently opened up branch of the Mega loops, repeated loudly as his brother, the digitized Hub frowned.

"That would appear to be the case. Though I am not sure of what they could possibly be targeting. The World Three are not generally interested in hacking space laser satellites or space stations..."

"Well, what else is there to hack up there, bar Mars Rovers?" Lan questioned...as a giant blue hologram of a dark suited being appeared before them.

In fact, this hologram appeared all over the world as well.

"Attention puny earthlings! I am Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith and the dreaded and all powerful lord of the cosmos! One of your earthling hackers has committed a great and unforgivable crime against one of my dearest companions, and for that I demand the criminal be brought to me, at once! If not, I shall be forced..."

As the dark armored man began to rant about hackers being executed over apparently hacking one of his robots or something (it was a rather long winded rant), and threatening to invade their world with something called stormtroopers, Lan decided to test the waters and sent out a ping.

"...Do not think your primitive nuclear armments can deter me..." the dark suited man awkwardly stopped as he apparently got the ping, revealing himself as a looper, and the hologram vanished.

Only for the dark armored man to reappear before the two with some sort of popping teleportation.

"So...your the anchor?" The dark man inquiered as the boy nervously nodded as the imposing figure who was making dark sounding breathing noises.

"Well, anchor and co-anchor, though whom is whom is sort of a mystery at the moment" Hub replied from the PET as the dark armored man acknowledged him with a frown.

"Hmmm...a digital anchor, an odd resemblance of Rock...say, are you any good at removing viruses from droids?"

_7.4B (Wildrook)_

"I happen to be known as Mega Man in some worlds," Hub said to Darth Vader. "But we can probably fix the database within your droid."

"Good," Vader replied. "Keep in mind my reputation of not tolerating failure."

_7.5A_

"Hello, I am Baymax. Your daughter suggested that I should keep an eye on you. Apparently, you are not in good health"

KUUSH KUUSH KUUSH KUUSH

"Your breathing patterns suggest damage to your lungs. Tell me, are you a heavy smoker?"

KUUSH KUUSH KUUSH KUUSH

"Odd, you appear to have suffered extensive skin damage. Tell me, have you been scratching yourself because of illegal chemical ingestion?"

Darth Vader, the most feared man in the galaxy bar only the emperor himself, barely managed avoiding force choking the robot.

Not only was that a habit he was working on quitting, but force choking robots never worked.

Particularly soft and squishy robots.

"You appear to be suffering emotional distress. Would a hug make it better?"

_7.5B (Wildrook)_

"No, just...having an aneurysm out of sheer stupidity," Darth Vader muttered. He needed to choke something...badly.

"Ani?" a familiar voice said, shaking him out of his stupor.

_7.5C_

'MUST NOT CHOKE! MUST NOT CHOKE! MUST NOT CHOKE!'

Meanwhile on the not blown up planet of Alderaan.

"...You know, you're just mean sometimes" Mickey Mouse deadpanned to the princess, who was merely smirking "Baymax, and Jar Jar Binks?"

"What can I say, I was in a mood"

_7.5D (Evilhumor)_

"Looki what I can do!" And then Jar Jar eye laser beamed him across the room.

_7.5E_

The two frown at what promptly followed.

"That...was not me" Leia admitted in confusion.

"Why, you appear to have suffered an injury." Baymax noted to the downed Sith Lord

"..."

_7.6 (Wildrook)_

The Legend known as Revan had witnessed many things during his reign as the brainwashed one and former Sith Lord in secret.

However, what caught him off-guard was his wayward Apprentice Malak making the announcement that he had discovered the "secret" of Immortality.

Said Legend had now felt shame and had face-palmed at the utter stupidity that's shown on live television.

"Question," an Assassin Droid said, "why would you meat-bags want to live forever? Complaint: That would mean I'd have to try to find new ways to kill them all...except you, Master."

"HK," Revan muttered, "I'm starting to think he's lost it."

"Observation: The artifact on hand doesn't look like it's from around here. Could it be from elsewhere?"

Revan had noticed a stone mask...and a covered Twi'lek sacrifice as he was growling.

"We're broadcasting live, and you know that we'd get in trouble, sir."

The sound of a force-choking could be heard. "I find your standards disturbing," Malak replied before letting go. "Now take the veil off!"

"Disgust: Sith or no Sith, this is just mortifying for the both of them. If it were up to me, I'd put a bullet in their brains."

Revan was tempted to let HK go nuts right then and there. JUST for the display and lack of professionalism.

However, it was the Twi'Lek that was stabbed first as the blood had hit the mask and had turned the apprentice...immortal...and the jaw had re-grown.

"I'm coming for you," Malak said, in full confidence, "so you'd better watch out, Revan! I WILL NEVER DI..."

(One galaxy-wide search later...)

"Disappointment," HK-47 replied as they noticed the ashes of what was left of the apprentice. "I was looking forward to fighting your old Apprentice and ending him right then and there. I even had WAYS to castrate him when we were on our way."

"He was a fool to the end, HK," Revan said. "Only thing we can do is try to find out why I was brainwashed. But I found a few Slave Traders you can kill off."

HK's head turned. "Caution: Work fast. I may kill off the slaves and you in the process."

_7.7_

"Hello, I am C3-PO: Human Relations Expert. Are you Mace Windu?" 'Oh, why in the name of my maker did I let my maker talk me into doing this?!'

The legendary Jedi Master stood up and frowned at the clearly re-purposed Protocol Droid that had somehow gotten into the Jedi Council's chamber. Obviously the gatekeepers were getting stretched too think if this solicitor droid could get in "Yes I am, and I am not interested in anything you're trying to sell us"

"Even if it is girl scout cookies" Kit Fisto muttered to himself, finding the lack of such treat to be disappointing, a sentiment shared by more than a few other of the still seated Jedi Masters.

"Oh, I'm not a selling droid, I am a delivery droid. I was sent here by one of your Jedi Generals in the Outer Rim to send you a message"

"What message? What message could they have no sent via holo..." Mace began, before he was socked in the face and was knocked onto the floor.

"That, I would assume" Shaak Tii stated in shock, horrified that there was any Jedi who would want to strike down a member of the council.

The awake Obi-Wan just facepalmed, knowing exactly who was to blame for this.

_7.8_

Idly humming the imperial march, Anakin Skywalker found himself in a rather good mood for a change.

This idea of a 'vacation loop' was actually not that bad of an idea. Taking an entire loop off to just, relax was refreshing. And this version of Japan (whichever one it was, he wasn't quite sure at the moment), was actually peaceful.

There were no hollows, no angels and no giant rampaging reptiles.

Taking out a tourist guidebook, Anakin idly noted what he had gone to see so far.

Mount Fuji, check.

Jigokundi Monkey Park, check.

Tokyo Imperial Palace, check.

Tokyo Disneyland: surprisingly fun and check.

Perhaps he could possible look into some of their temples next.

The Jedi anchor was in such a good mood, he almost didn't notice the little girl fly at him from above with a giant hammer.

Almost...

...

A few hours later, with a loud slam, one solid block of carbonite (complete with frozen hammer wielding girl inside) was deposited in front of a confused Admiral Lindy, a suspicious Chrono and a horrified Nanoha and Fate (who were both awake).

The annoyed looking Jedi noted the block "I take it she's your problem?"

"That's a little girl...who you turned to stone!" Chrono snapped back as Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Hardly, I only sealed her in carbonite, and a temporary formula at that" it was amazing what a bored Hermione Granger could whip up "She'll thaw out in a few hours. Watch out though, she's incredibly violent and swears worse than a rebel. Plus, she was trying to steal my energy. I'm told you were having issues with that"

"Um...very good, I guess. May I inquire as to what your name is, and how you somehow managed to teleport onto my ship?" Lindy questioned as Anakin withdrew a pair of shades from his subspace pocket and put them back on, now vaguely resembling an arrogant tourist.

"I'm just a guy on vacation..." and he apparated away to resume his sight seeing tour of Japan.

The two loopers he left behind exchanged looks.

This was going to complicate things, but it could have been worse if he had responded some other way (like killing her)

Still, Vita was not going to be amused by all this...

...

"CENSORED! CENSORED! CENSORED! GIVE ME BACK MY HAT CENSORED! CENSORED! CENSORED! CENSORED! I WILL PUMMEL THAT CENSORED CENSORED MAGE WITH THE CENSORED CENSORED METALLIC CENSORED ARM CENSORED..."

"...She sounds like that Tayuya girl" Fate, who for some reason was wearing Vita's hat commented.

"I'd say this is either a vulgar variant loop...or you really shouldn't have taken her hat" Nanoha frowned at her friend, wondering why she decided to take Vita's hat.

_7.9_

Luke Skywalker had seen some pretty bizarre variant loops in his time.

In previous loops, his name had become Jin, he had learned far more about what it felt like to be a Wookie than he ever needed to, and he had replaced Leia as the prince of Naboo and she the Tattoine bound farm-girl (Or was it he replaced her as princess and she replaced him as farm-boy. What was more phonically correct?)

However, this was definitely going to be up there...

"Alright Lukey-Boy! You wanted to learn how to use the force, and Master Leia Skywalker is going to teach your Nabooian be-hind how to use it!" The resident, unawake Leia (Who was dressed in what could only be described as a version of their father's clone war era uniform, only sized to fit a 10 year old girl) shouted at him in a imitation of a drill sergeant.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" His equally 10 year old body (dressed in what Luke could describe to outside loopers as a school uniform for a boarding school in space that the emperor forced all children of the senators to attend, which included Luke Nabrierre, out of the way from their parents influence to be molded into proper Imperials, with 'Leia Lars' being a new transfer student from the Outer Rim from a program the Imperials used to give low class humans a chance to get ahead in life as a 'proper imperial', but in reality being the daughter of Rebel leader Anakin Skywalker on a mission to get an inside look of an Imperial Academy for a semester/ while Anakin was doing a dangerous mission he was rather worried about her trying to sneak along on, if Luke's observations of the news and Leia's own behavior suggested ) shouted back.

"Good! Now, by the time I'm done training you Lukey-Boy, you're going to want to go and run back home to your mamma!" also her mamma, in all likelihoods "But when I'm through with you, you're be a full fledged Jedi! I'm going to teach you to use The Force to do everything you could ever want: reach tall shelves, protect yourself from your foes, make things explode, and even get free stuff!"

To illustrate this point, Leia reached out towards a nearby vending machine (occupying the deserted cafeteria the two were doing their little meeting in) with the force: causing the machine to rapidly shake and causing a pair of the machine's most expensive soft drink to fly over to the two (Leia had hers fly into her hand like a pro, while the one meant for him slammed into his stomach like a earth softball).

"But...that's stealing" Luke pointed out as Leia rebelliously opened her can.

"This is Imperial Soda Lukey-Boy. Every can I take without paying, the Empire is down a credit!" she then defiantly drank her can in one gulp as Luke eyed his can, and his currently unaware sister, in unease.

He had a bad feeling about this loop (Though he was at least glad he was the only one awake for it. Somehow he highly doubted Leia would approve of herself being a Daddy's girl to their biological father)

(He had no idea there was a looping droid holotaping everything from the dark and shadowy corner until much later when the blackmail surfaced.)

_7.10 (ZeusDemigod)_

"-Me, I, what? Where... what does that... mean? What is going on, thoughts in my... mind, I do not understand. My... memory, what is that? I recall the green skinned being from the... island, it, no,she taught me to use... my power, I remember... that man, in the hat, and the blue shirt when the world first went dark after I pounced."

Then the memories hit.

He was a loyal soldier of the Dinaurian Empire, or what was left of it, after the space faring monster Guhnash had eaten their home planet.

"What nutrient is there in rock and stone? Meat is... no, he absorbed the energy from the planet, from the core."

He was one of a few hundred surviving Dinaurians who had escaped death by taking a spaceship into the cosmos and preserving themselves via stone sleep technology.

"Why does the thought of being encased in stone... frighten me?"

They had seeded a planet now known as Earth in the ancient past and slept for millions of years, awaiting their race to evolve once more.

A race known as humans had evolved instead.

"They are like him. The... man in the hat."

King Dynal, his king, was attempting to find several artifacts known as the Sub-Idol Comps so they would be able to devolve the humans and start their project anew.

"Velocious? Velocious!"

He had a name.

Velocious, a red-ish brown Dinaurian elite, looked up at King Dynal.

"I asked you a question," Dynal said. "Do you know where Duna has gotten off to? She was last seen in the Main-Idol room and now I cannot find her, nor can I trace the other idols."

Velocious' new memories told him Duna was a female Dinaurian, another elite, and that this kind of behavior was very unusual of her.

Velocious shook his head, he was not use to having in depth memories, he was usually on the island with the other members of his pack, occasionally he would find himself with a different pack than the first time.

"Velocious!" King Dynal shouted again. "Have. You. Seen. Duna!?"

One other thing that Velocious had discovered with his packs, if a member of the pack began acting odd, they were either ejected from the group or killed, or the other members tried.

"N... No my King," His memories taught him how to form his lips into different positions and move his tongue to form the correct sounds.

Dynal tapped the arm of the chair he was sitting in. "This is most troubling indeed," Dynal said. "Perhaps she went looking for the idols herself... Velocious, I want you to beam to the surface and see if you can find her."

King Dynal stood up from his seat and tossed Velocious a small, oblong device. His new memories told him it was a hologram projector, used to hide his Dinaurian appearance from the humans.

"You remember what Duna's hologram looks like, correct?"

The mental image of a blond haired girl in white robes came to Velocious' mind. "Yes... sir," Velocious said through gritted teeth. He didn't like taking orders but his memories told him how dangerous Dynal could be. "I will begin in Vivosaur Town."

Meanwhile, in Vivosaur Town, on a green meadow dubbed the Fossil Lawn, a blue haired boy in blue cargo shorts and a red shirt waited with a picnic basket.

Hunter, as the boy was called, was the Anchor for the Fossil Fighter Loops, known as the Vivosaur Island Loops to Loopers. And he was waiting for someone.

He wasn't sure who exactly he was waiting for, though he did have a list.

Hunter had had a lonely past few Loops, and was hoping one of his friends would be Awake this time. Well, one friend in particular, hence the picnic basket.

The boy smiled as he saw a blond haired girl in white robes walking toward him, he smiled and waved at her and she did the same.

"Duna!" He greeted happily, running up to her and pulling her into a hug.

The disguised Dinaurian blushed and returned the embrace. "Hunter, I'm glad to see you," She said, her voice slightly tired.

"Rough Loop?" Hunter asked, pulling a checker pattern blanket from the basket.

Duna chuckled. "Somewhat, I Looped into a place called Prehistoric Park, not sure if it's even Looping, though the head keeper was acting strange."

"Well what was rough about it?'

The Dinaurian sighed. "I looped in as a T-rex, couldn't access my Pocket or transform."

Hunter winced and grabbed Duna's hand. "Don't worry, we'll take out the BB's and fix the problem with Dynal early and then take the rest of the Loop off."

Duna smiled and sat down next to Hunter. "Thank you... anyone else Awake this Loop?"

Hunter shook his head. "Rosie and Dr. Diggins aren't, and I assume Raptin's not either?"

"Not sure if it is Raptin," Duna admitted. "Might be a visiting Looper, his name is Velocious and he's move introverted and harsher that Raptin was, if you can believe it."

"Huh, haven't had a visitor in a while," Hunter said absentmindedly. "So anyway, I was thinking this Loop, you take out the BB's, and I'll beam up and take out Dynal... Oh! You got the scanner thing right?"

Duna smiled and pulled the Idol Comp scanner from her pocket. "It should take them some time to figure out this is missing."

Hunter smiled. "Then all that's left is to chose our teams," From his Pocket, Hunter pulled a large metal case, he opened it to reveal a large amount of Vivosaur metals.

"Hmm," Duna normally went with faster Vivosaurs to compliment her own speed in battle, she hadn't really tried to use some of the more defensive ones.

"I think I'll try Stego-"

"You!" Duna jumped as a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her to her feet. "You will come with me back to the ship!"

Velocious turned and attempted to pull Duna after him, emphasis on attempted.

The moment his back was turned, Duna swiped Velocious' feet out from under him. "What do you want Velocious?" Duna asked.

The normally a Velociraptor growled and lunged at Duna, but was knocked back by a grey and green creature with spines running down the length of its back.

"Nice work Spinax," Hunter said, patting the Vivosaur on its leg.

Duna smiled at Hunter. "Thanks, I don't know what's up with hi-"

"RAAAWRAA!" Duna and Hunter turned to see that Velocious had torn off his hologram projector and assumed his battle form.

Instead of looking unique, like the Dinaurian's usual form, this one was simply a red-ish brown, raptor like creature, closely resembling aNychus.

Hunter pulled two black Vivosaur metals out of his pocket, one with a flaming T-rex like creature on it, and one with what looked like a frozen sauropod. "Freezer burn?" He asked with a smile.

Duna smiled but shook her head. "Let's try something that DOESN'T have a high chance of leveling the town."

"Such as?"

Duna smiled and dropped her hologram, revealing her pink haired, blue skinned Dinaurian form. "You got my back?" She asked.

"Always," Hunter answered immediately.

Duna smiled and assumed her battle form.

Velocious groaned as he pushed himself back to his feet, thankfully, he had managed to change out of that cumbersome Dinaurian form and back into his real body.

"Where did that creature come from?" He asked himself. "Why does the female not listen?! What is she doing!?"

Velocious might have continued to ponder these questions, as this was the first time he was capable of pondering, had his senses not alerted him to a fast approaching creature.

Jumping just in time to avoid his would be assaulter, he recognized it as Duna's attack form.

"She dares to attack me!" He thought.

Rushing forward, Velocious attempted to bite Duna's neck, in hopes of taking her out with a single fatal blow.

Duna intercepted the attack and slammed Velocious back with her tail. "Go Duna!" Hunter called from the side lines.

The Velociraptor hissed. "They think I will play their little game," Velocious sneared. "They. Are. WRONG!"

A force blast knocked Duna backwards, slamming her against the ground. "Herh, herh, herh," Velocious chuckled as he walked towards Duna.

He saw the Dinaurian attempting to stand, and slammed her to the ground again before lifting her into the air, a strangle hold around her throat. "Time to end this."

"Duna!" Hunter rushed towards Velocious, the raptor planning to ignore the boy until the last second, the flick him away.

He was unable to do this as, when Hunter was only a few feet from him, the human leapt into the air and changed.

Hunter slammed into Velocious as a red and yellow skinned raptor like Vivosaur with a large blue frill.

The sudden attack knocked Velocious to the ground and caused him to drop Duna. Hunter immediately rushed to her side and nuzzled her, making sure she was alright.

Velocious watched as Duna got to her feet and decided something, something that countless years as a hunter had taught. "These two are the more powerful," He hated admitting it, especially since, with his powers, he had been able to take down predators larger than him.

Getting to his feet and rushing off into the woods, Velocious glared back at the two before disappearing. "I live to fight another day."

Duna and Hunter dropped from their battle forms, Duna into her natural body, and Hunter into his red and blue Dinaurian form.

"Are you alright?" Hunter asked.

"Fine," Duna said, rubbing her neck to try and work the crick out. "Whether that guys a Looper or a variant, he's got some kinda psychic powers."

"Now there are psychic Vivosaurs?" Hunter asked. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

Duna giggled and kissed Hunter on the cheek. "Thanks for helping me out there, he kinda caught me offguard."

Hunter smiled. "Any time, now come on, we're going to have to explain things to Dr. Diggins before we try to track this guy down." He looked down at his hands. "And I'm going to have to explain this."

_7.11 (Scorntex)_

A few minutes ago, a strange sound had started echoing through the vast expanses of the Jedi temple. Quickly, the Jedi council had sensed out the cause of the sound, a massive ripple in the Force. Acting quickly, they had found the disturbing sight of Obi-Wan Kenobi laughing maniacally, even as he was dragged away by several large and unnerved Jedi. Masters Windu and Yoda shared glances at this, before turning towards the stalwart knight's pupil, young Anakin Skywalker, who was staring at his master as the man was dragged away.

"Skywalker" Mace Windu spoke, "can you explain what happened?"

"I..." Anakin coughed, if only because the Anchor of his home Loop was trying really, really, really hard not to smile, or guffaw. "I do not know, master. One moment Ob- Master Kenobi and I were sparring, and the next he just look at his... um, his sword and started laughing."

There was a deep growl from Yoda, who had been trying to reach out to Obi-Wan with the force. "Deep and unshakable, this madness is. Remove it, I cannot."

Master Windu stared at the young padawan, who was trying to look anywhere but at both Masters, a dramatic chance from the boy's normal unflinching stare.

"Very well" he sighed, "continue practicing. Master Yoda and I shall attempt to examine Kenobi's sudden turn."

"Yes, Master Windu" Skywalker bowed. As the two Jedi knights turned away, they heard a sudden noise from Anakin. Instantly Master Windu swivelled on the spot to look at Anakin, whose face was set in stone.

After a few seconds more of staring, Master Windu turned away again.

This time, Anakin waited until he was absolutely certain that both Jedi Masters were gone, before he started laughing again. He couldn't help it. As his Loop memories told him, everything was exactly the same as it was in the Baseline, save for one teeny, tiny difference.

Every Jedi in the universe, every padawan, knight and master, and probably every Sith as well, fought... with baguettes.

_7.12_

Normally when Ahsoka Tano found herself in another loop, she shapeshifted into her human form (which resembled a actress named Ashley Eik...something or another), for simplicity sake.

Togruta were not exactly common in the multiverse.

That, and she did not like being attacked by people thinking he was a demon from hell. Sometimes they were just annoying old people, and other times they were Alexander Anderson.

However, she wasn't going to be doing that today...

Today, she was going to troll a bit (This world didn't have an area 51, after all. She didn't have to worry about being stuck there again)

And with that, she gave the unnerved american soldiers a cat like grin "Take me, to your leader"

She had always wanted to say that.

...

Meanwhile half a world away, Bariss (having recently escaped a government facility in a Earth country called North something...(Curry, Kory, Candy? and still on the run), found herself passing a human child who looked half dead from starvation.

Stopping for a moment, Bariss reached into her subspace pocket and handed the child a Earth candy bar. As the child stared at it in wonder, she sped off once again.

...

"I see you are somewhat surprised to see me in such a position of power. Tell me, what did you think would happen if I had an infinite loop of nights to get what I want"

Ahsoka looked rather uncomfortable as she found herself wondering what party would put a megalomaniac white mouse up as a presidential candidate.

"So" the Brain inquired "Do you wish to help me in conquering Canada tonight?"

_7.13A (Kris Overstreet)_

"Twilight, Ah think we got a problem," Apple Bloom said the instant she burst through the doors of the Golden Oaks Library.

"What makes you say that?" Twilight asked, finishing the most recent entry into a thick record book. Nightmare Moon Redemption Log #28,414; Method used: challenge to 18 holes of golf, magic disallowed; outcome successful; golf now official sport of Equestria.

"Well, y'all remember that one really, really late an' distant ping?" the farm filly said.

"Well, yes," Twilight nodded. "This is a Fused Loop with some space-travel world, most likely."

"Ah figured out which world," Apple Bloom said. "Ah'd just set up mah workshop an' was dustin' off mah Millenium Falcon when I noticed th' navigation computer was active an' trackin' nav buoys."

"Tracking nav buoys?" Twilight repeated in surprise.

"Which means not only is Equestria in th' Star Wars world, we're close enough to th' Republic that we kin receive nav buoy signals."

"Republic, or Empire?"

"That's th' funny thing," Apple Bloom said. "Th' buoys I'm pickin' up are split 'bout fifty-fifty."

hr

Darth Vader, Looper, had a project.

He'd Awakened at some unusual points in his personal history before (including one time when he'd Awakened as a Force ghost- and he still didn't understand how that even worked), but Awakening with a lightsaber in his hands standing over Palpatine's decapitated body in that torture-chamber operating room where he'd been given his cybernetic reconstruction sans anesthetic... well, that was a new one. (He'd smashed everything in the room with the Force all over again when his Loop memories, nice and fresh, told him he'd slain Palpatine in revenge for the obvious setup job he'd done to make Anakin Skywalker fall to the Dark Side... and he hadn't been Awake to properly enjoy it.)

This starting point left a large and urgent task list to be done, but Vader regarded it as chores, nothing more. Blame Palpatine's death on a hidden Jedi terrorist, seize control of the newborn Empire, announce amnesty for all surviving Jedi and Separatists, formally ban slavery once and for all (a very important and personal chore, that one), announce a popularly elected Assembly to complement the mostly aristocratic Senate (and to eventually replace it), give the Hutts a lesson in We Mean It about the slavery ban (a very pleasant and personal chore, that one), set up Tarkin to take the fall for construction of a certain planet-killing terror weapon, and talk Bail Organa and Owen Lars into letting him have his babies to raise (a very important, pleasant, and personal chore, but one he'd never succeeded in yet without... complications)...

It was a long list, but by and large a simple list.

Finding the world on the Outer Rim with a dozen or so Looper Pings, out in a vague area of space where no inhabited worlds existed, and far from Tatooine, Dagobah and Kashyykk... that was difficult, important, personal, and potentially pleasant, which promoted it from "chore" to "project" in the mind of Darth Vader.

The fact that the project required the recently acclaimed second Emperor of the Galaxy (the second in a matter of weeks, though Vader intended to last longer than his too-clever-for-his-own-good ex-Master) to repair the burnt-out records holosuite of the Jedi Temple by hand... well, that made it a more difficult project, and thus more interesting.

The crystal-coded memory core of the Archives had been built into the foundations of the Temple, and thus had been largely untouched by the fire. The trick was reviving the projectors, which was difficult but doable, especially if you grew up as a junk-scavenging slave on Tatooine and then added thousands of Loops' worth of experience. It just required patience and time... and if Darth Vader tended to be impatient with people, he'd never been impatient with machines.

The map of the galaxy as charted and kept by the Jedi Order flared into life around Darth Vader. Stepping carefully around rubble, tools and jury-rigged repairs, Vader examined the worlds, finally zooming in on a distant sector which had been on the exploration schedule ten years before the Trade Federation began making the troubles that would lead to the Separation. The Force told him this was the right general area, but nothing civilized was recorded in that sector...

... unless...

A careful study of the charted motions of the planets confirmed Vader's guess. Someone had hidden a star, deleted it from the Jedi Order's records... Not, he thought wryly, unprecedented. Had it been Palpatine, or Dooku, or some other cat's pawn? Or had Yoda decided to conceal something? Either way, he thought, it will be child's play to pry the data out of concealment.

A while later, when he saw the name of the planet, he realized how ironic his thought had been.

hr

Ponyville was good at panicking, and its inhabitants liked to show off at any opportunity, especially the sisters who ran the floral shop.

Granted, with the Star Destroyer hovering over town hall and the huge troop transport that had landed in the fields just south of town, Twilight Sparkle couldn't deny the non-Awake ponies of Ponyville had excellent reason for panic.

The only reason the Awake Loopers (the Element Bearers, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and Spike) hadn't put together their own space armada the moment the Imperial ships exited hyperspace was the other Ping, which was no longer the least bit distant. Based on that data Twilight had asked Celestia to keep everyone calm and had talked her fellow Loopers into waiting to see what developed.

That said, when the shuttlecraft left the Star Destroyer above and descended towards the clearing guarded by ten thousand perfectly identical stormtroopers, Spike and Applejack stood with Twilight on the stone bridge carrying lightsabers and wearing Jedi robes. (Applejack's were actually Juraian nobility garb, but close enough.) Fluttershy had put on the Imperium of Mankind battle armor Leman Russ had ordered made for her. And Twilight herself had dug out her old TSAB agent uniform and dusted OWL off... just in case. And Rainbow Dash had practically every pegasus in Equestria building thunderhead around the Star Destroyer, just outside the tight cordon patrolled by TIE fighter squadrons in tight formation. Everypony stood ready just in case things went bad.

Except Pinkie Pie, who bounced carefree from the Equestrian reception committee to the Imperial landing site and back. That was a good sign, Awake Pinkie being even more perceptive about such things than her baseline self, but it wasn't quite definitive.

The stormtroopers stood to attention, an Imperial Navy band three hundred strong struck up a cold, pompous marching tune, and the landing ramp of the shuttle descended, disgorging six scarlet-armored figures... and then a towering figure of absolute darkness.

On cue, as Darth Vader began striding down the broad passage between rows and rows of rigid stormtroopers, the assembled TIE squadrons from the Star Destroyer overflew the landing area. The formations of pegasi flanking them to either side only made the display even more impressive.

And then the music stopped. For one instant Vader and his royal guard froze in mid-step, then turned to look at the band, which was looking at new sheet music and shrugging.

And then the pink pony behind the tympani (how had she got them there?) took up the sticks and laid down the beat to a more….energetic tune.

And Vader, on the third bar, began dancing a solo conga down the road to the stone bridge. A moment after the high brass came in, Pinkie Pie joined the queue. The two-person conga line ended up in front of a group of very confused ponies. (The stormtroopers, while also confused, were too disciplined to show it.)

After a hissing murmur to Pinkie (and a cut-it-out motion at the neck from the pony to the naval band), Vader faced Twilight and said, "I have come on an urgent errand. I require your full cooperation in this matter."

"That depends," Twilight said carefully. "What exactly is your errand?"

"I have come," Darth Vader said in tones of portent, "to pick up my tailoring."

"I suspected that was the case, darling." Rarity, who had been standing in the back of the group saying nothing, now pushed her way to the front. "I must say, Anakin, you do know how to make a bold entrance." The white unicorn wrinkled her nose in mild distate as she added, "Possibly not tasteful... not elegant... but quite bold."

"As I have said before," the Looper not always known as Anakin Skywalker replied, "Darth Vader cannot simply visit Equestria." Turning his attention back to Twilight, he added, "Later on, as time permits, I am amenable to discussing the political relationship between my Empire and your polity. For now, however," he said, walking over to stand next to Rarity, "I have truly important business to take care of."

As Rarity and the Sith Lord walked over the bridge towards the Carousel Boutique, the other Pony Loopers (minus Pinkie, who was dragging Applejack away while shouting something about "three hundred thousand cupcakes STAT!") turned to look at Spike, who clipped his lightsaber to the belt of his robes and shrugged.

"Seems legit," he said.

_7.13B (Dalxien)_

"I'm... not sure this is what I asked for." Anakin stated hesitantly, and he looked at the... well, it was definitely a cape. A very well-made one, but...

"It's designed to inspire fear. It has terror woven into every fiber and will inspire irrational fear in all who look upon it and its wearer." Rarity supplied.

He was still hesitant. "And the smiley bat motif?"

"You didn't ask for it not to have smiley bats." The mare retorted, with a small smirk. "You didn't expect me not to muck about with it did you? You asked me to make a thing of pure fearmongeringterror. I take exception to that, and if nothing else you can add confusion to its list of powers because rationally no one should be afraid of someone wearing anything that looks like this, barring a phobia of bats." At this she huffed, already tired of explanations, and tossed the thing around her own neck.

He had to admit, that twinge of unease in the back of his mind was most definitely not there before she put it on. A weaker mind might actually be stricken with fear at the sight of it. Still, was it worth the bats?

After a moment, he sighed and nodded. "Thank you, Rarity. I'll take it." She grinned, replacing the cloak in its place on the mannequin, before he asked, "And the other one I asked for?"

_7.13C (Saphroneth)_

"Care to explain?" Vader said, holding his other cape up.

"Oh, must you question all my design choices?" Rarity asked, sighing. "I mean, you did specify the effect only, and I am a craftsmare."

"I rather expected that you'd make it fit with the rest of my outfit," Vader admitted. "I thought that was what designers did."

Rarity tossed her mane. "Not in my book. At least, not with this kind of commission."

At first glance, it wasn't actually clear why Vader had a problem with it. The cape was a dark blue, almost but not quite black, and the right length. It had the correct flow, the right weave, and it moved just like his other capes did.

"I mean... come on." With a gesture, Vader swept the cape onto his shoulders.

It was awe-inspiring. It was morale-boosting. It made you forget all your fears, and want to walk through the darkest night.

It was also, however, bright gold with white trim.

"That's how you know the effect is working," Rarity said simply. "Gold is a very inspiring colour, you know, and so is white."

She paused. "If you prefer, I could do a Luna-themed one instead. Dark purple, with stars on it?"

The Dark, Unusually Brightly Clothed Lord Of The Sith considered that. "I will get back to you on that. It may well be the better choice."

"Well, it won't take long to change. It's mostly cosmetic anyway." Rarity shrugged. "Mostly."

_7.13C (Kris Overstreet)_

The next day Vader returned for the second cloak, which had undergone three different versions over night.

Rarity, swaying a little from an all-nighter full of inspiration, floated the new cape over to Vader for approval. "I know I said it was going to be purple," she said, "but after seeing the blue and the gold on you, I realized that black truly is your color. But I did get the stars in."

Vader looked at the fabric. He'd seen patches of deep space less black than this. "I don't see them," he said.

"Put it on," Rarity insisted. "And then check the corners of your eyes."

Vader donned the cloak, and immediately felt the same sensation of confidence and loyalty spreading out through the Force around him. When he picked up a corner of the cloak and looked at it, though, it was still that same black...

... except for a twinkling just at the edge of his vision.

Slowly, carefully, Vader moved his gaze across the fabric, careful not to let his eyes flicker away towards the lights. Tiny, tiny flecks of white and red and blue, exactly like stars, danced where he wasn't looking, vanished where he was looking. "Stars?" he asked at last.

"Sparks of inspiration," Rarity said. "They only come when you're not expecting them, and they flee if you try to look right at them. A little tricky to weave into the fabric, and possibly a more subtle effect than you intended, but-"

"This will serve," Vader said. After a moment, realizing that his statement was a bit blunt, he added, "Admirable. Thank you very much, Mistress Rarity. What do I owe you?"

At a flash of Rarity's horn, every window blind and curtain in the Carousel Boutique snapped shut. "Nothing in money or trade, darling," she said. "Just a bit of future blackmail material. Just in case."

Vader took a step backwards at the pink... thing... that Rarity pulled out of her subspace pocket. "You want me... to wear that?" he asked.

"And to let me photograph you," the unicorn fashionista said.

"But..." Vader examined the long floppy ears... all six of them, two on the headpiece and two each on the slippers. "I'll look like... like a deranged Easter bunny."

"That's the idea," Rarity sing-songed, her smile almost worthy of Palpatine in his pre-pruneface mode. "And maybe it'll make you think twice about pulling little stunts like yesterday's when you visit us."

Vader conisdered this a moment. "Very well," he said at last. "Provided I get to keep the bunny suit. I know a couple of people I want to see wearing it."

"Of course," Rarity nodded. "I certainly don't want to keep the horrid thing."

One blackmail photo later Vader left the boutique, wearing the inspirational cape. He wasn't altogether certain he ever wanted to try the terror cape, with its motif of happy, friendly bats, in public anytime soon, and certainly not in Equestria. The subtly sparkling cape, on the other hand, was safe enough to see how it affected his troops.

The signs were subtle at first, but Anakin Skywalker had always known how to read them, in and out of the armored suit. The stormtroopers actually found a way to stand a little straighter. The non-cloned naval officers and crew smiled more frequently, and more pleasantly. Things ran just a little bit more smoothly whenever he walked by.

And this, Vader noted, is in as opposite from combat conditions as it is possible to get. I wonder how strong the effect will be in-

Someone tugged on the cape.

Vader froze for a moment out of sheer curiosity: someone, someone had just had the suicidal effrontery to tug on Darth Vader's cape. (Not that he'd do anything much about it while Awake, but his baseline self would have severed the offending hand at the shoulder without breaking stride.)

Slowly Vader turned and looked down to face a crosseyed blonde pegasus. "'Scuse me, mister," she said, "but is there anything you'd like me to do?" She turned her head to one side and added, "I saw that glittery cape of yours, and suddenly I got the feeling I should be working for you."

Before Vader could answer, a pair of unicorn colts- one short and fat, one almost giraffe-like in proportions except for the buck teeth- dashed up. "Hey, mister! Where can we enlist, huh?" the tall skinny one said.

"Yeah!" the short fat one continued. "Guaranteeing peace and freedom to the galaxy through enlightened tyranny sounds like a great plan!"

Before Vader could explain the difficulties in enlisting minors on a world not properly part of the Empire, a hissing sound came from behind him. Spinning around, he saw a pale blue unicorn in what was obviously meant to be a Sith robe, her horn poking up from the edge of the cowl. "Always there are two: a master and an apprentice," she said before bowing deeply enough that her barrel pressed against the ground. "What is thy bidding for the Great and Powerful Trixie, my master?"

Command decisions often have to be made in an instant, and Vader's decision took even less time than that.

"OKAY, PACK 'EM UP!" he shouted to the guards and officers at the landing area, striding around the would-be Sith pony. "WE ARE LEAVING!"

A few feet away, concealed behind a bush, Twilight Sparkle and Rarity shook hooves and tried to stifle their giggles.

_7.13E(Kris Overstreet)_

Not long after Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding, Rarity received a letter:

My dearest Rarity,

I need another commission from you at the earliest moment. In addition to the Cloak of Terror and the Cloak of Leadership you kindly made for me, I now need a Blanket of Security for young Luke. (Leia doesn't seem to need one; she takes after her mother so very much.)

Please call upon my embassy in Canterlot for any materials you might require, in my (official) name.

Ani

Rarity smiled and laid out a new sketch sheet on her inspiration board. What other shapes, she thought, go well with a swan motif?

….

7.1: Sometimes the Moon is actually a battle station. Othertimes, it's actually a moon with a evil horse on it who wants to remove sunlight from the world below to cause the loss of all life.

7.2 Yeah, so close Bariss, but not quite.

7.3 What…..Kigo is a nice ship

7.4: Welcome to the Battle Network loops. Now playing/in production over on the MegaMan thread

7.5: That, is what happens when you post a smaller loop idea on the Disney Thread.

7.6 Yay, finally someone wrote a Revan snip!

7.7 C-3PO probably survived the aftermath…...probably

7.8 Jedi Black and Tayuya Junior. Not a bad vacation to the world of Nanoha.

7.9 I at least think this is rather adorable. What about you guys?

7.10 I have no idea what this is supposed to be, but Sith Raptor is now known as Velocitious, and arguably is now far more dangerous.

7.11 Wonder if it is considered bad form to eat your opponent's weapon?

7.12: When in human form, Ahsoka resembles her voice actor. Go figure

7.13: I actually asked for this series to be written and it's rather good. Even if I am no bronie, can't deny the writers are superb. As is pony tailoring (though they can be trolls about it)


	8. Chapter 8

**8.1**

The ramp for the Millenium Falcon (which Han hadn't the time to replace with its more improved looping counterpart) rolled down as the quartet who had just fled from Hoth (Han the rogue, Leia the princess, Chewbacca the intelligent and C-3PO the...C-3PO) found themselves staring at a familiar face.

"Oh, damn it's you...huh?!" Han had once again reached to shut the door to his ship before his Father-In-Law from hell could try and kill him, only to find himself (as with all the other passengers), perplexed.

Somehow the figure that was normally clad in dark armor (and Han quite well recalled he was in that armor back on the Death Star from his loop memories), instead appeared fully whole.

Just...only in his boxers. (Which were white ones decorated with R.O.B.'s for some reason)

"Yeah, it turns out my armor this loop was actually made of life fibers. It, wasn't pretty. By any chance do you have any spare pants?" Anakin inquired as Han again reached for the close button, as C-3PO motioned to stop him.

"Master Han, please. He'll catch a cold if he doesn't get pants!"

"He should have plenty of spare pants on him in his subspace pocket!"

"You did catch the 'life fibers' right? Master Han, there is a reason most of the loop those things are native to often lean towards nudism and scantily clad getups"

Chewbacca made a cocky baseline growl as the near naked Skywalker male glared at him.

"Yeah, laugh it up, you lucky, fur-covered beast" Chewbacca had no issues with life fibers, so this never happened to him.

...He shivered as a breeze wafted up from Bespin below.

Damn lucky Wookie.

**8.2 (Wildrook expanded by me)**

"What are you doing?" Darth Vader asked Luke, who had a fire extinguisher in hand and had it aimed right at his chest (Which felt….warmer than usual for some reason, and bulkier)

"You do realize that your inside's a giant furnace, right?" he asked him as Vader realized this himself and panicked a bit

"Fire's never been my friend. It's the only thing I have in common with Joseph Joestar, of all people….but I think it's keeping me alive. Let's see how this plays out first. Hopefully Solo doesn't have a water gun on him"

**8.3 (DragonRaptyr)**

"Hello?" A voice asked. "Hello, are you alright?"

Han groaned. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened. Blinking, he looked around, grimacing when he spotted a yellow mouse looking at him.

"Great." The smuggler frowned. "I landed in Pokemon. Are you that anchor Pikachu? The one that scrapheap droid replaced?"

The Pikachu bit back a laugh. "No, sorry. You're thinking of the Anime branch Pikachu. I'm the Mystery Dungeon one."

Han deadpanned. "Fantastic. So, I got turned into a pokémon, right? What's the damage?"

The Pikachu shrugged. "Not much, actually. You're a Scrafty right now. Didn't you check your loop memories?"

"No, actually." Han bit back most of his usual snark. "I was focussing more on the talking yellow mouse, to be honest."

Han sat up, going over his loop memories. "Why am I a carpenter?" he muttered in annoyance. "That doesn't make any sense."

Pikachu chuckled, lending him a paw and pulling him to his feet. "You're replacing one of our non-looping friends, Gurdurr. He usually causes some trouble for us, so we have to straighten him out. When you and your friend replaced them, you weren't awake. So…"

"Yeah, yeah." Han waved her off. "I get the picture." He paused. "You mentioned a friend?"

Pikachu nodded, pointing at a small otter and a large black and white bear who were talking. "Oshawatt was just filling him in on the situation."

The two walked over, where the bear-like pokémon raised a paw in greeting. "Han!" Chewie called out in amusement. "Glad to see that you're alright!"

"I'm fine." Han shrugged. Chewie didn't look that much different, all things considered. "You're speaking basic!"

Chewbacca shrugged. "Pokespeech, actually, but close enough. It is a novel concept to be speaking the same language, for a loop."

The little otter pokémon looked up at Han. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Oshawatt, Anchor of the Gates to Infinity Mystery Dungeon loop. Nice to meet you!"

"Same." Han agreed. "So, what's your guys' story? It better be a good one, or I'm going to be very bored."

Oshawatt shrugged. "It's nowhere near as exciting as your loop, but we do have to fight off the sort of living manifestation of sadness, anger and despair that's taken the form of ice."

Han looked aghast, as Chewie howled in laughter. "Oh, great." He said. "We have to fight a Sith Hoth."

**8.4**

"Skilled you are, oddly yellow mouse, but not skilled enough"

Pikachu, struggling to his feet, found himself being restrained by a powerful telekinetic attack that came from no psychic attack, his lightsaber out of his reach.

No, it came from the power of the force itself.

And the force in question came from the short, green alien lifeform with the glowing green blade; Jedi Grandmaster Yoda.

Or in this timeline, the soon to be Grand Emperor Yoda of the Jedi Imperium; the Jedi Theocractic Government a looping Obi-Wan Kenobi had decided to try out as a replacement for the Republic.

...To say that had gone horribly wrong was an understatement. Anakin Skywalker was frozen in Carbonite, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and C-3PO were dead, and the only loopers left were Pikachu (Or Jedi Padawan Pikachu to be specific, Pikachu having been learning the force this loop) and R2-D2, who was toppled over on his side a few yards behind Pikachu.

The looping blue and white droid was beeping pitifully.

"You opposed the necessary steps that the Jedi had to take to prevent the terrible futures that former master Obi-Wan spoke of. This is the ultimate treachery" the tall and imposing MCU Fury look alike Mace Windu (he even had an evil eyepatch this loop) "The Jedi have no room for those who disobey the council, the will of the galaxy. Now, you die" Mace Windu ignited his purple blade.

"Disobey you say...you talk like your my master Windu. I may have masters Windu, but they aren't you! Lightning Release Armor!"

Blue electricity covered Pikachu as he channeled his former days as the Raikage, building up his power to the point the force was shattered around him, freeing him and causing Pikachu to erupt from his bindings.

"This power, not seen before I have!" Yoda said in shock as Windu swung his blade.

"You can dissect the corpse"

"Raikiri!"

A concentrated flicker of electricity formed on Pikachu's tail, glowing blue as Pikachu spun and met the blade head on, matching its power.

"What!?"

Behind the two's clash, the R2 unit uprighted himself and glared.

"Beep Beep!"

This translated into Thunderbolt, as R2 took advantage of that variant loop as a Pikachu to unleash a powerful electrical attack at Windu.

A electric attack that hit just as Pikachu used a substitution to replace himself with the legendary log.

Windu was quickly fried with a lethal dose of electric power.

As a sizzled Jedi fell to the ground, Yoda glared at the two electricity users.

"Die you will!" the little imp charged at the two at an inhuman speed as the droid and mouse exchanged a brief glance as the droid found himself glowing in the electric coating of Volt Tackle while Pikachu sped ahead.

Yoda swung his blade at the charging Pikachu, who used his long honed spin technique (Developed for that pesky Rhampardos) to get behind Yoda and charge at him from behind as R2-D2 went for the front.

"BEEP BEEP/ DOUBLE LARIAT!"

Yoda was beheaded by the powerful combination of electrokinetic force.

The Jedi's takeover soon became disorganized, allowing for the Clones to take care of the majority of the jedi forces.

...

"Beep beep beep"

"Pika, Pika-Chu"

Pikachu, exhausted from his battles against at least half the skilled Jedi of the order with R2, and then the other skilled half with R2 and a just freed (and very pissed off) Anakin Skywalker, found himself dining at a famous little hole in the wall on Coruscant, Dex's Diner, with his new buddy in arms, R2-D2.

Said Dex, a four limbed, gray and pot bellied alien, was absently cleaning dishes.

"What's the deal, letting a droid eat here?!" a human diner complained of the R2 unit as the four armed alien shrugged.

"Hey, the guy helped stop the crazed Jedi who killed my pal Obi-Wan. He could be freakin' Nute Gunray having fried nerf steak with General Grievous and I'd let him have it on the house. Plus, he really isn't eating...just making company"

**8.5**

"Thought you did, that Yoda was the one to all these things" as Coruscant burned, a greatly pissed off Anakin confronted Yoda over his unusual actions this loop "But it was I, Dio!"

Yoda promptly removed a mask from his face, that somehow caused the diminutive muppet to be replaced by the full sized Dio Brando, without any visible shapeshifting or magic.

Anakin just stared at the vampire in annoyance, not even wanting to figure out how Dio pulled that off "You know, if I want to deal with a mind fuck loop, I'd be dealing with Xehanort. Now, die!"

**8.6 (Levicitus Wilkes)**

Trost was filled to bursting. Thieves roamed the streets in packs whenever the guards were out of sight. The starving, displaced refugees had long stopped begging for food; no one had any. What few rations could be produced were either being distributed to everyone else, or hoarded by the nobles. Inside the rotten sesspool that the walls had become, Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert and Mikasa Ackermann were having a debate.

"It was Jean."

"Eren, what I felt wasn't Jean. The ping was too far away to be him."

"Oh come on Armin. You can't really expect a ping to travel for light years. It's not possible."

"Says the man who can become a humanoid monstrosity," Mikasa interjected in Armin's favor.

Eren shrugged. "That doesn't have anything to do with this and you know it. He says that he felt a ping from light years away. That's imposs-"

A star destroyer dropped out of light speed directly above Trost.

"-ible." Eren's reply faded into the stunned, horrified silence of the district. Above the walls, more ships appeared, many disgorging with several small drop ships and X-wings. A few landed gently on the walls, while others landed beyond humanity's boundaries. Most though, landed inside the district.

In the intervening moments between the start of the screaming and total hysteria taking hold, a loud, low, slow and surprisingly comforting voice boomed from the drop ships.

"Greetings citizens of Wall Rose. For those few of you who are Awake enough not to panic, allow me to introduce myself. I am an emissary of the reformed galactic empire, whom is here to represent our people while we assist in planetary evacuations. Now, there is no cause for alarm, because we only have your survival and safety in our interests. Suffice to say, and from examining the information we have recovered from your world..."

"To decline us is to remain stagnant. To accept us is to choose to no longer live in fear of the Titans. That is all."

The voice cut out with an audible crackle. A moment later, a far louder crack heralded Darth Vader's apparition, a shadow clone henged into his original form. "Hey Armin."

"Hey Anakin," the gray Jedi in training returned.

"How's life?"

"Oh, you know. Terrible, exhaustive, hellish. The usual." Armin shrugged. "Oh, where are my manners? This is Eren and Mikasa, my family."

Eren gently shook the former supervillain's proffered hand. "Nice to meet you mister Vader."

"Likewise," Mikasa said when she shook Anakin's hand. "Where's the prime Anakin?"

The clone pointed at an overdesigned descending shuttle. "Figured we show up and evacuate. Zombie loops are never fun."

"Okay. Thanks." The foursome watched as the fighters began pulling off showy maneuvers and firing into the air. "So... what's with the show?"

Anakin chuckled. "Darth Vader can't just visit a planet."

...

"What! You cannot be serious?"

Darth Vader was having a ball, repossessing the planet. Most of the citizenry had jumped at the offered supplies of food, ample living space, clean water, and the exceptionally advanced technology. The exception though, was the few people that had supllies of food, ample living space, clean water, and advanced technology. Ergo, the nobles.

"We've held our positions for decades. You can't simply take this away from us!" the noble shouted at him. Several more within the court echoed his sentiment. A few though remained silent. Behind Vader, a voice piped up.

"The people are fleeing the walls en masse. You can remain, but you'll be the only ones. It's simple economics: they don't like what you're selling, and now there's a new product on the market."

Vader chuckled raspily. "Thank you mister Reeves, for your accurate summation."

More shouts echoed from the dissenters, but a few were exchanging frightened looks and pulling their aides closely in for discussion. At the front of the court though, King Fritz rose from his throne, almost as disinterested as usual. The speaking instantly ceased. After a single moment to assess the mood of the room, the king spoke.

"There cheap beer?"

"Yes," the Sith lord declared.

"I'm cool with this." And thus, the Fritz dynasty submitted to the Galactic Empire.

...

_Three Weeks Later_

...

Armin slowly twisted his duel ended light sabers in a simple demonstration form. Around him a crowd of refugees cheered at his fluid moves while his grandfather sobbed in pride and happiness. Inside the crowd, Eren and Mikasa had pulled out video camera'a to record for later viewing, while in the ships bridge, Darth Vader happily declared that, when the Death Star was finished, that the planet they were leaving would be subject to the first test firing.

All in all, a good loop.

**8.7**

Kamino.

Planet of the cloners, and the clones.

The Kaminoans, who were both cloners and clones, were among the best in the business in their humble little galaxy (arguably the whole multiverse), and were often so hired by Count Dooku and Palpatine to create the clone armies as part of their highly complicated (but effective) plan of Galactic Domination.

It was also one of those parts of the loop can often did change in variant loops, as he once again found himself witnessing.

Though unlike Anakin's past use of Pinkie Pie's DNA (Shudder), this was possibly better.

...Possibly.

Obi-Wan Kenobi looked over the massive expanse of female, silver haired troopers with some level of unease.

'Please no Ree, please no Ree' Obi-Wan silently begged to himself as he looked around for any sign of those...horrors.

_Some time later_

"Heee~ey."

Obi-Wan's eyes went comically wide as the Rei who was taking Cody's position as his right hand man said that horrible, horrible catch phrase, and who was grinning at him.

Creepily grinning at him.

Meanwhile, his still padawan Anakin was laughing hysterically from the corner.

**8.8**

Slave Traders.

The one thing that Anakin Skywalker loathed beyond all things in existence.

The scum of the multiverse...and damn were they common. Even if they didn't exist in baseline, they were a bit too common in variant loops.

Even in this loop, one that Anakin wasn't exactly sure what it was, they were everywhere.

Like vermin.

In fact, he had heard of a group of them in the area, so it was simply time to do what any concerned looper should do when encountering slavers: slice them apart limb from limb with a light-chainsaw that caused any wound it inflicted to burst into spontaneous flames, then stomp on their remains with an Evangelion.

The Skywalker patriarch apparated onto the cliff surrounding the hideout, ready to begin the carnage...when he found that someone had already beaten him to it.

...Or at least he would assume so, considering there was a reddish haired girl in a primitive looking dress who was wiping her hands clean of a large quantity of blood, presumably from the scores of men she apparently beat barehanded.

"...Disgusting slave traders..." he heard her mumble as Anakin couldn't help but smile.

That tone of voice, that level of loathing for their very existence...a former slave.

The girl then noticed him, and looked rather surprised to see him (in a, this didn't happen before sort of way, not in a, there is a magical horse defying the laws of physics for the heck of it, sort of way loopers had when meeting other loopers who they hadn't met before).

She was obviously an uncontacted looper, perhaps even the anchor.

He might even be able to give the 'welcome to the multiverse' speech for a change! (Luke got a chance to do it with everyone else, bar Ahsoka), and he rarely got to do so.

This would be fun.

...

"Okay, so that is looping, in a nutshell. Any questions?" After a lengthy explanation Anakin detailed everything he believed was relevant to looping to the two loopers he had discovered: not only the girl, but a short little boy with blue hair and a golden flute of some sorts that could, apparently, summon a giant Djinn without a head.

To each loop its own, really. Made more sense than stands.

The girl, he had discovered, was named Morgiana. The little boy, who had apparently begun looping first, was a kid named Aladdin.

The poor boy was doomed to so, so many Disney loops it wasn't funny.

There was also a third looper, who had begun looping before Morgiana named Alibaba, who wasn't currently awake.

"Okay, so we can end up in any world at random?" The boy asked curiously as Anakin nodded.

"You could end up in worlds where the dominant species is magical sentient horses, a world of mechanical beings who can turn into vehicles, and even worlds where we are all fictional characters." the last one was just bizarre. Though Matt Lanter was quite a good voice actor, he still had to resist the urge to stab his movie 'actor'.

"We can take things between 'loops' via a subspace pocket, whose size is determined by power levels?" Morgiana double checked as Anakin again nodded.

"Of course"

"Are there are a lot of pretty ladies with large boobs?"

The boy's question caused Anakin to briefly freeze up, before replying, very calmly. "Oh yes, there are plenty..."

The little boy's eyes lit up like entire galaxies

"...Like my daughter" Anakin's voice was cold now as the galaxies vanished from the little Magi's eyes as Anakin removed a earth photograph of Leia from his pocket and made sure the little boy could see her quite clearly "Ogle her...and die. Painfully. While we're at it" he now removed a photo of Ahsoka "Also do not ogle"

He then removed a third image, of an older Jaina "My granddaughter. Also, do not ogle. Ogling will bring you nothing but pain, from them. Then from me, and I will give you far more pain. Understand?"

Aladdin gulped audibly, before rapidly nodding his head as Anakin returned his photos to the pocket.

"Now then" Anakin suddenly sounded cheerful again "What is considered fun around here?"

...

The large, white tower (A Dungeon as it were) that stood before the Jedi was apparently that.

"So...this thing is filled with gold?" Anakin inquired of Aladdin "Along with endless quantities of doom, and doom bringing hazards, and hazardous things that bring upon one doom?"

"You say doom a lot" Morgiana deadpanned as Anakin smirked in a somewhat psychotic way.

"Should be fun"

**8.9**

"Hem hem"

"Yes, Observer Dolores?" Obi-Wan deadpanned as the pink...he wasn't quite sure the best word to use (He'd call her a frog, but he happened to know some very nice frogs and would hate to lump her with them, same with toads) who the Ministry had decided to have 'observe' his D.A.D.A class this loop.

It was rather annoying. Dumbledore hired him specifically to try and get Umbridge out of their lives for a change. But no, the little ball of malice just had to get in each and every loop she could.

Thank the Force she would never loop.

"Why are you teaching the students all this nonsense about observation and self defense? The ministry can quite safely assure you that there is no danger in the wizarding world these children need worry about"

"...Oh, I'm not talking about any threats from something like a Dark Lord or anything like that" Obi-Wan assured the pureblood (and he was starting to understand why Han would call her a Staleblood on occasion) supremacist (Despite the fact he had heard somewhere that Umbridge was actually a half blood, Obi-Wan wasn't sure he believed it himself) "The magical world does have muggers, and thieves, and trolls, and traveling cauldron salesmen, and all sorts of things you need to learn to defend yourself from"

"That is what the Aurors are for" Umbridge insisted as Obi-Wan really wished that this loop had started before the summer prior to fifth year. Then they wouldn't have this mess.

"No offense, but this argument can go on all day, and will probably make me sound like a gun crazed American by the end of it" Obi-Wan shivered. Americans were so uncivilized "Now please, can you just let me teach. These are O.W.L year students after all, I'd rather not have them fail in droves"

...

"Okay, that was uncalled for. I love Americans!" Han Solo, fifth year Gryffindor and the Boy-Who-Lived/Boy-Who-Didn't-Die/Boy-Who-Would-Never-Die complained to Professor Kenobi.

"Well I don't. I prefer Canada myself. It's quite civilized. So, I suppose it will be no problem if I leave the removal of our pink annoyance to you?"

Han grinned a grin that looked just as concerning on the son-in-law as the father-in-law "Oh, I have a few ideas..."

**8.10**

The Jedi weren't perfect.

It was a simple truth Luke had learned (somewhat painfully) during his earliest loops there. He wouldn't even deny he briefly reacted like one of those hub world purists after encountering Jar Jar Binks for the first time (during what others would later dub a 'chipmunk' loop)

However, over time he enjoyed the loops there decently (at least, bar the loops where he replaced his father during the clone wars. Unless Mara was back with him, he just took to terminating those loops and accepting the Eiken consequences). It was always nice to see the Republic instead of the Empire, and he had long accepted that the Jedi actually had good intention...if just flawed viewpoints and morals.

It was good for making his Jedi Order better to see these first hand, of course. Obi-Wan was a good source, but he looked back at it with rose tinted glasses (or something, he had forgotten that exact term for nostalgia that people in the hub used).

His father...well depending on his mood he either disliked them, or would go into long winded rants why Yoda was an conniving muppet and Mace deserved to be punched in the face that he was pretty sure his mother would chastise him for even if she still wasn't looping and had no idea what those Klingon explicates meant.

However...

"Comrade Luke! The foul forces of the Jedi act against the noble brotherhood of the Confederacy in support of those Capitalist Neiomodians!"

"Join us Luke. Join us, and let us protect the children. Heroics are corny, but so are trillions in the galaxy who are just as corny as us five!"

"It's Forcing Time!"

The variant loop featuring versions of General Grievous (who had a Russian Accent for some inexplicable reason), Count Dooku (or Walt Dooku as it were), Darth Maul (who went by the name of Mike for some reason), Savage Oppress (who called himself Og) and Assaj Ventress (who was dressed like some sort of pink genki girl), who were posing like they were Power Rangers, with Maul, himself and Savage who apparently sidelined as a heroic group (Mike, Lu, and Og)...was just too bizarre to really explain properly.

Plus, Walt Dooku and Russian Grievous had other variant loops to themselves...

Honestly, he had to wonder sometimes about the person in charge of their reality.

**8.11 (Gym Quirk)**

Leia peered through the transparisteel viewport of the Millennium Falcon at the considerably larger ship orbiting Dagobah.

"Thanks for coming by so soon, guys," came Luke's voice over the ship-to-ship comm.

It was one of the rare weeks between major crises before Thrawn's campaign started kicking into gear. Luke had asked his friends to meet him in the obscure system that he often used for clandestine rendezvous.

"Luke. What...no. How did you do this?" asked Han. "And do you expect the six of us to actually fly that thing?" In addition to the Falcon's crew, Artoo and Threepio were also Awake for the loop.

"The how is a long story, but yes. It's been rigged so that two people can operate it in a pinch. Nowhere near top performance of course, and I wouldn't want to take her into combat..."

"It's already been through a beating," observed Leia, noting the replacement hull plating that did not entirely cover the scars of battle damage.

"I think the Falcon can just fit in the aft landing bay," suggested the jedi.

"Give me a few minutes for a couple flybys. I haven't had a good look at one of these yet," objected Han as he maneuvered the YT-1300 over and around the disc-shaped primary hull before sweeping back to approach the clam-shell doors at the end of the secondary hull.

It was a tight squeeze, but Han and Chewie were just able to put the freighter down in the shuttle bay. After the compartment pressurized, they, Leia and Threepio descended the boarding ramp.

Luke and Artoo emerged from the doors at the forward end of the compartment. "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, my friends."

Artoo twittered smugly.

"Oh. So this is your fault, is it?" scolded protocol droid by way of a greeting.

"So the little guy stole it?" asked Han. "Didn't that kinda mess things up things for Kirk?"

"Not too badly, it would appear. We picked up some news later about him seeking asylum on Vulcan and Spock's death being a misunderstanding. I can't decide if it's because he's looping, or because he's just that good in the baseline," said Luke with a wry smile.

James T. Kirk was getting just a bit tired of visiting loopers picking up souvenirs and making the events surrounding the Genesis Crisis that much more difficult. He understood why they chose to grab the Enterprise at this time; it was more or less the same reason why he stole her in the baseline.

This almost never happens to Jean-Luc Picard, he sighed to himself.

"Sorry, Scotty. Got lost in thought there. You were saying?" asked the soon-to-be renegade admiral.

"I'm sorry about the lapse, Admiral. That 'Artie Denton' fellow caught me by surprise. And given hindsight, I'm pretty sure you can guess who 'Luc Starstrider' actually is."

Kirk nodded. "I'm tempted to break cover next time I'm over there and ask him how he'd feel if I up and stole his personal X-Wing..."

"Remonstrations later, Jim," interrupted McCoy. "Just break out the spare Bird of Prey and let's get Spock out of my head, okay?"

"So what do you plan to do with this thing?" Leia asked her brother.

"I'm thinking about a long-term project for those rare loops when I can find some downtime. Patch her up, find a way to crew her. Then maybe see what happens if I use her against Thrawn or the Vong." He paused. "Actually, I may give her to Wedge for his millionth loop present. He should have room for it by then..."

_{{ If he hasn't already picked up one of his own, }}_ said Chewbacca.

**8.12**

"...Anakin, please resign immediately" Obi-Wan said in the most deadpan tone of voice he could.

Anakin (or Senator Skywalker as he was known in this loop), simply reclined back in his chair (putting his feet on the desk that cost more than some villages...which came from his predecessor) and shook his head "I really can't 'master jedi', I'm sort of taking Padme's job as token good Senator this loop, so the galaxy can't really survive without me"

Obi-Wan shook his head "Please repeat that last one again. You, for some reason this loop, are considered the token good member of the Senate...I do not need to explain how horrifying a concept that is! You openly admire despotism (Benevolent despotism!) and enjoy giving people (Slavers) the death penalty."

"Well, I need a somewhat calm job this loop..." Anakin insisted "I've been getting too many fucked up loops recently"

"Anakin, Leia and Han marrying does not warrant you getting the oversized paycheck senators get"

"That was 8 loops ago Master, I'm talking really, really screwed up loops."

...

"You are a rogue element from the Jedi Collective" 7 loops ago, a rather unnerved Anakin found himself being stared at by Ahsoka...who was speaking in a flat tone of voice that made her sound like she was a robot "You will be assimilated"

"Assimilate" Obi-Wan said in a similar tone

"Assimilate" Dooku repeated

"You will join us" Yoda said in regular speak, which somehow was creepier than it should be

...

Anakin looked at his hand uneasily 6 loops ago

He was used to having strange things happen to that particular limb. It had been replaced with metallic prosthetic, laser guns, hooks, his foot and numerous other things in his time.

But the fact his hand was just a curved bit of plastic was rather unnerving.

He didn't even have thumbs!

That, and everything was made of blocks...and he couldn't talk.

Just...grunt.

...

Five loops ago, Anakin had replaced his son as the hero of the Rebellion.

Normally, this was fine. Whoever the admin was generally would also swap Leia for Padme, preserving not only his sense of decency (any version of Leia who might find him attractive would not only be disturbing, but probably would lead to a Mikasa Glitch second Leia strangling the first), but also avoiding the bad soap opera esc retcons that would explain how he had a daughter the same age as himself.

But this time...Oldbiwan-Kenobi collapsed in agony as he himself felt something...wrong in the force.

It wasn't what was supposed to happen (though avoided as much as possible) with Alderaan. It was, something else.

"Hey, Ben" Anakin decided to stay in character as he managed to get himself back upright.

"I feel, a disturbance in the force. As if millions of voices were shouting, only to be...converted"

Anakin felt a sense of great unease once he remembered that this loop, it wasn't the Galactic Empire.

It was the Galactic Bureau.

...

Four loops ago, in a Galaxy Far Far Away from his own Galaxy, Anakin was trying to enjoy himself at a NASCAR race (how primitive, yet charming) somewhere in the United States of America (a well meaning if flawed country), when he found himself surrounded by a group of angry patrons.

"You look like that actor who ruined Star Wars and Darth Vader" they slurred as Anakin looked at them rather annoyed.

"Can you please move. I just want to eat my hot dog and enjoy this race..."

One of the angry patrons spat on his hot dog.

...

"So, shall we decide the fate of the Galaxy?"

"We will young Skywalker...now make your move!"

Darth Vader, finding himself on the ground after being defeated in a duel (though not the kind with blades), looked up to see his son and Palpatine starting up a card game for the fate of the galaxy.

A fun card game yes...but why did it have to determine the fate of the galaxy.

That was just...irresponsible of the universe. It just took one bad hand, and the galaxy would be lost to eternal darkness.

Three loops ago, Vader questioned why card games solved everything in some loops.

...

"Well well, if it isn't the chosen one!? Honestly, I thought torturing your mother like this would get you here sooner. Oh well, I suppose I can simply end her now, and get to the rather enjoyable part of stealing your power for myself!"

Two loops ago, Anakin had woken up just before the clone wars began, before Padme's assassination attempts, and had went out behind Obi-Wan's back to go save his mother.

Though in fairness, he had left his master a note this time (Dear Master, I am having visions of my mother dying. Going to stop it as I do not feel like ignoring it. Will bring you back a mug. Hugs and kisses, the best Padawan Anakin Skywalker) .

However, he had not expected having to break into a Sith temple that Anakin was quite sure wasn't there the first time, climb through pits of bones and avoid mutated Jawa monsters, to find his mother crucified against the wall while Darth Charybdis (as Sith Jar Jar was apparently called) was covered in Maul-esc tattoos that were more blood covered than normal (and his mother looked unnervingly pale at the same time).

Anakin waved his hand, causing his mother to be surrounded by a bubble of energy, before he began charging an attack.

"FORCE SPIRAL BOMB!"

No one would miss Sith Jar Jar.

Or the Sith Temple.

Or those few thousand miles of desert.

Or Tatooine's second sun.

...

"Master Yodude will speak with you now"

One loop ago, Anakin took one look at the Mace Windu with Yoda's head, before rapidly turning away "I quit!"

...

"...That last one doesn't count Anakin" Obi-Wan told him pointedly before Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Don't you have a war to be fighting in, Master Jedi? I really have to get back on those taxation bills"

Obi-Wan felt fear. Pure, fear...

**8.13 (Evilhumour)**

Nyx blinked and woke up to see Suzy. Sitting next to the girl was a young boy who she recognized instantly.

"Oh great," she sighed, looking the Looper and Anchor respectively. "The Piper got you too Luke?"

"Yup." He sighed, looking at Suzy who was pulling out sandwiches for the two of them. "How soon do you think he and your mom are going inv-"

There was a might explosion as the sky above them was suddenly filled with a fleet of Death Stars and a radiating purple glow from the center.

"Well, that was quicker than normal, I think." Suzy smiled. "Still, you guys want some biscuts I knicked?"

**8.14 (Detective Ethan Redfield)**

For once, Anakin was at a loss for words. He had been in a loop where, instead of humans, there were sentient rancors (he and Obi-Wan being one) and that had nothing on this loop. Then, an air horn echoed behind him, causing him to go momentarily deaf. He muttered, "I hate this loop."

It was still the Star Wars Universe...kind of. But everything was horribly off. Anakin was sitting in a basketball stadium around a life-sized hologram projector that was playing a grudge match between the Jedi "Knights" and the Sith "Warriors." Apparently, Yoda was coach to the Jedi as Palpatine the same to the Sith, various council members and notable Sith assassins from the Clone Wars were the star athletes on each team. Anakin placed his head in his hands and pulled up his loop memories. Sure enough, he wanted to be a pro player for the Knights.

The Anchor could almost see the loop play out, how he would get on as a reserve player, then as a starter, but never at the position he wanted. Then, Palpatine would offer him the position he wanted with the Sith, and he would jump at it. While he was at it, Palpatine would find evidence on each of the Jedi players, implicating them all in some scandal or another and would shut down the entire team. Palpatine's great plan would culminate with him as Comissioner of the GBA, or Galactic Basketball association.

He muttered to himself, "Screw this. I'm spending this loop on Naboo, away from all the drama."

**8.15 A**

"..." Anakin Skywalker just looked at the horde of squirrel clone troopers before turning around, hands raised in the air "That's it! I am taking a Senate loop!"

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan abmonished him...before a regular squirrel somehow poked its head out of his beard "...Can I come too?"

...

"..." Luke Skywalker eyed the mass of Squirrel Stormtroopers with shock.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is an improvement" Han Solo snarked.

...

"..." Revan, the rarely seen anchor of the ancient republic, scowled at this loops Emperor of the Sith.

He was even more of a nutcase this time around.

"Come to the dark side, we have nuts!"

**8.15B (Wildrook)**

"Query: Permission to blast his head open, Master?" HK-47 asked Revan.

"Wait until we get there," he replied, "then we'll dispose of him."

**8.16 (Wildrook with slight editing)**

"Kind of wish you brought that ferret here," Anakin said to the Doctor, in his Tenth Incarnation. "I've still got issues with it."

The Doctor got the idea. "I see," he muttered. "Well, next time we're both there, maybe Vader can force-choke him."

Anakin nodded, though unsure if he would. "Well, I had to come as Anakin. Vader just can't visit a planet. Besides, I'm well-aware of the Daleks, so any chance we can set them up against the Yuzhan Vong?"

"I'll have to think about it, but the concept's kind of terrifying. Two different kind of Space Nazis...the body count's going to be higher than the time the Cybermen met the Cult of Skaro."

Obi-Wan then looked at the two as he arrived at Dexter's Diner. "Well, that explains who Ashoka's being replaced by," he muttered. "Nice to see you two are getting along...then again, I feel like that's going to be the death of me."

"You said that in baseline," Anakin replied.

"Nice to see you too, Master Kenobi," the Doctor said. "I was just telling him of the time I sealed Kyubey into metal made from the heart of a Dwarf Star. Densest thing in my home universe, too."

Obi-Wan then sighed. Darth Vader and the Doctor...bonding. He didn't know if that was a good thing or if it was completely terrifying.

Then again, is it weird that the Doctor as a Jedi Knight would shake the Sith to the core? Despite being acquainted with a future Sith Lord?

**8.17**

"...Okay, check list time people! Chewie, the tree?!"

Chewbacca replied back affirmatively

"Lando, the non-alcoholic Eggnog?!"

"Got it!"

"Han, the music!?"

"Well, um...Leia kind of destroyed it because it kept playing a song she didn't like. She sent Goldenrod to get a new Jutebox"

Luke Skywalker looked irritated for a moment, before taking back the calmed face of a Jedi Master "...As long as it's repaired in time. Leia, have all known connections to, what must never be spoken of again, been removed from the universe"

Leia nodded briskly. It was policy, after all, to never speak of that...event, ever again.

Ever.

"Has R2 been kept away from all stocks of mistletoe?!"

"BEEP!"

"Good..." Luke sighed in relief as Mara walked over (pregnant with Ben) and patted him on the back.

Christmas would go off without a hitch this year, and nothing would go wrong.

Nothing!

Then, the Imperial March began to play everywhere...remixed with jolly christmas music.

….

Luke wasn't sure he wanted to know when his father had decided to have his black armor painted over in red and white to make him look more like Darth SantaVader than anything else, and he probably would have assumed that eggnog that was not safe for Jaina and the Nephews was involved in it somehow if he could actually have the stuff while stuck in that armor.

(Though at least it wasn't as horrifying to look at then the armor that was bright yellow and decorated with Hawaiian flower images. The Darth Tourist armor had to be seen to believed)

He idly felt Leia and Han feel great levels of unease. When it came to his father and Leia, she seemed to alternate between levels of tolerance of him almost as random (well, he was sure there was a reason for it, but it was probably something he wouldn't understand).

Han, normally was like this when Anakin was around.

'Behave. I asked him to attend, and I really don't need to be dealing with you three arguing' Mara's voice echoed in his head (and, he would presume, Leia and Han's) as she telepathically tried to avoid a repeat of the Life Day celebration on Yavin 4 that one time.

(His father shouldn't have brought up the chainsaw lightsaber, and Han should not have severed four of his father's spare arms (Though in his defense, Han was drunk at the time)...it was best not to have a repeat of it.)

That, and Mara wanted to have Ben without a war erupting for a change.

'Oh come on, he doesn't hate you, he hates me! He's going to ruin everything' Han complained back.

His father rose his hands up as the two Stormtrooopers with him turned off the boomboxes that were blaring 'The Imperial Christmas March' as he reached inside his pocket and removed a giant ham that was steaming hot even through it's wrap, which he held up above his head dramatically as it's delicious aroma wafted through the room.

"I bring Ham!" he said as if that was the answer to everything.

'He brought Ham, he's in' Mara said in the tone of voice that warranted no argument.

'Oh come on, Ham is not admittance!' Leia complained.

'It is when I'm craving it this loop' Mara deadpanned back.

"Ham it is then, welcome Father!" Luke decided to jump the gun on this one.

….

"Grandpa!"

"Gramps!"

"Grampy!"

Luke watched with amusement as his father was swarmed by Jacen, Jaina and Anakin Solo, who dogpiled their suited old man with the gleeful excitement only small children could bring.

"Oh yes, yes...my adorable little grandchildren. You remind me so much of your mother, and the less irksome parts of your father..." He stopped talking after he realized what he had just said.

He had just said something positive about Han...the Admin's were probably panicking and making sure there wasn't going to be a second crash.

The awkward silence was both funny, and terrifying.

"...So, do you three want presents?"

"PRESENTS!?" Luke shook his head in amusement as the mood did a complete 180 as his father tried rather (in his own opinion) pathetically to change the subject.

…

Yawning under his armor after a long and rather amusing party, Darth Vader noted the aftermath of the Christmas party.

R2 was powered down, Leia was passed out on a couch, Solo had gotten stuck to a wall (not his doing) and Antilles was sleeping inside a Ferarri that Vader couldn't recall the origin of.

Luke and Mara were probably off canoodling, Anakin the younger had built a fortress of stuffed animals and was probably asleep inside it and C-3PO was slow dancing to a christmas song that Vader was pretty sure was native to Hogwarts with his stormtroopers.

All and all, not a bad aftermath to a party, and one fit for him to leave.

...

Sadly he was not a overlord this loop, so that meant he had to take more...plebeian methods of transport from the party.

That meant the subway, and people staring at him in the subway.

As gaggles of humans, twi'lek and dozens of other races stared at him, he coughed dramatically to make them stop.

"I am a Sith Lord, we need to take public transportation sometimes." he idly commented to the unnerved masses "So tell me, I missed today's game...who won?"

...

He had to make a lot of connections this loop, so he had to ride quite a few trains.

True, he could apparate, but sometimes you just liked to ride public transportation.

At the same time, he did have to catch up on the latest Iris Drake novel.

Though the crying Zabrak next to him was interrupting his attempts to do so, not to mention that odd...feeling in the force nearby (Vader ignored that at least, it was probably just Luke and Mara using the force for things Mace Windu never intended)

"Would you please stop that" Vader snapped at the rather large and intimidating Zabrak, who probably would have punched him in the face for that if he was not a feared Sith Lord and former right hand of the most evil entity ever to grace the Galaxy (no matter what Revan said)

The horned humanoid continued to cry "I...I can't. It's just, you wouldn't understand!"

"...Try me" he would have to put the book down, it would seem.

"I just had to bury my wife" the Zabrak's face was still streaming with tears "We were together for years, she was my whole world, my galaxy, my happiness. She's gone forever...I feel a hole in my heart I'll never get over. Not that you'd understand that!"

Vader was silent for a few minutes after that "I too, am a Widower"

The Zabrak stopped crying in shock as Vader couldn't help but keep talking.

"I too was married many years ago, to the most beautiful and kind woman to ever grace the galaxy. She was an angel, far too bright for someone such as I. Yet she loved me anyway, even as I took my first large, foolish steps to becoming the freak you see now. So yes, I understand you better than you know." Feeling oddly empathetic today, he discretely reached into his subpace pocket and removed a coupon to Dex's Diner.

"I'm told fattening food helps at first, as long as you don't overdo it. I wouldn't know, can't really eat there anymore."

The Zabrak took the coupon in shock at being treated generously by a Sith Lord and once he left the train at the next stop Vader was alone once more.

The train's lights shimmered a few times as it passed under a overpass, briefly encompassing the train in darkness.

When the train was lit once again, there was someone across from him, a human girl no older than Ahsoka had been when they first met.

Though the blue hair was rather odd, so he didn't think she was supposed to 'be' in this loop.

The face she just randomly appeared out of the shadows was more of a clue. He'd have suspected her to be that keyblade girl who ran around with the time displaced Roxas clone (or something, that world was too mindscrewy for him to figure out and remain at whatever level of sanity he was) and that Terra kid who gave him dejavu, but she wasn't her.

Oddly enough, at least according to the force, she wasn't completely 'here' at all.

"I wanna' know about the girl you were talking about, your wife" she randomly asked of him. "Tell me more about her"

"...More about her?" well, seeing as she was a looper and not a citizen who could ruin her good name by associating her with him "Her name was Padme Amidala of the planet Naboo. She was a Senator of the Galactic Republic, a crusader for peace and justice. She was a far better person that I ever was" reaching into his subspace pocket, he pulled out the Padme doll he had once won in a skillcrane and gave it to her "I got this stuffed version of her a while back, if it helps you picture what she looks like"

The girl seemed to take that in for a bit, stroking the doll he had given her somewhat awkwardly (as if she hadn't had one in ages) as Vader noted the force around her still seemed odd.

"Did you treat her well?"

Vader paused at that question, but answered it none the less "Truth be told, no. The first time around, I was a fool, slowly being corrupted by darkness and afraid of everything that could not be solved by simply slicing it with a blade. My actions led to her death, and ruined my life and the lives of hundreds of others. Though, as I'm sure as you know, people like you and I aren't limited in our chances. In these infinite loops, I've vowed to treat her better each time we meet, even if she isn't looping like you or I. Even if she never loops, I have vowed to be a better husband in every way. Does that make up for how I acted the first time around? That's for you to decide really...because I doubt I can make that call"

They passed through a few more overpasses, illuminating their car in light and darkness that seemed to alternate in covering the two of them.

"I'd like to think so" the girl finally spoke "Misery should never have the chance to consume anyone" the girl seemed sad now.

"Who are you?" Vader responded to her change in demeanor "Where are you from?"

"That's what I would like to know" she responded sadly, before she just vanished out of existence just as she had appeared out of nowhere, taking the Padme doll with her.

...

Despite the mutual animosity between Anakin and Spock, all six branches of their universes (Anchored by Anakin, Luke, Revan, Kirk, Picard and Archer) were administered by one hardworking deity.

Her name was Nut, an Egyptian sky goddess who rather looked the part.

Her work space decorated with stars and images of her family (her five children Horus, Isis, Set, Osiris and Nephthys, as well as her husband Geb), the goddess had been working on keeping the two great star-trekking loops working at maximum efficiency (though war or otherwise).

Typing at her terminal, trying to figure out the ongoing question of why Padme had not started looping yet, a pop up came up.

That annoying pop-up that had plagued her since before Equestria was up and running.

**LOOPER CANDIDATE DESIGNATED SHEV PALPATINE (DARTH SIDIOUS) APPLICABLE FOR LOOPING STAT...**

Nut didn't even give it a second look before hitting No.

Bar Revan's tendency to change gender, Bariss's current status as a Travelling Looper, and the ongoing mystery that was Padme Amidala the not-looper, the fact that her system kept trying to make that freak of nature loop was her biggest issue at the moment.

Honestly, who in their right mind would want that guy looping. Luke Skywalker may be a miracle worker, but he couldn't get that Sociopath away from MLE status (and he'd probably be the only one to even bother to do so, unless Padme started looping).

Nut was pretty sure not even the miracle workers that Slephnir admined could do it, not that she'd ever ask him for help.

She'd never ask anyone for help. The only person she would ask for help was her husband, and she wasn't allowed to see him anymore.

Really, a simple bit of moon gambling and not wanting to be eternally pregnant...

**ABNORMALITY DETECTED!**

The terminal flashed the warning just before she went off into her full sulk, just as it began live feeding a meeting between Darth Vader (her least favorite anchor) and...

The star-loving woman just stared at the monitor in shock "it can't be..."

**CORRUPTED DATA DETECTED! CLOSEST DATA MATCHED TO MISSING LOOPER MIKI, SAYAKA.**

Her monitor was displaying various bits of data of the magical girl looper from the destroyed loop once anchored by Madoka Kaname before she blew it up.

It was even more odd when, just as quickly as she had appeared, she had vanished, leaving both her and one of her second choices for anchor (She had originally tried to get R2-D2 as anchor for both Luke and Anakin's branches, but that didn't work out) equally unnerved.

Of course, for him it was just about the odd girl who just appeared and disappeared out of thin air, but for her it was something more than that.

What had happened...was not normal for Yggdrasil.

Loopers were not supposed to appear and vanish like that.

She would have to look into that...quietly. Even if she wanted help, it would just lead to asses (like Zeus) overreacting and doing something stupid.

The last thing they needed, was something stupid...

**LOOPER CANDIDATE DESIGNATED TENEBRAE (SITH EMPEROR) APPLICABLE FOR LOOPING STAT...**

She hit No.

Like that level of stupid, for instance. The guy might be the one Sith who would be a worse looper than Palpatine.

Plus, she had to figure out exactly what was going on here.

….

8.1 Life Fibers. Kill La Kill. Yes, the 'Senketsu as Leia's Bikini' idea does exist in my head, I just don't want to fridge horror a Padme acting like Ragyo on Luke and Leia (and Anakin by extension)

8.2 This was inspired by fanart of a Japanese take on Star Wars. Visible on the Star Wars loop thread (Phantom Menace) pages 43 and 44

8.3 Mystery Dungeon Gates to Infinity. Didn't play it, it's more my little sister's thing.

8.4 Remember that 'Jedi Theocracy' thing from a while back? Well, this is what happened

8.5 ….Anakin dislikes Mind Screws and anything connected to the Joestars.

8.6 We have an Attack on Titan loop comp fic now. Go read it.

8.7 Nobody Dies Rei and regular Rei are two different loopers. And yes, Rei clone armies have occured in the past.

8.8 Magi the Labyrinth, now looping. Aladdin has been officially warned.

8.9 Obi-Wan is Canadian to me for some reason. Not sure why…

8.10 I have strange thoughts.

8.11 We needed some Trek loops

8.12 Did someone ask for a lego loop? Brief, but it was there.

8.13 Kingdom Keys stuff or something. I don't really know

8.14 Basketball!

8.15 There was a glitch that Squirrel Girl was connected to…..weird stuff happened

8.16 Kyubey is not that popular…

8.17 And so a Holiday inspired loop ties into the future plots of my loops. Hopefully should be fun. (assuming I can get through the


End file.
